


Liberation

by obsessions123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Edgeplay, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader Needs a Hug, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, The Mandalorian needs a hug, but dont read that yet because thats a spoiler, din his name is din, he tells his name, im writing this solely for the smut, light humor, mentions of abuse, reader is alluded to having the force, so much angst man, so much plot, spoilers for the mandalorian, watch me make up a bunch of stuff about the force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions123/pseuds/obsessions123
Summary: She is an escaped slave and he is the bounty hunter that catches her.  Little do they both know that their feelings for each other will become stronger than anything else.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 72
Kudos: 412





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any inaccuracies in my rendition of the Star Wars Universe and his ship, I've been a fan for a long long time but I'm not perfect and my interpretations could be different than yours. Also I didn't mean for this to turn into what it did. I really just wanted to write a fic that focused on smut but then a plot kinda came out of it. Smut is in the future for sure, but for now, enjoy some angst I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her head subconsciously turned towards the figure carrying her, nuzzling herself in their neck as she took a deep breath, feeling strangely calm in the cool of the shade and the strength of their arms. 

Her bare feet stung as they pounded lazily against the hot sand. Her lungs burned as she inhaled too quickly, almost as if they were screaming out for her to stop running. Nevertheless, she trudged on. 

Her lips were chapped to the point they were white, and her tongue felt like a heavy piece of sandpaper sitting in her mouth. Her eyes were sunken in her head with dark, dark circles beneath them and ached everytime she blinked, wishing they could just stay closed. 

Her stomach ached from lack of food and she could feel the emptiness inside her stomach as her body desperately searched for some sustenance to fuel her to keep going. Her vision was constantly coming and going as she fought from blacking out entirely. 

Her hair was matted and dirty and felt stiff and heavy on her head. Her shoes had long since fallen off and gotten lost in the sand from her haste. Her clothes were tattered and filthy and what little was left barely covered her body. Still, she trudged on. 

She hadn’t seen the person yet. She had only started running when the ship landed too close for comfort. She knew there was a bounty on her head and assumed that would be the only reason a ship would land in the middle of nowhere, within sight of her. 

She had assumed correctly because she could hear the sound of a speeder getting closer and closer and she tried to will her aching legs to move faster. 

Her hips were starting to ache with the burden of lifting her heavy noodle legs. She was also not used to this much sun, having spent most of her life indoors, her skin burned under the intensity of the suns’ rays. That heat seemed to bounce off the orange sand and shoot right back up into her face, intensifying her overheated state. It was almost like she could see the heat lifting from the sand and circling around her in waves. She would be sweating profusely if she had enough water in her body to spare.

Soon, the sound of the speeder was so loud it drowned out the sound of her heavy breathing and her heart pounding in her ears. Her legs slowed as she looked up to the sky, facing the blazing suns, not knowing what to do. 

She obviously wouldn’t be able to outrun a speeder. She could always run until it ran out of fuel, but there was no way she would live long enough to see that happen. Not to mention that fact that whoever was on it could just grab her and yank her on, contradicting the entire reason she was running. The person on the speeder could also easily shoot her, unless she was wanted alive, which, by her guess, was probably the case. 

She could feel the sting of tears from defeat in her eyes, yet no liquid would come from them, she was too dehydrated.

She slowed to a stop, facing her imminent defeat and knelt on the hot sand from exhaustion, falling heavily. The sand burned her legs but she didn’t notice. She was too tired to keep standing anymore and she was losing hope. 

She heard the speeder come to a stop behind her and she closed her eyes in fear that whoever was after her would shoot her right there on the spot. 

The person approached slowly from behind her. She just tried to focus on her breathing and not passing out. She tried to lick her lips to wet them but her mouth was so dry it was no use, she just further coated her lips with the sand she had been inhaling as she ran. 

She needed to stay conscious. She didn’t know what this person would do and while she was no warrior maybe she could fight her way out. She had to try at least, she had made it this far. 

She felt the sand being kicked up by the person walking close to her. She bowed her head, trying to block out some of the sun and saw the person’s shoes come into view in front of her. She took a deep breath in the shade of the person standing over her. She heard the clink of binders and then silence as the person waited. Remorsefully, she stuck her hands out to be cuffed. So much for fighting. 

She had closed her eyes, never thinking she would ever be cuffed in her life and could not deal with the shame of seeing those binders being secured around her wrists. Still, it’s what she felt like she deserved. 

The metal felt surprisingly cool against her dry skin and she subconsciously relished the feeling.

The person grabbed her by the binders and tried to encourage her up. 

She tried, she really did, she tried to stand, but she was just too weak. She was as close to passing out as physically possible. She was conscious but had no control over her body. She was just too weak. She could feel the person pull on her more aggressively until she was off the ground. She couldn’t register how she was moving. She felt a pressure on her upper back and the back of her knees and she could tell the world was brighter from behind her closed eyelids so she must have been facing up. 

She knew she should try and fight, try and get away and begin running again like she had done before, but she couldn’t. She had binders around her wrists and she was far too weak to so much as open her mouth now.

She was set down on something. She felt a presence behind her but had no idea who it was and leaned into them, needing to rely on the strength of that person to keep her up. She felt heat by her exposed legs as she faintly heard the revving of an engine and then air, still hot, but it was blowing her hair back violently.

She rode for what felt like minutes, she may have actually lost consciousness on the ride so it was probably longer than that. She could feel something hard pressing into her side, hard and very sturdy. Was she on a speeder, against a wall? She didn’t know, she just knew she was moving. 

After what felt like a short time the world was suddenly darker and she was moving. Not like on the speeder or whatever she was in, she was being carried again. Her head subconsciously turned towards the figure carrying her, nuzzling herself in their neck as she took a deep breath, feeling strangely calm in the cool of the shade and the strength of their arms. 

She should have been more scared. This person was capturing her after all, but she just wasn’t worried at that moment. Her main concern was her lack of water and lack of grasp on any sort of solid consciousness. The person carrying her might have needed her alive. It probably would have been easier to drag a dead body than carry a barely living one. 

Soon, everything was much colder as she was laid on something soft. She recognized that she was no longer moving and tried to open her eyes to see where she was. Prison? Home? Was she even alive?

Her eyes kept wanting to roll to the back of her head as she struggled to open them. She was able to hold them open long enough to see a silhouette of a figure holding something out to her before the world was black again and she was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've edited this chapter and am reuploading it with this. i have gotten a better sense of who these characters are as i've written this story further and i want to make sure all the earlier chapters still add up, making it feel cohesive, and i want to improve on the writing. hopefully you enjoy and hopefully it's improved.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only as her eyes passed his chestplate and landed on his helmet did she realize she was in the presence of a Mandalorian. 

She felt a cold splash of something and it jolted her awake. When the water was out of her eyes she opened them and focused only on a cup of water being held right in front of her face. She registered nothing but the water and took it quickly and chugged it. As she drank she choked on it and the sand she was swallowing that had still been in her mouth, but didn’t let that stop her from downing the rest of the satisfying liquid. She tilted her head back in relief with closed eyes as she could feel life surging back into her body.

Suddenly, she remembered what had happened. Her eyes jolted open to find no one there. The light that had silhouetted the figure was coming from an open door of a ship. A ship she was on and it was slowly closing, casting her in darkness. She suddenly felt very cold.

She looked around, trying to will her mind to work and focus. She could hear engines revving and felt jolts of the ship coming to life. She sat in a small bed in the corner of the ship. 

She fell against the wall when she felt the ship lifting off the ground and tried to steady herself. She noted that her hands were still bound as she held the cup. She looked at the empty container and could still feel the lingering dryness of her mouth. She needed more. 

She sat there though, too afraid to move and to upset her captor. She sat there for a while as she just looked around and took in her new surroundings until she felt the ship jolt once and then everything felt still. She heard movement from above her. 

She saw the shadows of the person as they approached her, coming closer to the hole to descend the ladder. She looked forward, blinking back tears of panic and fear.

She could see from her periphery the person as they finally stood in front of the ladder. They had dropped to the floor with a clank and she flinched at the sound. She was trembling in fear and was frozen on the spot. Her eyes closed as she felt the person approach and she whimpered when she felt them take the cup from her hands.

She could hear movement and the sound of running water but she was too afraid to register the sound in her head. She only braved opening her eyes when she didn’t hear anything but felt a presence in front of her.

Once again, when she opened her eyes she saw a full cup of water and she took it gratefully and downed it once more, being careful not to choke on it this time. It went down easier too because she wasn’t swallowing sand. The water tasted more pure and even more satisfying than before. She felt a sense of more clarity wash over her with the water fueling her dry body. 

This time though, when she was done drinking, she wasn’t alone. Her eyes landed on the feet first, the same shoes covering them as she had vaguely remembered seeing in the sand. Her eyes traveled up their legs, their thighs covered in shiny, heavy looking armor. As her eyes continued their ascent, she noticed the person was a man. Only as her eyes passed his chestplate and landed on his helmet did she realize she was in the presence of a Mandalorian. 

Her breath hitched in her throat and her face reddened with shame. She was too low on the food chain to be in such a close vicinity with a Mandalorian and she bowed her head in apology at the man standing before her that he had to deal with the likes of her.

He took the cup from her hands and set it on a table to the side of them. She kept her head bowed as she heard him rustling through something. Once the noises stopped she looked up to see a plate of food held out before her. She bowed her head again, not wanting to accept, feeling so unworthy of his presence.

He took a step closer to her and she flinched, worried he was going to kill her right there for being so disrespectful, but instead he just set the plate down next to her and climbed the ladder again, leaving her alone once more.

The smell of the food found her nostrils and her stomach ached painfully. She looked up again to make sure he wasn’t in sight and carefully picked up the plate of food and set it in her lap. She grabbed the food with her bare hands and shoved it into her mouth as best she could with her hands still bound. 

She had licked the plate clean and felt as more energy surged throughout her body from such a full stomach. She set the plate next to the cup on the table and sat back in the bed, brushing crumbs off her lap. She examined her clothes and once again felt shame that a Mandalorian had seen her so improper.

She sat for a while, relishing in the feeling of a full stomach and smooth lips, no longer chapped from the unforgiving heat of the desert and she began to feel tired. She knew she shouldn’t fall asleep because then she wouldn’t have control over her body and what the Mandalorian would do.

She needed to stay awake so she could escape and not be brought back. The more she thought the more afraid she became. What if he was bringing her back? That has got to be the only reason why he hadn’t killed her yet, such a disgusting creature in the presence of a Mandalorian.

He must have been told she was needed alive, and because of that she wished she were dead. She knew that death would be the merciful way out of whatever she had in store for her. She closed her eyes, trying to squeeze the tears away, but one had slipped and slid down her face, wetting her cheek. 

She laid back, knowing she shouldn’t, knowing she would fall asleep if she allowed herself to be comfortable, but she figured this would be the last time in her life she would feel this way. 

If the Mandalorian was bringing her back then she knew her old master would make sure she was never comfortable again, especially after what she had done. 

Then another thought crossed her mind. If he was bringing her back, why were they in a ship, seemingly flying through hyperspace? It’s not like she left the planet so why had he? Maybe he was taking her back to the trading posts or maybe she really was being put in prison. More tears began to stream down her face as she got an overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. 

She needed to focus on where she was right now before she broke into a panic. 

_ I’m in a ship. With a Manadalorian. I am safe for now. I am comfortable. I am in a ship, with a Mandalorian. I am safe.  _ She thought over and over again. 

This helped to calm her down, enough to the point she was feeling drowsy again. So she allowed herself the luxury of sleep, closing her eyes and letting her breathing even out.

\---

After what seemed like only a few minutes, she jolted awake. Her body felt heavy and sore and she was thirsty again. She felt stronger now though, now that she had had some sustenance and rest. 

She stood on shaky legs and looked for the cup that had been left on the table when she fell asleep, except it was gone, and so was the plate. She looked around quickly, not knowing where the Mandalorian was until she heard a deep voice speak in front of her.

“You’re awake.” he said. She turned quickly and then looked up, meeting the ‘T’ of his helmet. He was much taller than she remembered. She swallowed thickly.

“Yes.” she said hoarsely. Her throat was so dry it sounded like she had swallowed nails. 

He held out the cup of water to her and she took it and drank it, slowly this time, looking at him as she did so. She licked her lips, wetting them with the water on her tongue and wishing she could do the same to the rest of her body. 

She felt so gross, sand and dirt caked on with sweat. She must smell bad too. She bowed her head again, embarrassed the Mandalorian has to be in the same room as her.

“Would you like to bathe?” he asked, not having moved from his spot. She looked up at him hopeful and then bowed her head again and nodded sheepishly.

He moved over to another part of the ship. He went through some drawers and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants, both a dark brown grey color. He set them on a table near the stall. He turned the water on and then turned back to her. 

She analyzed him as he moved. His broad frame was amplified by the armor adorning his body. She noted that he must have been in higher ranks than the other Mandalorians she had seen because she had never seen one covered so heavily in Beskar. A chill went up her spine at the thought of how he had acquired such luxury. 

He stood in front of her for a moment, seemingly taking in her trembling form. Then, with the push of a button on his wrist, her binders came loose. He took them off of her and set them on the table with the clothes.

“Put those back on when you’re done. Feel free to come up into the cockpit as well.” he said and left, climbing the ladder and leaving her alone.

She took a deep steadying breath and rubbed her wrists where the binders had been. She began peeling off her ruined clothes and balled them up, setting them on the floor. She stepped into the warm spray of the water and watched as the sand and dirt rubbed away from her skin leaving it supple and smooth. She leaned her head back, feeling comforted by the water flowing down her back. She leaned back just a little bit further and soaked her hair, sighing at how good it felt.

She ran her fingers through it, trying to get as much of the dirt out as she could with just the water.

After her hair felt somewhat normal again, she opened her eyes to see a small bottle of something in the stall. She curiously opened it and sniffed, smelling something she didn’t recognize but it smelled fresh and clean. She poured the liquid into the cap and used it to wash her body and her hair, watching as even more dirt and sand came loose and traveled down the drain.

Once she had washed away all the grime that coated her skin. She figured out how to turn the water off. It was harder than she thought because the controls were much different than the stall she was used to. She scalded herself and froze herself in a matter of seconds before she was able to get it all the way off. 

She dried off with a towel and put the clothes on that he had provided her, shivering from the now cold air hitting her wet hair. She had never been so cold in her life. She shivered violently as she did her best to dry her hair with the now wet towel. 

When she gave up, hoping the cockpit would be warmer, she almost put the binders back on but hesitated. She looked over to the ladder and back down to the binders.

She made her way over to the it, and with shaky arms and legs, climbed it. Once she stood more firmly on the ground above she clicked the binders on her wrists. 

She carefully and timidly made her way down the narrow hallway towards the control room where she could see the Mandalorian sitting. She would have rather stayed downstairs and out of the presence of such a being, but he had requested her to come up, she would be disrespectful if she disobeyed. 

He turned around in his chair quickly, causing her to jump back in fear.

“Have a seat.” he spoke, sticking his hand out and gesturing to a chair just in front of him to his left.

She moved quickly and sat down in the chair, shivering from the cold air hitting her wet hair and making her feel even colder. Once she had sat down and settled she slowly brought her eyes up to where she assumed his eyes were under the helmet.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Better than I should.” she said quietly, eyes lowering down to her bound hands. 

He didn’t move or say anything else so she looked up again, feeling tears well in her eyes. “I’m sorry.” she said in a whisper, voice breaking.

She looked down again, tears now freely falling from her eyes and sliding down her cheeks, causing her to shiver harder as the cold air now had even more moisture to cool. She wished she could wrap her arms around herself, to be able to capture the small bits of warmth radiating from her body just because she was alive, not because she had anything to live for.

Still, she was afraid to die, and was scared that the Mandalorian would be the last person she talked to. She wished she could say more to him, more than just an apology, but right now that was all she could muster. An apology for whatever burden she had bestowed upon him with her presence.

He could see the sincerity in her, the innocence, the pain, and the shame. He pulled his head back at the intensity of her gaze. He was used to bounties saying anything they could to get out of being captured. Things like they could pay him double the price on their head, that if he let them roam free they would pay him back tenfold. 

Somehow though, through the look in her eyes he knew that this was not some clever way of getting out of a bounty, she genuinely didn’t know the protocols and how this all worked. By the look of disgust on her face when she saw the binders around her wrists he’d assumed she had never done anything wrong in her life, except the one thing that had gotten her in those binders in the first place, the reason there was a price on her head.

“You’re an escaped slave?” he asked. He knew he wasn’t supposed to ask questions but the softness of her presence brought a certain calm over him and he wanted to hear her speak more. And if she didn’t know the protocols then who was she to report him to the guild? Not that she could either. He also knew she was a slave already. He could tell by her uniform that he had captured her wearing. 

“Yes sir.” tears formed in her eyes at the painful memories and she swallowed thickly, her throat becoming too tight with sadness to speak. “He just wasn’t very nice.” she choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she picked at her fingers nervously as she bowed her head. She didn’t even need to say more.

The Mandalorian swallowed thickly as well. He had never felt such sympathy towards a bounty such as her. She wasn’t like the others, she was timid and shy, afraid. He watched as her lips quivered as she struggled to contain her emotions. 

“I’m sorry, I am being so disrespectful.” she said bringing her hands up to her face and wiping the tears and looking up, trying to prevent more from falling.

He swallowed thickly again and blinked back his own tears. He turned forward, no longer being able to look at her in fear that he might start crying himself. He could almost feel her emotions. He thought back to the helpless look on her face when she knelt before him on the sand and even when he watched her in sleep she looked anxious, not even being able to escape from fear while she rested.

Suddenly, with a jerk, he pulled the levers on the control panel back and took them out of light speed. He heard her whimper and turned back to look at her.

She figured that they must have been arriving to wherever he was instructed to take her. She felt panic wash over her body and her face went pale and her eyes went wide in horror. 

“Please just kill me.” she whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any typos. i always proofread my chapters before uploading them but i am a human and things are bound to get missed. i hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


	3. Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More confusion basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's so weak and frail isn't she?

Tears streamed quickly down her face and her body trembled violently with fear.

He looked back out to space before him and then down to his controls, trying to figure out where he had stopped the ship and if it was a safe system. Reading the navigation description, he decided it was. He took control of the ship and began to fly towards the planet. 

He heard her sobbing from behind him and it caused him to clench the controls tighter. He hated hearing her so upset. Normally he heard a lot of crying, mostly from the men he captured, so he never really felt much remorse. It was the women who typically held together better, keeping their dignity within defeat... but her. Her sobs were not of defeat, they were of fear and dread and- guilt? He didn’t know how to console her but he just needed her to stop. He couldn’t bare the sounds any longer.

“It’s uh, it’s going to be okay.” he said, turning back slightly so she could hear him. He heard her sniffle and take a deep breath.

“He’s going to make me suffer.” she said helplessly. He shook his head, rage now taking over his body. 

He hated the Hutts. He doesn’t normally take jobs for them, the bounty was just too high to pass up, and if he had known the bounty was for an escaped slave girl he wouldn’t have taken the job, but they had lied to him and he should have known better. 

Nonetheless, he was relieved that it had been him who found her first, he didn’t even want to think about what the other hunters would have done if they found her so helpless and weak, and so underdressed. 

His gloves creaked as he gripped his controls tighter, anger surging through his body. She had quieted down and he felt relief wash over him that her pain had somewhat ceased. He could still hear her labored breathing, but at least she wasn’t crying. 

He landed on the lush planet as close to the middle of nowhere as possible. Once he had run through the landing sequence he turned to look at her and what he saw was not much better than what he had heard from her crying. She was staring out the window with wide terrified eyes, she was shaking so violently he wondered how she hadn’t vibrated the binders right off her wrists. She looked so small and helpless.

“Hey.” he said trying to gain her attention, but she didn’t falter from her trembles and blank stare. “Hey.” he said again standing up. She finally, slowly, turned her head towards him and dragged her eyes over his helmet, looking at him with that same petrified look. 

He had the sudden urge to hug her, and hold her tight against his body until her trembling ceased and she felt safe. “It’s going to be okay.” he said instead, pain and sympathy tracing the edges of his voice.

“Is it?” she asked with a wavering voice. He simply nodded and looked at her as she blinked a few times. He brought his wrist up quickly, hitting a button that unlocked the binders, letting them come loose around her wrists. She rubbed them and looked up at him questioningly. He didn't say anything, he just moved past her and into the hall that led to the latter that led to the deck below.

She sat there for a moment, completely shocked. She blinked a few times to rid the confusion from her mind and then stood up quickly, the binders crashing to the floor.

She turned and headed down the hallway cautiously to find the Mandalorian. 

It was strange to feel so much fabric on her body, she was not used to being so covered. She felt grateful that he had given her clothes to wear, not wanting to have brought him anymore shame by constantly seeing her in her slavegirl uniform.

“Mando?” she called quietly into the ship once she had descended the latter. She turned around slowly and squinted her eyes, trying to see him in the dark. The door was still closed and she hadn’t heard it open that she can remember so she assumed he was still on the ship. She braved a step forward, further into the bigger space that was the lower deck of his ship.

He stood in the shadows, watching her. He had gone down to prepare her bed, feeling the strange need to take care of her. It must have been something about how helpless she looked, or maybe it was the thought that she had been a slave all her life and probably never had anyone take care of her before and he had been the one to find her, and carry her to his ship that made him feel... responsible for her protection. 

He watched as she looked around timidly. Normally when he stood in the shadows, waiting for his bounties to get close to the carbonite freezer they would be greedy, looking to see what weapons they could take from his vault. But when she was spooked by a sound and backed into his controls, opening the vault, she turned around quickly to close it, afraid of the weapons. He clenched his fist again, feeling guilty for having spooked her. It wasn’t his fault directly but the blame was still on him, they were his weapons after all. 

She then looked over to see her slavegirl uniform still balled up on the floor next to the stall she showered in. He watched as she walked over and picked it up off the floor, looking around for something to throw it away into.

“We can get those cleaned.” he said, stepping out of the shadows. She jumped and turned around to look at him.

“With all due respect, I’d rather never put this back on.” she said, looking at the clothes with disdain. He nodded, understanding and pointed to where to dispose of them. She walked over and threw the clothes in the trash. With a sigh, feeling relieved and like a weight had been removed, she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling cold, and turned to the Mandalorian. “What are you going to do?” she asked him timidly.

“I’m going to teach you how to survive off the land.” he said. She just looked at him. She was trying to imagine what he looked like without the helmet, trying to figure out a face to match the raspy voice he spoke with. “Is that okay?” he asked, snapping her out of her daze.

“Yes, yes sir.” she said shyly, bowing her head.

He brought his head back in shock by what she had called him and the scared look on her face when she hadn’t responded quickly enough. He clenched his fists again in anger, only being able to imagine the pain that must have been brought to her if she didn’t speak exactly when she was supposed to and only being able to call her owner ‘sir’.

“You don’t have to call me that.” he said quietly. She nodded, embarrassed, and looked down in shame, not wanting to meet his eyes. She couldn’t help but feel relieved though that she hadn’t been hit for not speaking at the proper time. 

She felt him move throughout the room, grabbing an extra blanket and laying it down on the floor. She continued to stand there, not knowing what to do. Her heart rate increased, worried she was doing something wrong and that she would be punished for not helping him. When he grabbed another blanket and held it out for her she flinched, the movement scaring her. She thought for sure he was going to hurt her for not doing something. 

She heard him sigh. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. He stood there, patiently waiting for her to take the blanket.

He felt like he was dealing with a wounded animal. He was walking on eggshells because he didn’t want to scare her further. He was worried that if she frightened anymore her heart wouldn’t be able to bare the burden and she would die right there.

She slowly reached out with her hand and took the blanket from him, walking over to the blanket and pillow he had placed on the floor.

“Your bed's over there.” he said, pointing to the bed he had put her on before, where she had slept. She looked at him confused. “You look like you could use some sleep.” he said quietly walking up to her. She swallowed hard and nodded, bowing her head in thanks. She walked over to the bed and crawled into it, wrapping the blanket around her shivering body. She watched as the Mandalorian got settled on the floor and felt her heart pounding in her chest when he lifted his helmet in her direction, looking at her. She quickly laid her head down and closed her eyes, feeling burned after having been caught staring.

\---

She whimpered in her sleep. Of course she did. This girl just couldn’t catch a break. First her life is spent being a slave to those disgusting Hutts. He had heard rumors about what they did to their slave girls and judging by what she had said earlier, or rather, what she didn’t say, those rumors were confirmed. And now, even when she should be able to escape from it all with sleep, she is plagued with nightmares of her life.

He shook his head in anger and stared up at the ceiling. He turned to look at her when her whimpering reached a peak and then she shot straight up in the bed. He laid a hand on his blaster as a reflex but calmed as he watched her. He could see her chest heaving up and down and the sheen of sweat made her look like she was glowing. She looked around the room quickly at her surroundings as she breathed heavily. Her eyes landed on him and they stayed there for a moment. Her eyes bore into him while her breathing slowly became less ragged.

No matter how much he had gone through, and all the sins he had sinned, none of that was comparable to what this poor creature had gone through.


	4. The Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just as confused as you are.

She roused slowly. She couldn’t remember the last time she had done that. Before she had always had to wake up from an alarm early in the morning to prepare a meal for him. And for the short time she was on the run she didn’t sleep much if at all. She stretched in the comfortable bed and sat up slowly. She looked around the room to see if he was close by. Her head jerked up when she heard noises coming from above. She didn’t feel like they were moving so he must have been doing something else. 

Either way, she didn’t care, the smell of the food on the table next to her soon consumed all her thoughts. She grabbed the plate and started shoveling the food in her mouth. She washed it down with the large glass of water that was on the table as well. 

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand once she had finished and looked up to see the Mandalorian climbing down the latter.

He landed on the floor with a clank and looked at her.

“How did you sleep?” he asked. She looked down.

“Better than I deserve.” she said guiltily. He looked at her for a moment, motionless then walked towards the door, opening it. She stood up quickly and watched as he did so.

“What are you doing?” she asked. She had to speak up in order for her soft voice to be heard above the door creaking as it opened.

“I told you, I’m going to teach you how to survive off the land.” he said, stepping onto the platform once it had fully opened.

“Are you not turning me in?” she asked, following after him quickly. 

“No.” he said continuing to walk at a fast pace. She blinked at him in shock stopped dead in her tracks. She smiled slightly in relief and ran after him again.

“But what about the credits? Isn’t this how you make a living? I’m not sure if I’m worth-”

“Would you like me to turn you in?” he turned around and hissed at her. She jumped back frightened and he sighed. He turned around and began walking forward again, this time when she followed, she left a bit of a distance between the two, not in any hurry to catch up with him. 

What was he thinking? Risking everything, his reputation with the guild, on this slave girl? Damn that girl for being so beautiful and helpless and damn him for being soft enough to help her. 

Best case scenario, he teaches her how to make it on her own and he can just tell the guild that she must have died in the sand because he couldn’t find her body and the tracker no longer worked. Worst case scenario, they find him helping her and kill the both of them. He shook his head, angry with himself and at these circumstances. 

He turned around quickly when he heard her yelp _._ He saw her, a few yards behind him, clutching her foot. Tears were streaming down her face as blood coated the ground below her. He was surprised he didn’t hear her crying out in agony because whatever had happened looked pretty painful, but as he approached he could hear her soft whimpers.

“What happened?” he asked crouching down to look at her foot.

“Something bit me.” she said. He was then on high alert. He hadn’t heard any beasts attack her but then he remembered the planet they were on, the only one inhabited by Bliks, silent creatures that attacked ruthlessly despite their size. For some reason though it had only bit her once and he looked up just in time to get pounced on by one. They aren’t very big but those suckers are heavy, it tackled him easily to the ground, restricting him from getting up. It’s mouth opened wide but no sound came out. He shook out his arm, igniting his flame thrower and igniting the creature. It jumped away quickly and ran off.

He brushed himself off as he stood and bent down to pick the girl up and carry her back to the ship and out of danger. 

That wasn’t exactly the best thing to have happened with her before she had even began training. Maybe she can’t live on her own. Maybe she should just stay with him. Yeah, this was a bad sign she should just stay with him so he can protect her. He does get lonely sometimes on his trips. That’s no way to live though, trapped in a ship for the rest of her life. That’s close to the life she had risked everything to get away from. The only difference being he wouldn’t expect her to serve him, and he definitely wouldn’t lay a hand on her, well, at least not a hand meant to harm.

As he carried her back to his ship he felt her nuzzle up into his neck, the way she had done when she was practically dead in his arms. Never before had he been so comforted by the touch of someone. Maybe it’s because he knew there was no way she could harm him and that gave him a sense of ease. He could only feel goodness coming from her and he had never felt that before about anyone. Every single being that he has ever encountered always had some twisted agenda, but not her.

He looked down at her in thought only to find her looking up at him curiously. Once his eyes met hers though and she noticed him looking down at her, her cheeks reddened and she tore her eyes from his, nuzzling herself back into his neck. Ever so slightly did he lean his head down, caressing her. 

They finally made it back to the ship and he set her down on her bed, well it used to be his bed, but after last night, after she had woken from her nightmare and had fallen back asleep, she looked so at peace, so serene and beautiful. He couldn’t bare to take away a soft mattress from her. He was perfectly comfortable on the floor or in his chair.

She was losing a lot of blood and he grabbed his med pack to tend to her wounds. He set the pack down on the bed next to her and bent down to examine her foot closer. There were three deep holes punctured in her foot but it didn’t look too bad. Luckily those creatures aren’t venomous. 

He opened the med pack and searched around for some bacta and a wrap to stop the bleeding. As he worked he kept looking up, to make sure he wasn’t hurting her but he couldn’t see any pain on her face she just watched him closely as he tended to her, caring for her. Once he was finished he analyzed her face.

“Did that hurt?” he asked, wondering if he had been too harsh with his movement because she wasn’t making a noise, but maybe she had been trained to stay quiet. That was probably why she hadn’t cried out in agony after the creature bit her. She had only let out that tiny yelp. That thought alone got his blood boiling.

She shrugged her shoulders. 

“I’ve felt worse.” she said. He looked at her for a moment and felt like he was about to lose it. 

He stood up abruptly and made his way up the latter. He closed the door to the control room, locking himself in and tried to be quiet. He paced back and forth, fighting the urge to scream. He was so angry. 

How could anyone treat a creature as beautiful as her so badly? No wonder the price on her head was so large. The Hutts must have been upset to see such a work of beauty slip from their slimy selves. 

He clenched his fists angrily, another horrendous thought coming to his mind. They must have taken advantage of her, they must have. He kicked his chair harshly, a loud bang echoed throughout the ship. _She has to stay with me._ He thought. He couldn’t deal with the fact that she’d be out of his hands and at the mercy of anyone else.

Reluctantly, he opened the door and came down the latter. Finding her frozen on the spot as she stood standing, but leaning against the wall next to the open door for support, holding her cup. It used to be his cup.

“I-I was thirsty.” she said bowing her head in shame. He looked out the open door, thinking. All his other bounties would have fled. How could he have been so careless? Was he losing it? Was this girl making him weak and forget everything he knew. Then another thought crossed his mind. She was still there. She hadn’t made a run for it while he was in the control room pouting.

Maybe she needed him too.

He looked back at her, who looked down quickly as she had been staring at him again. He stomped over and ripped the cup from her hand, frustrated, and walked over to the sink where he filled the cup for her and handed it to her. She quietly muttered a ‘thank you.’ before downing the drink.

She wiped her mouth when she was done and set the cup down on the table next to them.

“What do we do now?” she asked. He sighed and looked at her. Her eyes were moving back and forth, between his eyes. She must have guessed correctly where his eyes lay inside the helmet, all those moments he had caught her staring, she must have been looking for his eyes. 

He knew there was no way she could see them, not even in the brightest of light, but his breath hitched in his throat because it was like she was looking into his soul, with such innocent, beautiful eyes.

Those eyes that held so much pain and suffering, while still maintaining a beautiful light. He searched her face. His eyes ran over the curve of her lips, just now noticing how inviting they looked. She tucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, the gesture causing his heart rate to increase. He looked up to her eyes to see if she had noticed where his gaze had been, knowing full well that it was impossible for her to have known, but somehow, the look in her eyes said she knew. 

“Mando?” she said. Snapping him out of his haze. He loved it when she called him that. “What do we do now?” she asked again. He sighed once more.

“I don’t know.”


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become a little more clear for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut in this one but its coming soon i promise

She couldn’t sleep. She was worried she would take a turn for the worse with the bite on her foot. The Mandalorian was kind enough to patch it up for her and in no way was she doubting his skills, she worried that her own body was too weak to heal. Her mind wandered back to the thoughts that have been plaguing her since she left. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will the thoughts away. She tossed in the bed, frustrated and kicked the blanket off herself, feeling hot.

“Can’t sleep?” she heard his voice say. She jumped and sat up quickly, heart pounding. He stood up and walked over to her, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you.” she said guiltily.

“Don’t be. I can’t sleep either.” he said.

“Oh.” she said. They sat in silence for a moment. She kicked her feet over the edge of the bed and sat there. Not knowing what to do.

“How’s your foot?” he asked.

“Better than it should be.” she said, looking at him. He nodded at her. They sat in silence for a while longer before she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked, feeling strangely out of place.

“Go ahead.”

“Why are you helping me?” she asked. He sighed and leaned his head back on the wall behind him.

“It just doesn’t seem right to turn you in I suppose. I’m familiar with the Hutts and have some semblance of an idea of what you may have… encountered through being enslaved by them. I couldn’t with a clear conscious turn you back into them.” he said. She nodded, accepting the answer. She looked across the room for a moment in thought.

“I will be forever grateful for your mercy.” she said, tears forming in her eyes. “But I am afraid I do not deserve it.” she sniffled. They sat in another long moment of silence before this time, he broke it. 

“Can I ask you a question?” He asked, sounding uncharacteristically timid from beneath the helmet. 

“Of course.” She said with her sweet voice. 

“Why do you say that?” He asked. 

“I don’t understand.”

“When I ask how you are doing you say ‘better than I should’. Why do you say that?” She looked down and picked nervously at her fingers. 

“I am not worthy.” She said quietly with her head down. After a moment she looked up at him and he punched the floor the floor next to him causing her to jump. 

“And why do you say that, huh? Why don’t you think you are worthy?” He said, anger rising in his voice. 

She couldn’t respond, she was too scared to so much as make a peep. She sat there trembling, avoiding eye contact with him. What if he found out about what she had done? If he was so desperate to know why she didn't deserve his mercy she was sure he would throw her out and into the slave trade to be punished. Or worse, he'd punish her himself. 

Her back ached and so did her neck. She had never felt so tense in her life. Yes, her time with the Hutts was hard, harder than most people have to deal with, but at least it was warm there. She was grateful for the clothes he had provided her but they were just not heavy enough to keep her warm. Combined with her constant shivering from the cold, and the constant trembling from fear, and- something else, it was taking a toll on her. 

She felt so tired from being so tense. She yearned for some sort of release of the tension but she didn’t know how to even begin to do that. 

She closed her eyes, trying to pretend he wasn’t there and get rid of the terrifying thoughts flying through her head but she couldn’t. When she reopened them tears began to wet her cheeks. She braved a look over to him and she could hear his ragged breathing, his anger taking over completely. She looked away again, fearful of what he might do.

He stood up suddenly and got in her face. He stuck his finger out and poked her chest. He could feel her trembling even with such a small touch. 

“Don’t say that ever again.” He said through clenched teeth. She just looked up at him in fear until he backed away and went up into the cockpit where he closed the door.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and her cheeks were hot from the confrontation. 

She brought her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to increase her body temperature.

She abruptly turned around, remembering there was a blanket behind her, remembering she had kicked it off herself because she was hot from frustration. Scoffing silently to herself at the thought of being warm here on this cold ship made of metal, owned by an equally cold person wearing metal, she wrapped it around her shivering body and laid back on the bed, trying to let the blanket warm her and ease some of the tension in her shoulders.

\---

He paced back and forth in the cockpit, having absolutely no clue what to do. He was incredibly frustrated. The look of absolute terror on her face was caused by him because he was too harsh with her, although he had never really known how to be gentle either.

He hated how little she thought of herself. He was just trying to tell her to think more highly of herself but he must have gone about it the wrong way. He had no clue how to go about it the right way.

He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, trying to think back, to remember. His mother. He remembered her best in his dreams, when he wasn’t trying to think about her. He found that when he consciously tried to remember his mother he could only ever remember one thing. A feeling. A feeling of comfort. How?

His breathing had slowed as blurry images flashed behind his eyelids. He needed to be gentle, comfort her, make her feel good in every way he knew possible.

He needed to apologize for being so harsh. Guilt plagued his body at how harsh he had just been with her. Maybe if he apologized she would warm up to him. She needed to know that he was risking everything to protect her. He wasn’t even concerned about that anymore, that he was risking everything, the only thing he was concerned about was her.

He made his way back over to the latter and descended it slowly, giving her plenty of time to understand that he was coming down so he wouldn’t startle her. He rattled his armor against the metal of the latter on purpose to alert her further to his presence. 

Once his feet were solidly on the floor he turned around, only to find her curled up in a ball on his- her bed, still trembling. 

He felt a pang in his chest at the sight. He slowly approached her and looked, leaning over so he could see her face past her shoulder. She was sleeping, but not peacefully.

 _I’m such an idiot._ He thought. She’s just cold. She lived on a hot planet her whole life, of course she’d be cold here.

He acted fast, grabbing two more blankets and carefully and gently draping them over her body. He watched her closely to see if she had stopped shivering but he couldn’t tell through the layers. He slowly reached out, inching his hand closer and closer to her before it carefully rested on her thigh. He could still feel her shivering. 

He walked over to his heating vents and actually turned them on, then he took the hose and pointed it directly towards her, putting his hand out and making sure the hot air was hitting her. He walked up to her again and watched. He watched as her body stopped vibrating and could see the tension she held within herself slowly start to melt away.

Satisfied for now, he went back up to the cockpit to think. He needed to figure out how to get more credits to buy her more substantial clothing. Maybe he should let her pick it out. It would probably help her feel some sort of identity. Nodding to himself, he sat in his chair and began placing coordinates. 

After a while he heard her shuffling in the bed below. He listened carefully as she climbed the latter, noting this was the second time she had ever done so. He listened as she walked into the cockpit and heard her limping with her steps. He winced as he remembered that she had been attacked and harmed on his watch and gripped the controls tighter. She sat down in her chair behind him to his right. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to scare her away, she had approached him all on her own and the last thing he wanted to do was make her flee again in fear.

The tension was palpable, the air was heavy with it. He began to feel hot under all his armor. Maybe that wasn’t the tension though, maybe that was just because he never turned the heat on for a reason. He had a better reason to leave it on though then to turn it off and cool down.

“Thank you.” she said very quietly after a moment. He flipped the switch for his ship to go into autopilot and slowly turned around in his chair for fear of scaring her with any jarring movements.

He felt his heart melt when his eyes landed on her. She had his blanket wrapped around her body and her innocent eyes were the brightest he had ever seen them. She must have gotten some rest in the warmth.

“You’re welcome.” he said. She nervously looked down and then back up at him.

“I am sorry if I have become a burden.” she said, looking back down, not being able to meet his gaze. “I will work my whole life to make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“But it is all I know how to do, to serve, that’s all I know.” she said, bottom lip trembling. 

He suddenly understood. Everything clicked into place. She was asking for him to teach her. She knew she was a slave and knew what that meant in the grand scheme of things. He could feel her remorse for wanting more, for wanting to be more. She had so many more layers than he could have imagined. 

Of course she wasn’t some timid little thing, of course she was strong, she wanted to be, she just didn’t have the resources with her old life to reach her potential. She escaped from the Hutts, that had to count for something? It had to be some testament to her strength.

She looked up at him after she had taken a deep breath and composed herself. She looked at him with such determination. He could tell she was slowly starting to no longer feel ashamed for wanting more for herself, that she was going to accept his help and be more. She was, for the first time in her life, feeling worthy of being something more.


	6. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some plot building and some smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many alien names man

They had landed on a small rural planet, one out of reach of the guild, for both their sakes. He had scoped out the town while she slept, not wanting to wake her and to make sure it was safe for the both of them. He noticed a small shop that sold clothing, he looked through some of it, wondering what items she would gravitate towards. He also looked at the prices, understanding he would need to do some work in order to afford the clothes.

He had continued to scope out the small town and ended up in a cantina. They were all the same on every planet. Filled to the brim with the lowlives of the system or the lowlives just stopping by. He always got threatening looks when he walked through them, especially now since his armor had been upgraded to only beskar. 

He took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink, looking over his shoulder constantly. He sat at the bar, holding the cup firmly in his hand and he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the conversations he heard throughout the room.

One couple was arguing and it was getting heated. The male had stood and began to shout over the female who was cowering below him. He reached his arm back, winding up to hit her when the Mandalorian had shot his grappler and caught the male’s arm, yanking him back. She screamed in horror as he yelled out in pain.

Once his arm had been freed he stood up and bounded over to the Mandalorian.

“I wouldn’t try that Teedah.” the barman stepped in front of him, blocking the enraged being from getting closer to the Mandalorian. “This is a Mandalorian, they are the fiercest warriors in the galaxy.” the barman said, turning around and bowing to him. The Mandalorian kept his eyes locked on the being called Teedah.

“So what,” he growled. “I bet I could wipe that smug look off his face.” Teedah said pointing a finger at the Mandalorian who still stood, staring at him.

“Not in my bar you’re not.” the barman said placing his hand on a blaster and removing it from it’s holster. Teedah got the hint and jerked his arm out of the barman’s grasp, heading back over to his table to find the female he had been with no longer there. He growled and angrily stomped out of the bar.

“Sorry about that Mando.” the barman said as he shoved his blaster back into its holster and waddled around the bar to resume his place behind it. The Mandalorian followed him. “I know you could have easily defended yourself, I just didn’t want to have to clean up anything extra today. I already had to dispose of two Verums who had fought over a speeder and killed themselves in the process. It was ugly.” the barman said, taking a deep breath when he finished speaking.

The Mandalorian stood in front of the barman, unmoving. He looked over, further down the bar where his untouched drank still sat. He waddled over and grabbed it, placing it in front of the Mandalorian. “You want your drink?” he said.

“I need work.” the Mandalorian said. “Got anything here I can do?” the barman began wiping down the counters and thought. He brought his head up and looked around the bar until his eyes landed on two people towards the back, hiding in the shadows.

“You see them?” the barman said flicking his chin up, gesturing to them. The Mandalorian turned around and looked. The two men were already looking back at him, like they had been watching him since he entered. “They pay well.” the barman said.

“To do what?”

“You ask too many questions, Mando. You want payment, you talk to them.” the barman said and walked away. Feeling like he had no other choice, and motivated by the thought of the girl in his ship smiling, the Mandalorian grabbed his drink and walked over to the two in the shadows. He slowly pulled a chair out, giving them plenty of time to stop him if they didn’t want him to sit there, but they didn’t. They allowed him to sit and set his drink down on the table.

The three looked at each other for a moment, sizing each other up.

“A Mandalorian.” the one on the left said after a moment. “Such a pleasure to be in your presence.”

“What is the reason you’ve graced us with your presence today?” asked the one on the right.

“I’m looking for work. The barman told me you pay.” he said, leaning back in his chair.

“That we do, Mando.” said the one on the left leaning back as well and draping his arm on the back of the chair. “I’m Jimba and this is my partner, Koodee. We can provide work in order for you to be paid.” Jimba said. The Mandalorian nodded, and didn’t speak. He waited until they told him what kind of work it would be before he would commit to anything.

“Have you ever heard of the Tara?” asked Koodee. The Mandalorian’s stomach dropped. He had heard of the Tara, but he didn’t let on that he knew, he continued to sit still, letting them do the talking.

“The Tara,” Koodee continued. “Is a tribe that lives here.”

“They have something we want.” said Jimba.

“Yes, they have something we want.” Koodee hissed with pleasure.

“And what is that?” the Mandalorian asked. The two looked at each other with wide, sinister smiles.

“The crown of our ancestors.” Koodee said.

“A crown?”

“Yes,” Jimba said excitedly. “Yellow and blue, one of a kind. The tribe stole it from us.”

“We want it back.” Koodee said. The Mandalorian stood.

“I accept.” he grabbed his still untouched drink and began to walk out of the bar. As he walked outside he saw Teedah, the moof milker from earlier. He continued to walk and just threw the drink in his face and listened as his skin sizzled and melted off while he screamed in agony. He had seen Teedah pour a powder into his drink, the drink he was going to bring back to the girl hopefully still peacefully sleeping on his ship. It was only fair that he reap the consequences of his own wrong doings.

\---

She looked out the small window and saw the Mandalorian approaching. Her heart was beating wildly with excitement as she watched him come closer and closer.

After he had come back to the ship the night before to sleep, she could tell he was stressed. She could tell he was tense. Whenever her master had had a rough day she was forced to perform for him. Now though, she wasn’t being forced to do anything. She was going to perform for the Mandalorian at her own free will to make him feel better. She was giddy at the thought.

She moved as quickly as she could with her healing foot to the middle of the floor and waited for him to open the large door. She posed with her hands above her head and jumped when the door finally began opening. 

Once he had stepped onto the platform, she began. 

He stopped dead in his tracks once he looked up and saw her. She was naked and dancing. She was smiling, he had never seen her smile before. He had been waiting for a long time to see her smile.

He didn’t move or make a sound. He didn’t know if he was supposed to see this. The sound of the door should have alerted her to his arrival.

“Welcome, Mando.” she said to him and beckoned him closer. He felt her pull, even without physically touching him. He was magnetically pulled closer to her by some strange force. His eyes roamed her body as she moved. It felt wrong though. He didn’t know why but it felt so so wrong. But he didn’t want her to stop. The way her hips swayed and circled as she moved was intoxicating. The movement of her breasts as she danced was a sight to behold in and of themselves. 

Once he was fully inside the ship he closed the door, making sure no one else could see her like this. He felt strangely possessive over her. 

But the longer he stood watching her, the more wrong he felt.

“What are you doing?” he asked, careful not to sound like he wasn’t enjoying it, but instead, curious.

“I’m performing.” she said twirling and bending over right in front of him. He wanted to look away but he just couldn’t. It felt so wrong but she was so beautiful and so- naked. And she was performing, how rude would it be to stop her from doing so.

“Performing?”

“Yes. I want to make you feel better.” she said standing up and reaching back to grab his neck and she began grinding on him. He stood still for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest. It was so loud he was worried his voice compressor could pick up the audio and send it through the speakers of his helmet. He was fighting the urge to reach his hands out and grab her hips and bring her closer to where he needed her to be.

He finally mustered up the strength to push her away from him. He was breathing heavily and trying to compose himself when she spoke, sounding hurt.

“Are you not enjoying it?” she sounded absolutely heart-broken. All she wanted to do was to make him feel better.

“You-you don’t have to do this.” he said, voice coming out strained.

“I know.” she said, braving a step closer. “But I want to, I want to please you.” she said completely innocently, which just made it worse.

“You don’t have to please me.” his said, his resolve slowly starting to crack.

“But I want to.” she was making this really, really hard. He didn’t say anything for a moment and he could tell she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She had looked so confident before, and all the sudden she was reverting back to her scared self. She brought her arm up to cover her breasts and a hand down to cover herself. Her cheeks were bright red and by the look on her face, he could tell she would never be able to open up to him again. 

She had just about made up her mind when he reached out.

“You want to know what would please me?” he said suddenly, voice coming out deeper than normal, more raspy. Her eyes lit up slightly.

“Yes, please.” she said hopeful.

“Your pleasure, w-would please me.” he said his voice sounding grittier, like he was holding himself back. She, completely oblivious to his tone, nodded excitedly.

“Okay.” She said with a small smile. He walked over and sat down on the bed, facing her.

“Do not do anything you do not want to do.” he told her firmly. She nodded but he wasn’t sure she had really comprehended what he said. “I order you to tell me when something makes you uncomfortable or you want me to stop.” he said for good measure. She nodded again, swallowing hard. Now, he felt ready to proceed.

“I want you to walk towards me.” he said. She obeyed, moving her hands down to her sides, revealing herself to him as she approached him, looking him dead in the eye. 

He swallowed hard. Her body was beautiful. She was beautiful.

“Good.” he said, once she was right in front of him, looking down slightly at him as he sat. “Now I want you to turn around and bend over, slowly.” he said with darkness. She did as she was told. She could hear his breathing pick up. It came out labored through his helmet and she wondered what he had planned.

“Can I touch you?” he asked. She could recognize the tone of his voice now. She heard the need in his voice, the desperation. She had heard it a million times before, except this time she could understand how he felt. She felt like she needed something too, she just didn’t know what. She suddenly felt hot all over.

“Yes.” she said breathlessly. She felt so vulnerable in that moment but he had helped her this much, she needed to let go of her fears and finally begin to trust him. She actually wanted him to touch her too. She didn’t know why but she was excited for him to touch her.

Then she felt it. She felt his gloved finger run up her slit. 

She had been touched by her master so many times before. She had always loved performing for him. He wouldn’t touch her and she would just dance. Those moments were the only ones that she felt free because she could move however she wanted to. She however, hated the end of her performances because it always led to him touching her. She always felt so gross afterwards and she would cry alone for hours when he had finished with her. 

But with the Mandalorian touching her in that same spot now, it felt different. She had never felt this way before. It felt, good? She didn’t quite know yet. He had just touched her once, slowly running his finger up her slit and then brought his hand away. She had heard him make a tiny noise from behind the helmet and wondered what he was thinking.

“Stand.” he said. She did. “Turn around.” he said. She did. 

Her eyes met his helmet and that strange feeling began to grow stronger. She was breathing more heavily now and her cheeks felt hot. She wanted him to touch her again, but she knew better than to ask him to.

“Was that okay?” he asked, restraint dripping out of his voice. She nodded quickly and blinked at him. She bit her lip and noticed his helmet tip down the slightest bit. She wondered if he was looking at her lips. She wondered then in that moment if he would ever kiss her. She had the strange desire- is that the word?- to kiss him.

He scooted over on the bed, making room for her. He patted the spot he created next to him. She understood what he wanted and sat down.

“Lean back.” he said, resting a hand on her shoulder and easing her back. Her knees were bent and dangling off the bed while the rest of her body lay flat. 

He then stood up and kneeled before her on the floor. He lined his face up with her core and she could once again hear his breathing through the helmet.

He brought his hand up and held it there, waiting for her to notice and look. He pulled the glove off his hand and her eyes widened at seeing his skin. She looked from his hand to his helmet and with wide eyes watched as his hand lowered down to her core.

He gently rubbed his fingers over her clit. She jolted up, sitting now instead of laying and looked down at his hand with wide eyes.

“Is this okay?” he asked carefully. She looked up at him with those same wide eyes and nodded, having never felt anything like that before. 

He began running circles over it and she laid back again, not understanding how she was feeling. She wanted to squirm and move around but his other arm came up and held her hips steady. She felt the overwhelming urge to grind down onto his finger and chase that feeling. She tried not to think, she tried to just get lost in the feeling. Sensing that she was holding more still, he removed his arm.

Even though she had never been touched in that particular spot before, her body knew exactly what to do once she stopped overthinking it.

Her back arched and her mouth opened in a gasp. He pulled back for a moment, giving her a second to catch her breath. She got up on her elbows and looked down her body and up at him.

“Does this please you?” she asked breathlessly.

“Only if it pleases you.” he said. She didn’t know what to say, she just watched as his hand came back down and he continued.

She felt a strange wetness begin to grow but it felt- good. She arched her back again and bit her lip. She felt a weird urge to make a noise but she didn’t want to do anything that would make him stop doing whatever it was he was doing. 

His finger was soft and warm as it gently brushed against her clit. He pinched it lightly and circled it with his thumb applying hard pressure then just barely brushing it, sending shivers down her spine and causing more wetness to pool within her.

As he grew more confident with her reactions he reluctantly drew his hand away from her and took his other glove off. She looked up at him, noticing he had stopped.

“If you want me to stop, just tell me and I will.” he said.

“I don’t think I will want you to stop.” she said unsteadily, keeping her eyes on his hands. She licked her lips, wanting them back on her body. 

He brought his hand down and began working her clit again. He watched as she writhed on the bed with so much restraint. He could hear her tiny gasps and little peeps of noises she would make when he ran over a particularly sensitive area.

He wanted her to let go and enjoy herself. 

He continued touching her clit and brought his other hand up her leg and trailed it over her hip and down the dip to her center. He didn’t want to scare her so began touching her clit with both hands, massaging it, letting her get used to the feeling of both his hands on her. He then brought one hand down, lower, and lower until he felt her wetness. 

He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the feel of her being so wet and soft. 

He swirled his finger around her opening, gathering the wetness on his finger before pushing in slightly. 

He watched as her back arched and she brought her legs up, opening herself up to him. His eyes danced across her face. Her eyes were closed and her lashes fanned out beautifully above her reddened cheeks. She was gnawing aggressively at her bottom lip and when his finger twitched on the edge of her entrance her mouth opened into an ‘o’ as she gasped at the feeling.

He lost all self control and aggressively pushed his finger the rest of the way inside her with an audible grunt. 

She moaned loudly, no longer being able to control herself either. He slid it back out and she whimpered but moaned again when he pushed it back in.

She was discovering pleasure. Never before had she become wet with arousal and never before had she felt this tight feeling in the pit of her stomach. Never before had her insides clenched something so hard.

The room was filled with her gasps and moans, and the sound of her wetness being squished around every time his finger entered her body. It was obscene really, the amount of arousal she had produced. But she had never been aroused in her life, her body was making up for it.

She could faintly hear his quiet grunts, wondering if he was enjoying himself as much as she was. He did say he would find pleasure with her pleasure but what he was doing brought a whole new meaning to the word.

It’s like she could feel things better. She could feel how soft the bed was beneath her and the different textures of blankets that sat below her writhing body.

She could feel ever small ridges of his finger as it pushed itself inside her body. She could feel the tiny indentations on the fingers that were still playing with her clit.

She had let out a particularly sexy moan when he had brushed his finger over her clit a certain way and it left her head spinning. 

She heard a small splash on the floor beneath her and she heard him moan deep within his chest.

She was so fucking wet she was dripping. She had soaked the edges of his shirt at his wrists and it had gotten all over the floor. He ached to taste her. He wanted to rip his helmet off and shove his tongue so deep inside her he’d be able to taste everything. He wanted to clean her up with his tongue and lap at her arousal. He wanted to use his tongue to circle her clit, but he couldn’t, not yet anyway. 

The smell of her arousal gently seeping through his helmet got his blood boiling. He looked up at her to try and get his mind off the aching inside his pants but watching her only made it worse.

She was constantly arching her back and moaning into the air. She clutched at the blankets beneath her desperately and he could tell she was chasing something, something she had never known. He was going to give it to her, even if he had to sit here for hours, he would get her there.

He removed his finger completely from her, causing her to whimper above him but she was too lost to lift her body up and beg him to continue. He looked down and lined his finger, along with a second one at her entrance. He pushed in and she gasped, letting a high pitched whine of pleasure fall from her lips.

“Do you like that?” he asked with his ragged voice and continued to push his fingers into her.

“Yes.” she gasped, arching her back once more, her breasts and hard nipples being thrust into the air by her movements and heavy breathing.

With a growl he pushed into her deeply, harshly and she squealed with pleasure. Confident that she was wet enough and he wouldn’t hurt her, he began ruthlessly pounding his fingers into her. No more slow, dragged out movements, he was now sloshing her wetness all around with his rough, desperate gestures.

“Oh.” she squeaked out. “I think that feels good.” she said breathlessly. He huffed at her words as it encouraged him to continue. He could feel her clenching around his fingers more often than before and he wondered if she was close. She probably wouldn’t even know if she was, never having felt pleasure before in her life. 

He wanted to dirty talk her, that always helped him finish, but she probably wouldn’t even understand what he was saying. Instead he tried to be as obvious as possible with his words.

“You feel so good wrapped around my fingers.” he said. She squealed at the sound of his voice and he could feel her clench tightly at that. A-ha. “I wish I could taste you.” he said honestly. She clenched down on him very tightly with that. He could tell she was very close and focused on what his hands were doing, desperately to bring her that release. 

With a gasp her body shuddered as she clenched and unclenched around him rapidly. Spasms of pleasure plaguing her body. He felt his own tension release as she did around his hand. He made sure to keep up his movements, to slowly bring her down from such an intense orgasm, her first. She moaned out loudly, chanting “Mando.” over and over. 

He could feel himself painfully throbbing in his pants but this was not about him. It was about her. Nothing had ever been about her before and he was determined to make everything about her from now on.

After watching her orgasm he got high off it. Almost wanting to shove his fingers back in and start all over again. Or keep his fingers going slowly so he could pleasure her for hours, bringing her to her her peak and bringing her down, over and over and over again.

He sat back on his heels and waited for her to calm down. Her chest was heaving up and down and he knew her heart must be beating as rapidly as his was. 

“Was that okay?” he asked after a moment, once her breathing had slowed slightly. She swallowed and sat up slowly. She looked absolutely ethereal. She was glistening with sweat and her cheeks were flushed. Her lips were bright red and her nipples were still hard. He wanted to suck on them so badly.

“Yes.” she said with a gasp. “I-I’ve never felt that way before. That’s never happened before.” she said slightly shocked. She looked down at him, as if just now realizing he was the one to have done that for her. “Thank you.” she said sincerely. “I will return the favor.” she said beginning to move. His cock twitched at that, wanting him to let her return the favor, but his mind was stronger. This time had to be about her. Maybe next time could be a mutual thing, or it could be about her again. He may want to make it about her every time. He felt such satisfaction after having done that for her he wondered if his own orgasms could feel as fulfilling anymore.

“No, no.” he said. “That’s okay. Like I said. Your pleasure is my pleasure.” She nodded her head, with her mouth open as she breathed heavily, still trying to catch her breath.

He stood up and looked down at her. He reached his hand out and touched her face with his bare hand. She looked up at him with dreamy eyes and a small smile.

“Mmmm.” she hummed and closed her eyes at the feeling of him caressing her jaw. She then opened her eyes and looked into his. “Can I kiss you?” she whispered. Her eyes were searching for his, moving back and forth over his helmet. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. She was gorgeous. He could easily get lost in her eyes. 

Wait.

Did she just ask to kiss him? Did she just voice something that she wanted to do? How could he deny her? This was a huge step for her! Finally, she was realizing she can want things. 

He wanted to remove his helmet so bad, crash his lips against hers and taste her soul as he massaged her lips with his, but he couldn’t. Not now. 

Instead he leaned forward slightly and she blinked at him, understanding. 

She leaned forward and gently placed her lips on the smooth metal of his helmet. He could feel his heart beating so fast he was worried she would hear it.

She could hear it. She could barely hear it over her own heart though. Even though it wasn’t exactly what she meant, she was grateful he allowed her to do that. She had wanted to after all. And he let her. She was still struggling with the idea of being able to get things if she wanted them, but she had wanted freedom and she got it. It had cost a lot, her sanity mostly, feeling like she was falling down a spiral when she thought about what she had done to escape. But she did it, and she got what she wanted, and it was... okay. It brought her to him though. She was slowly realizing though that she wanted him instead, all of him, and she was worried that was something at an even higher cost than freedom. And as cheesy as it sounds, it just might be a price she’d be willing to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy did i struggle with this chapter. I really wanted to finish it though because i wanted to get some smut out for ya'll to enjoy. I had imagined this scene in my head of her dancing for him so many times i just had to get it out and hopefully i transitioned it well enough so it doesn't seem so sudden. i changed the ending about 5 times and finally wrote something i am happy with so hopefully you guys like it too. i struggle to just keep it in her point of view. i feel like the thing that makes the mandalorian so special is his mystery and when i write from his point of view i feel like it takes away from that. let me know though if you like how i've been doing it by switching back and forth so you know what's going on in both their heads or if you'd prefer to stick solely to the point of view of the girl. also she will only be known as the girl because i want ya'll to be able to insert yourselves more easily into her position i just CANNOT bring myself to writing (y/n). maybe that will change when i get more experience but this is what you'll get for now. i also tried to keep her descriptions very vague because there are so many different ways a person can look and again i want ya'll to be able to envision you being pleasured by the mandalorian ;). anyways, i hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading :)


	7. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want?” he asked, standing over her, stalking her. She looked down at his hand again and swallowed hard. She looked back up at him with desperate, pleading eyes.  
> “I-I want you to touch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't plan on writing smut for this chapter but it just kinda happened. enjoy!

“What do we do now?” she asked, looking up at his helmet where she thought his eyes were. She heard him sigh and let go of her. She suddenly felt colder.

“I have a mission.” he said with no emotion to his voice.

“A mission?”

“Yes. I have to do some work in order to earn credits.” he put his gloves back on and began walking over to his weapons vault.

She didn’t know what to say to that. She just watched him ruffle through his weapons. He grabbed a blaster and put it in his thigh holster and grabbed more ammo for his rifle.

“Can I come with you?” she asked after a moment. He slammed the weapons vault door shut and moved over to open the door to leave and began to walk out, ignoring her.

The truth was, he didn’t want to look at her face as he left because he was worried if he turned back around to look at her he may never want to leave his ship again and spend the rest of his days pleasing her. 

She watched as he left. She watched the way his cape fluttered in the wind and the way the setting sun silhouetted his shape. 

She was entranced by him. This man, this Mandalorian, was teaching her so much. She cared for him which is something she had never really felt before. 

She cared for the other slave girls that she served with, but she learned not to get attached to them because they were always feisty and tested the master’s temper. They didn’t last long. 

She mostly kept to herself while she was there and didn’t really have any emotions toward anyone. Well, anyone except the master and her keeper. Her master she was scared of and disgusted by, but her keeper, she hated her keeper. She still feels her face get red and her blood boil when she thinks about him. Her master at least owned her, had bought her fair and square. He caressed her sometimes when he had finished with her and even though she was disgusted by him and wanted it to end so she could bathe the feeling of him off her body, she knew his touches were meant to soothe. Her keeper would hit her constantly, and take advantage of her.

No matter how much she hated him though, and no matter how much he deserved it, she still felt guilty about what she had done to him, what she had done to escape.

She shook her head trying to rid those thoughts and memories from her brain. She looked back out and focused on the Mandalorian. His silhouette was getting smaller the farther he walked away from her and her heart yearned for him to come back.

She swallowed hard, worried that she would not be able to bear it if he got injured or killed. What would she do without him? He can be cold at times, but what had just happened moments ago made her feel the warmest she had ever felt. Not just on the surface of her skin, but inside, inside her soul, he made her feel warm.

She had emotions for him that she didn’t understand. She didn’t have the words in her lexicon to describe what she felt towards him. She knew she was confused by him, she didn’t understand him. Her confusion had less to do about the fact that he’s a Mandalorian and more to do about him, and his personality. 

She had an idea of the history of the Mandalore but she was ignorant to most of the details about them. She wanted to learn more about him and his life, not just as a Mandalorian, but as him. She didn’t know if that would break any rules but she decided to ask him when he returned so she wouldn’t offend him or do anything to dishonor him.

She had strange emotions when she saw him. He was entrancing. She could stare at his helmet for hours. She didn’t even want to imagine how long she would be able to stare at his actual face. The shape of his eyes, his lips, the color of his skin, she wanted to explore all of it.

She had gotten a glimpse of his skin when he took his gloves off to touch her but she was too caught up in the way he was making her feel. 

She hit the button to close the door, angry with herself for not having paid more attention to the mystery that is the Mandalorian.

_ Next time _ , she thought as the door closed, casting her back in the shadows,  _ I’m going to worship anything he allows me to see. _

\---

The Tara weren’t far from the town. He reached the top of the ridge and laid on his stomach out of sight of the villagers. He grabbed his rifle to look through the scope and get a better idea of what he was dealing with. He saw a few women and children walking around the village holding hands. His gaze continued to shift around until his eyes landed on a door guarded by two men.

_ That’s gotta be it.  _ He thought. His first thought was to just shoot the two guards with his rifle but that would cause a commotion and bring in reinforcements, making the extraction more difficult. He was going to have to wait until there were less people in the hope that he could sneak around and somehow get into that hut.

It was still somewhat light out and his best bet would be going in the dead of night, when most of the people were sleeping. He decided that until then, he would get some rest too. He went back into the treeline to stay out of plain sight and find a tree to lean up against.

He sat down and leaned back, taking a calming breath as he closed his eyes.

He was drifting when his thoughts roamed to her. It wasn’t what he had already seen though, this was his mind conjuring up a vision of her. 

She was in a long soft pink dress, golden light bathing her skin and making it look like she was glowing, that she was the one emitting the light. She was spinning in slow motion, no, not spinning, she was, dancing, smiling, happy, safe. 

“Mando.” she said when she noticed him there, calling to him, calling out for him. Her voice echoed and bounced all around his head. Her voice sounded like the most beautiful melody he had ever heard and his name was his favorite song.

She reached a hand out for him to take and he took it. Her skin was so soft and it ignited something within him. His hand felt warm where they touched. Not hot like it was unbearable but the perfect temperature just warm enough to relax someone into delirium.

She giggled and brought him closer, pulling him against her body. He could feel everything now, as if he wasn’t wearing his armor. All of his skin was now ignited in that warm feeling and he felt himself slipping further and further away from reality. But he didn’t want to be in reality, he wanted to be here, wherever here was, with her, forever. 

His heart started beating rapidly in his chest when he looked down and saw that she was suddenly naked in his arms. He could feel her bare breasts brushing against his skin and warming it. She then dragged her hands up his bare arms, feeling his skin and his muscles, leaving tingles in her wake. 

She continued the ascent of her hands when she reached his shoulders. Her hands slowly, leisurely, dragging up to his neck and higher until she grabbed for his helmet. He didn’t stop her. He was lost in the feeling of her skin touching his, he was drunk on it. He kept his hands on her hips, slowly running soft circles into her skin, chasing that warm feeling that emitted when they connected and caused friction against their skin. 

He allowed her to slowly lift the helmet off his head, temporarily blinding him when his viewscreen was higher than his eyes. 

Everything was pitch black when the helmet lifted fully off his head and he jolted. His eyes shot open and it was just as dark. 

He could hear his heavy breathing in the quiet of the forest, shocked out of that dreamland and back into the chill of reality. 

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest like it wanted out. He clutched his chest, trying to keep his heart from fleeing his body, and he blinked rapidly, trying to get the image of her out of his head.

She had removed his helmet, and he let her. No, he can’t do that. He can’t let that happen. It would have been so nice to see her with his own eyes, to kiss her, to taste her, to love her, without the barricade of the helmet. No. He can’t remove the helmet. This is the Way. 

“This is the Way.” he whispered to himself in the forest, affirming it. He looked around, trying to get his bearings again and stood up on shaky legs. He stretched his neck and narrowed his eyes.  _ Enough about her, I need to focus on this _ . But he was doing this  _ for  _ her.  _ Enough!  _

\---

“Can I ask you something?” she asked once they had gotten into hyperspace. 

“Go ahead.”

“What did you do on your mission?” she asked. There was a long moment of silence so she slinked back into her seat feeling awkward. 

The mission had gone fine, not quite to plan but he was alive and unharmed. He thought the Tara would be much more difficult to deal with but they had all gone to sleep, even the guards. He was grateful that he wouldn’t have to kill them because just before he was going to, a child ran up to one of the guards and dragged him into a hut, the other one going into another hut. 

The tribe seemed very peaceful despite the rumors he had heard. He felt a pang of guilt when he removed the crown off the pedestal and wondered if Jimba and Koodee were actually stealing it from it’s actual home. He tried not to think about it anymore. He needed to do this. For her. He needed to make the money to be able to provide for her.

When he had gotten back to the cantina to give the crown to the two aliens they had refused to give him his money, so he killed them, stole their money and valuables and considered taking the crown with him to sell but decided against it, the grateful looks on the faces of the Tara were worth it. Plus, the money that the two had on them would more than cover them for a while.

She didn’t know why he had to be so difficult sometimes. She just wanted to get to know him better, why did he have to make it harder for her to get to know him. She guessed that because he is a Mandalorian that he has to maintain a certain level of secrecy about himself. She just wanted to get closer to the man behind the mask.

Another thought crossed her mind. The Mandalorians are not known for their sympathy, they are known for being some of the most elite warriors in the galaxy. She knew that the reason she was still alive and in his presence was because of him, not who he was.

“Can I ask you something else?” she asked. 

“Go ahead.”

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“My name?”

“Yeah, I feel weird calling you Mando, I don’t want to be disrespectful.”

“It’s not disrespectful.”

“Oh.” she contemplated this for a moment. “Can I ask you another question?” she asked.

“How about from now on you just ask the question instead of asking if you can ask the question.” he said. She looked down, embarrassed. He sighed. “What do you want to know?”

“How many people have you killed?” she asked. He didn’t answer, how could he. He just sat there. “I’ve killed someone.” she said quietly after a moment, looking down at the ground with wide eyes as if she were reliving it. “I killed my keeper.” she looked up at him. “That’s how I was able to escape.” she tried to search his face for a reaction but that damn helmet prevented her from doing that. 

She was afraid that he would kill her now. Afraid that he wouldn’t want a killer on board his ship and traveling with him. Afraid that he now saw her worth and understood why she had so much trouble accepting comfort. It wasn’t because of her status that she didn’t feel worthy, it was because of what she had done.

Tears quickly spilled from her eyes and traveled down her cheeks as she sat there, shaking with guilt.

“You did what you had to.” he said quietly after a moment.

“But I killed him.”

“Could you have escaped without killing him?”

“No.”

“Then you did what you had to.” he said standing up. She looked down, not wanting to accept his acceptance of her. 

“But I enjoyed it.” she said almost inaudibly. He was able to hear it though.

“I don’t blame you.” he said and left the cockpit, leaving her surprised and alone.

So the Hutts hadn’t lied. The bounty puck he was given for her did say she was a murderer. He didn’t think any differently of her though. It actually made sense. She must have survived out in the desert for days by herself before he came and picked her up. She is tougher than he thought. This information somehow made him feel even more attached to her. She could actually hold her own she has just been plagued by the guilt of what she’s done she hasn’t been in her right mind. 

It didn’t make him feel any unease about not turning her in though. He could still feel the goodness she had in her heart. And the fact that she had been so guilty confirmed that.

“Mando?” she called from behind him, in that soft sweet voice.

“Yes.”

“Is everything going to be okay?” she asked. He sighed. He knew what she meant by the question. He knew she was really asking for forgiveness for what had made her so guilty. He didn’t want to be stoic about this question. He wanted to assure her that everything is okay. And who knows, maybe with her more comfortable with herself she could help him out and he could give her money and let her start her own life rather than just living in his shadow.

He turned around to face her. He walked to her until he was right in front of her. He could hear her nervous breathing and could tell by the quickness that her eyes moved with that she was anxious to hear his answer.

“Everything will be okay.” he said firmly.

“How do you know?” she asked looking up at him. She was trembling slightly.

“Do you think of me as a killer? Do you think of me as anything bad or unworthy?” he asked. Her eyes widened.

“Oh no! You are a Mandalorian, you-you are extraordinary.” she said.

“And I have killed more enemies than I can count.” he told her. “I do what I have to. Does that change your mind about how you feel about me?” 

“No.”

“Do you understand my point?”

“Yes.” She took a deep breath. It was almost like a sigh but it looked like this was the first breath she had taken in days. More color came to her face with it and her trembling ceased. She suddenly didn’t look so frail. She looked, strong, almost, at least more solid. She stood more firmly on the ground now. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. When she opened them she looked directly at his helmet with such intensity he felt hot all over.

She looked like a new person now. 

“Mando?” she asked. Her voice still sounded just as sweet and he felt his heart flutter at the way her lips shaped his name.

“Yes?” she approached him. She approached him until her body was flush against his armor. Then he was sure she could hear his breathing as the energy in the room shifted.

“Can I pleasure you now?” she asked running her hands over the armor on his arms until she reached the part that was only covered by clothes. 

He swallowed hard. He didn’t want to use her. But this wasn’t using her. She just asked to pleasure him and he had already made sure that he pleasured her first. There should be nothing wrong with this. He wanted her so bad.

She guided his arms so his hands rested on her hips and he gripped them tightly. She then slid her hands over his chest plate and slowly slid them around his neck, pressing her body fully against him. 

He was worried she’d be able to feel his heart beating through the armor. He didn’t want her to know how much he enjoyed this, how much he wanted it, that would just be giving too much away.

“Please?” she said again and he was losing. He was losing the battle against her and the battle against his own body. 

What would she do? Use her mouth? Use her hands? Use her- something else? Just the thought of it made him hard and he was again worried she would be able to feel it pushing against her stomach.

She looked down between them. She’d felt it and looked up with a smirk. She fucking smirked at him. What the hell was he supposed to do then? 

“Can I take that as a yes?” she asked slowly sliding down his body to kneel in front of him. He waited a moment before he could answer, not trusting his own voice. He took a few deep breaths before choking out a “Yes.”

She smiled and looked directly in front of her, at his hard cock. She blinked in curiosity and slowly brought her hands up. She ran then over his hips, one of the few parts of his body that wasn’t covered in armor. She wanted him to be able to feel her, to enjoy this as much as she enjoyed him. She wanted to please him. There was just something about him that she was drawn to and the more she uncovered about him, like just now when he told her it would be okay so genuinely she believed it, the more she wanted the ravage him.

She had no idea where these desires came from but she just desperately wanted him in her mouth. She was too familiar with doing this because of her previous life but this time she was choosing to do it and she would go at her own pace and open her eyes, rather than leaving them squeezed shut and praying for it to be over soon.

She brought her hands over his hips and towards where she could see the outline of his hardening cock through his pants. She could feel that wetness pooling within her again which confused her because he wasn’t touching her.

Nevertheless, she finally reached it and brushed her hand over it gently. She looked up at him to see his reaction but of course he gave her nothing. He just stared down at her with the blasted helmet protecting him from her, and probably himself too.

She grabbed him through his pants and pumped it a few times. It felt so much more fun to do it when she had a choice and actually wanted to please the person above her. She felt him tense in her hand and she gave him a few more strokes before bringing her hands up to the waistline of his pants. 

She wrapped her fingers around it and looked up at him, asking if she could pull them down. He nodded and she looked back down to focus. 

Aware that he probably wouldn’t like too much skin showing. She pulled them down just enough for her to reach in and grab his dick to pull it out.

She had dragged her hand gently down his lower abdomen and dipped under the fabric and barely brushed the skin of his cock. He jerked in her grasp but she continued. She carefully wrapped her hand around him and pulled him out of his pants, leaving the waist line to rest just below it.

Once he was exposed to her she looked at his cock with wide eyes. He was massive, long and thick and so good looking. She had no idea the male anatomy could be so beautiful and it made her look up at him and wonder how much beauty he was hiding under that helmet.

She looked back down and worshipped him, just like she had promised herself to do. She slightly pushed the hem of his shirt up and ran her hands over his skin. 

It was tan and beautiful. She leaned up and kissed his hip and then moved over to the other side and did the same. She pushed his shirt up just a little bit higher and saw two lines coming from around his obliques and pointing down to his cock that looked painfully hard.

She decided she didn’t want to make him wait any longer. She used one hand and gripped him to hold him steady and she used the other hand to rest on his thigh, with her fingers touching the exposed part of his skin, to hold herself steady.

She lowered herself down and was about to kiss his cock when she remembered something, something very important.

“Is this okay?” she asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Yes.” he said sounding out of breath. She nodded in confirmation then looked back down to continue.

Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of her lips brushing his skin. It was so warm and smooth. She kissed the shaft of his dick softly and made her way up to the tip where he was leaking precum. She had the strange urge to reach her tongue out to dip into it.

She looked up at him, to gain the courage then back down, doing just that. Her tongue lapped at it and she tasted him. It was really salty but the longer she did it, the more sweet it tasted. 

She could hear him breathing heavily above her now. She could see the small bit of his abdomen that was uncovered contracting tightly with every breath.

She moved down lower until she was staring at the base of his cock that was just slightly covered by the hem of his pants. It looked like something more was there so she pushed his pants down further to uncover his balls. They were so round and soft looking. She reached her hand out and touched them. He jerked violently in her hand and it almost made her want to pull away, worried she had hurt him, but then she remembered how she felt when he touched her.

Remembering what he had done to keep her still and she wanted to do the same. She stood up and pushed him back until he was against a wall and then she knelt back down to continue but he stopped her. 

“Wait.” he said, still sounding so out of breath. He reached down and grabbed her shirt. “Can you take this off please?” he asked in that desperate voice that she recognized. It made her notice more wetness pooling and she could feel herself throbbing. 

She nodded and reached down, pulling the shirt from her body and exposing her breasts to him. 

He actually moaned when he saw them and when he saw how hard her nipples were. He could see them poking through her shirt and he wanted nothing more than to free them and to touch them. So, he did.

He grabbed her arm and brought her to stand in front of him. He took both his gloves off and tossed them on the ground. He reached up with his hands and grabbed both her arms. He suddenly spun her around until she was the one pressed against the wall. She gasped at the sudden change and it made him want to kiss her mouth so badly and hear her make those sounds with his lips.

He would catch all of her gasps and tiny noises of pleasure with his mouth while he tasted her. He wanted to run his tongue over her lips and bite them with his teeth. He wanted to explore not only the inside of her mouth with his tongue but also her pussy. 

Dear God that pussy. He wanted to pound into her so bad right now. Maybe he would, maybe he would do that, only if she wanted to.

His eyes trailed down her body, slowly grazing over her neck and where it met at her collar bone. He wanted suck and nip at it but he couldn’t. He could feel his dick getting harder when his eyes roamed over her breasts. He reached his uncovered hands up and cupped them. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed at the feeling.

He couldn’t make this about him, not yet, not when there were so many things she didn’t know but deserved to feel.

He ran his thumbs over her nipples and watched as she brought her bottom lip up and captured it between her teeth.

He wanted to bend down and suck and bite at her nipples now, but again, he can’t. This damn helmet.

For now, he settled for pinching and pulling and twisting her nipples. He leant closer to her, bringing his head right next to her ear.

“Is this okay?” he whispered and he felt her nod. “Would you like more?” he asked. He felt her nod more quickly.

“Yes, please.” she gasped. He growled at her response. He didn’t mean to it just happened. She was so responsive to him and he loved it. He loved her high pitched coos and her innocent words.

He brought his hands down her body and dipped in the waistline of her pants before she reached a hand out and stopped him. He immediately froze on the spot.

“Wait,” she said panting. “This is supposed to be about you.” she said with her eyes closed. It looked like she was losing a battle with herself. Her brain wanted one thing but her body craved another, he could relate so much to that. He wondered if that’s how he looked without the helmet, which is exactly why he kept it on, well that and a few other reasons.

He didn’t say anything or do anything else. He just stood there, hand hovering so closely to her center. He wanted to break free from her hold and just push his fingers into her but he wouldn’t. He was going to let her make her own decision.

He could feel her grip loosening on his wrist as her breathing became shallow. With each passing moment as her grip lessened he brought his hand lower and lower, reaching each limit that he gave her, her restraint melting away from the heat of her own desire.

Finally, he reached her clit. She gasped in his ear and grabbed onto him for support. He brought his finger down lower to find that she was already wet. He groaned and dipped in slightly, gathering her wetness and bringing it back up to her clit. 

He began rubbing harsh, aggressive circles into it and he could feel her grinding herself into his hand, wanting it rougher. He huffed in surprise at this revelation and thought maybe he could pound into her without worry. He’d have to wait and see though because right now he was very satisfied with how things were going.

After rubbing her clit for a while and listening to her pleased gasps and moans he brought his hand lower and circled her entrance. She moaned out in desperation and tugged on him, trying to urge him to push into her. He smirked under the helmet at her eagerness and rewarded her with two of his fingers. 

She moaned loudly in his ears and it caused his grip around her waist to tighten. He wanted to completely dominate her. He kept his fingers still for a moment, letting her adjust to them before he started scissoring them inside her, prepping her.

He could feel how wet she was and it drove him mad. He wanted to bring his fingers up to his mouth and taste her. He wanted to drink her. 

He curled his fingers and she cried out for him. He grunted at the sound and it caused his hips to involuntarily thrust. He wanted to be inside her so bad.

“I want to try something.” he said in her ear. She could only whimper in response. 

He pulled his fingers out of her and she whimpered again at the loss of contact. He then knelt before her and slowly pulled her pants down until they were around her ankles. He then stood up and grabbed her hand, helping her step out of them and into the nude. He then kicked the pants aside and pushed her against the wall. He ran his hands over her hips and over the curve of her ass, grabbing and the flesh and kneading it. She was so warm.

She gasped when he pressed up against her, feeling the hot skin of his dick against her stomach. It seemed to snap her out of her haze because she looked up at him with such lustful eyes it knocked the wind right out of him. He froze.

She kept her eyes locked on the helmet and knelt down in front of him once more. She grabbed his cock in her hand and pumped him a few times, causing him to lean over her and support himself on the wall in front of him.

“Shit.” he hissed from under the helmet.

Then he felt it. He felt her warm, wet tongue run up the underside of his cock and he shuddered. Once she had reached the tip she wrapped her lips around him and swirled her tongue around it. 

He pounded the wall above her in pleasure, trying to keep quiet.

She could feel how hard he was and it was breathtaking. She wanted all of him in her mouth, but it wasn’t possible. He was way too big to fit. Even though her gag reflex had long since disappeared from both her master and her keeper ignoring her cries and gasping plees to stop as they thrust themselves deep down her throat, her jaw wouldn’t even open wide enough.

She was able to get about half of him in her mouth before she felt herself straining. She moaned around him, wanting to put more of him in her mouth but it was becoming painful.

She felt a tug on her hair and she took him from her mouth and looked up.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” he said, voice sounding tight. She nodded at him and went back to work. She settled for bobbing her head on what would comfortably fit in her mouth and using her hands to work what wouldn’t fit.

She would twist her hands in opposite directions as she moved them up and down his cock while she bobbed her head and licked him at the same time.

She could hear his grunts and moans from above her. She loved the sound of his voice. She didn’t know why but the sound of his voice alone could make that wetness pool inside her.

She thought about how good it felt to have him touch her just a moment ago and she was aching to feel it again. 

She timidly brought one of her hands down and almost fearfully brought it down her body, worried that she would hurt herself somehow. She trusted him to touch her more than she trusted herself. 

Once she had reached the spot that he always focused on she sucked in a deep breath through her nose and her eyes popped open.

She tore him from her mouth and moaned loudly at the feeling of her finger doing the same thing his had done.

“Oh fuck.” he said from above her as he watched her get disracted by pleasuring herself. She gasped and leaned her head back with her eyes closed, her other hand still on his cock, squeezing as she pleasured herself.

That was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed in his life. He needed to feel something though. It was painful for him to just watch her do- that, and not touch himself. He brought one of his hands down and wrapped around her hand that was still wrapped around him. He carefully started pumping and her eyes snapped open, as if remembering what she was supposed to be doing.

She brushed his hand away and took a few steadying breaths before taking him in her mouth again. He moaned loudly at the feeling of her wet hot mouth wrapping around him. Her lips were so tightly wrapped around him and the way they felt running back and forth over and over made him see stars from behind his closed eyelids.

He grunted when he felt one of her small hands reach up and start cupping his balls.

Then, he could feel it. He could feel the beginnings of his orgasm coursing through his veins. He didn’t want it to end yet. The sight of her on her knees with his cock wrapped around her lips was one he wanted to see for the rest of his life.

He couldn’t hold back though. Not after seeing her pleasure herself. That had gotten him too worked up to be able to hold himself back from finishing. 

He reached down and grabbed her hair, gripping it tightly, trying to get her to slow down so he could enjoy himself for just a little bit longer but apparently she took this as him being rough with her because it caused her to moan and the vibrations made his balls tighten and he was on the brink.

Maybe he should just let himself go. But it felt too good like this he didn’t want it to end. He lightly began thrusting in her mouth to meet her head motions. He just had to keep moving to distract himself from the intense pleasure he was giving her.

Then, she stopped. Talk about edging. He was gasping for breath and opened his eyes to find her looking up at him with a string of spit connecting her lip to the tip of his cock. He could die, he really could. His heart could just stop at any moment. Everything she did to turn him on he thought there’s no way he can be more turned on than this, then she surprised him.

“Isn’t it gonna happen yet?” she asked with bright red lips. They were raw from giving him head for so long but he wouldn’t have them any other way, except maybe on his mouth, but not yet.

He didn’t know what to say to that. And he couldn’t say anything anyways, he was too out of breath. He just wiggled his hips and she got the hint, taking him back in her mouth. He moaned loudly again, feeling just how close she had left him.

“So close.” he choked out and she moaned around him, causing him to grunt at the stimulation. He reached down and gripped her hair again and she moaned again. And remembered how his words affected her.

“You feel so good.” he was barely able to get out before she reached down herself again and when she moaned at the pleasure of hearing his voice and then again at the pleasure of herself, he lost it.

He froze as he felt his balls constrict and his cum shot down her throat. She hummed at the taste and the vibrations only prolonged his orgasm. He grunted one long sound as he came down her throat. She had brought her hand back up from herself and wrapped around his exposed hip to steady herself under him as he shot violent ropes of his pleasure down her throat. He could vaguely feel the wetness that her fingers were leaving on his skin and it made him cum all the harder at the thought that she had fingered herself as opposed to just touching her clit. 

Once he was finally reduced to slow spasms from around her lips, she released him and wiped the spit and rogue semen from her mouth and looked up at him with a smile. He was gasping, trying to stay standing above her and not collapse on top of her.

“Was that okay?” she asked after a moment and he huffed out a laugh. Her eyes widened with joy at the sound.

He slowly turned, allowing her room to stand against the wall next to him. She carefully tucked him back into his pants and righted his clothes so no more skin was showing except for his hands that were still gloveless. She was going to put his gloves on when she reached down and grabbed his hand, taking advantage of his relaxed state to look at them closely. 

They weren’t as soft as the rest of him, feeling slightly coarse to the touch. That must be from how much work he does. She ran her fingers over the tops of his, recognizing the ridges that she had felt when he pleasured her. She could feel that wetness pooling again and it started to become uncomfortable. She was so wet she was aching to be touched. She could feel it dripping down her leg and she just wanted him to touch her.

It had felt good when she touched herself but it felt even better when he touched her. He seemed to know her body better than she did.

She looked up at him, she could still hear his heavy breathing as he came down from his high. She looked back down at his hand and remembered how heavy they felt when he held her breasts, which made her think of the way she felt when he had touched her nipples. She whimpered at the thought and looked up at him desperately, pleading with her eyes to have him touch her.

She didn’t know if his eyes were open or not. The only thing she could hear was his breathing. He was still breathing quickly but it sounded more deep and less labored like he was preparing himself to do something strenuous.

“You want something from me?” he asked. The sound of his voice made her gulp. She loved the sound of his voice, she wondered if she would be able to orgasm just from the sound of it alone.

She nodded her head and he pushed himself from the wall and stood at full height.

“What do you want?” he asked, standing over her, stalking her. She looked down at his hand again and swallowed hard. She looked back up at him with desperate, pleading eyes.

“I-I want you to touch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the thing. i have been struggling so much with this story because i wrote two mysterious characters. obviously the mandalorian is mysterious, that's his thing right but you, the reader i purposely kept vague because i want her to slowly be discovered, but then its like well if they both don't want to talk then where's the story? so she had to reveal something that would make her feel better and more confident so i can have a character for the manadalorian to respond to. also, i feel so much pressure to write something you guys will like and it wasn't fun anymore. so i forgot about ya'll and just wrote something i would want to read. now that i've written it though i am looking forward to your feedback and hopefully you enjoy it too. more coming soon! i've got some really fun ideas i'd like to try out.


	8. The Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just want more of you.” she said quietly, mostly to herself, but she knew he heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i left you waiting so long for this cliffhanger and i'm also sorry for what i did with it... i hope you enjoy:) also sorry i feel like it's kinda short but a lot happens.

He didn’t know it would be possible to bounce back so fast from such an intense orgasm but apparently it is. Her words, the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes was all he needed to feel the life surging through him again, that and the motivation that she needed him, and only him made him feel that much more powerful.

He backed her into the bed. She felt the backs of her legs hit the edge and he reached a hand out to ease her down. He pushed her back until she was laying down, with her legs dangling off the bed, like she was the first time.

Her breathing picked up as her body recognized the position and she felt another rush of wetness in between her thighs. He ran his fingers up her slit, bringing her wetness up to her clit and rubbing her harshly.

She moaned loudly at his fast movement, she could sense he had something planned. His determination evident by the quickness of his fingers and his body language. He looked like a man on a mission.

He thrust two fingers insider her suddenly and she cried out, reaching her hands above her and pushing against the wall, bringing herself closer to his touch.

He scissored his fingers inside her again, making the decision that this was actually going to happen.

He leant over her and brought his other hand down to aggressively pinch and pull at her nipples and she didn’t know what came over her but she grabbed his hand and brought his finger up to her mouth and sucked on them while looking at his helmet. He froze for a second, watching her as her eyes met his while she sucked on his fingers. If it was possible for him to spontaneously combust he felt in that moment that he could. He almost wanted to pull away and shove his cock down her throat again, almost. Instead, he took his fingers out of her and pulled his other hand away from her mouth, offering the one coated in her arousal. She looked at the hand then back up at him. She took the hand and slowly put the fingers in her mouth, circling her tongue around them, tasting herself. 

She thought she tasted much sweeter than he did. She heard him whimper through the helmet and she felt like putty beneath him at the sound.

Quickly, he began pulling his pants down just enough to expose himself to her. She looked at it with wide eyes as it stood to full length before her. She then looked back up at his helmet.

“Is this okay?” he asked. She nodded quickly and repositioned herself on the bed, sitting up on her elbows and looking down at how close his cock was to her entrance. She could see it trying to lean down, to reach her, as if it had a mind of its own. She didn’t know why but she wanted his cock inside of her. She kept thinking that if his fingers felt good then that thing must feel even better because it is so much bigger than anything that had ever been inside her before.

He reached down and grabbed her chin, tilting her head up so she looked at him.

“I need verbal confirmation.” he said gently.

“Yes, please. I need you.” she said. He nodded and looked down, grabbing his length in his hand and lining himself up with her. 

He leaned forward, pushing in the slightest bit and she bit her lip at the feeling.

He reached down with his other hand and rubbed her clit as he began pushing himself in, making sure she stayed wet. She gasped as she watched his cock disappeared inside her and leaned her head back moaning loudly into the open air at the feeling of him stretching her out.

He pushed all the way in with a grunt and her elbows gave out below her and her chest heaved up and down as she tried to adjust.

“I-is this okay?” he asked, sounding like he was in a great deal of pain, but really he was straining against not being able to move until he knew she was okay..

“Oh, yes.” she gasped out. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she dragged herself further down the bed, bringing him even closer to her. They both groaned at the feeling.

He moved her legs until they were no longer wrapped around him, allowing him space to move.

He slowly pulled out of her, watching as his dick came into view shiny and soaking wet, coated with her slick. He looked back up at her and her mouth was wide open, gasping for air as she gasped and whimpered as she felt him moving. He slammed back into her and she moaned loudly.

“Oh Mando!”

He set his pace. Hard and steady. She knew that pace would have her falling apart under him soon as she had been so worked up for so long, she could already feel traces of that crazy feeling she had the last time. She found herself chasing after it now that she knew what she was shooting for. 

She grinded down onto him with each thrust and pounded back down onto him, meeting his pace. 

He paused just long enough to climb on the bed above her so he could be closer to her body. He supported himself on his forearm, leaving his other hand free to grip her hips and help pound into her more fiercely.

She met his thrusts with her hips, the sound of skin slapping echoed through the ship. The sound of her arousal squelching could also be heard and she didn’t know if she should be embarrassed by it or not. 

She was too distracted to care. The Mandalorian seemed to know all the spots to make her feel a flash of pleasure. He had angled his hips just right to hit something inside of her that made her back arch harshly as she gasped below him.

“You like that?” he asked with that goddamn voice.

“Mmm yes.” she croaked out with a high pitched whimper.

He would occasionally move his hand down to her clit and rub it quickly, bringing her close to that same feeling but never quite to the point she had felt before. She wonders if he knew what he was doing by bringing her so close because each time he brought her to that edge she felt like he was bringing her higher and higher up and when she finally falls it’s going to be long and hard and oh so wonderful.

She could hear him moaning from beneath his helmet and she put her hand up to it wishing it was his actual face. She slid her hand down the cool steel and down onto his neck. She pulled the cowl down that was blocking his skin from her and put her hand up against his throat. She was searching for his pulse. She needed to feel more of his skin because right now it almost felt like he was just touching her. She needed him to feel her.

She almost wished he was going slower and enjoying it more. But like she had noticed before, he was on a mission. She wished that she could kiss him. She wanted to slow things down, not that it didn’t feel good like this she just thought it would be more meaningful if they really took their time with each other.

Before she could find his pulse though, in a desperate attempt to get some semblance of an idea of how he felt, he had jumped off of her and ripped himself away from her.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a ragged voice, stuffing himself back in his pants.

She was panting, looking back and forth, confused and scared but still very turned on.

“I just wanted to feel you.” she said.

“Well it felt like you were trying to take my helmet off.” he said accusingly. “You know I can’t take it off!” he said, his anger becoming evident in his voice.

“No,” she said sitting up and crawling on the bed to get closer to him, he only backed away. “I would never do something like that. I-I would never want to dishonor you.” she said looking down, tears stinging in her eyes, her desire was quickly freezing over.

She pulled into herself, feeling very cold. She looked down at the bed and grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around herself. She was looking away long enough to look back up and see that he had gone.

\---

They had arrived to a new system. He let her come out with him this time. He needed her to pick out the clothes she wanted, but not because he wanted her to. After their little incident he has tried to keep his distance from her. 

He felt like he should be with her. He wanted to be with her, and that is why he needed to stay away. In his dream he had let her remove his helmet and while they made love- err, while they fucked, he thought she was actually about to do the same, and he almost let her too, until her cold fingers brushing his skin snapped him back to reality and out of the bliss that she had put him in.

He couldn’t, under no circumstances, remove his helmet for her to see his face. It wasn’t the Way. He just couldn’t. No matter how much he lo- wanted to kiss her, he couldn’t give in. The Mandalorians saved him and it would be so ungrateful for him to disband for some slave girl. 

But she is so much more than that. She is the reminder that there is still good in the galaxy. Not to mention the fact that he has never felt this way about anyone before. He feels so comforted by her, so needed, and yet so needy. 

But he can’t disband, he loves being a Mandalorian. The pride he feels by being part of such an elite group of warriors is worth it. He had been a Mandalorian for most of his life and he is proud of who they are. He could not, under no circumstances compromise on this, no matter how much he wanted to and no matter how much he loved her. There. He said it.

They walked in silence through the forest, looking for the town they had flown by while looking for a place to land. He made her stay right by his side, he didn’t want another incident to happen where she gets injured so he made her walk next to him. Not behind where he couldn’t see her and not in front where she would be the first target.

He had to walk slowly because she was barefoot and was trying to avoid stepping on sticks or any venomous creatures.

The only sound she could hear was her own breathing and her small, timid steps crunching leaves beneath her. She would look over to Mando every now and then but he always looked the same. She would sigh and then look back down, wishing he could give her more. Not more items or food, but more of himself. That’s the only thing she wanted and she was sure that was the only thing she needed.

They had arrived to a small village and he allowed her to pick out some clothes and shoes that will fit her and keep her warm.

She picked out a long sleeve, black, tight fitted shirt and a grey vest to go over it. The vest was long and went down to her mid calf where she wore matching black pants. They weren’t very thick but the shopkeeper had said that the special material would keep her warm no matter what. She also got a simple pair of black boots that were very sturdy.

She smiled at her reflection once she had put the clothes on. She picked them out. She picked them out because she liked them, now she was wearing something that she chose. It gave her a rush and she brought her hands up to cover her face, shocked by how much of an individual she felt like. Who knew clothes could have such an impact on a person. Is a helmet considered clothing?

They were about to leave when she spotted a bookshelf in the corner of the shop. She gasped and ran over to it, catching Mando’s attention. 

She bent over and ran her fingers over the bindings of the books and pulled one out. She ran her fingers over the raised letters on the cover and opened it, beginning to read. She sat down and made herself comfortable as she turned the pages, reacting to the words she read.

“Come on,” Mando said to her. “We need to head back to the ship.”

“Can we please stay so I can read this?” she asked looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. He sighed and looked away.

“You can have them.” the shopkeeper said, making her way slowly over to them. She was an old woman, using a stick that was far too long for her to help keep her balance.

“What?” Mando said.

“You can have them.” the woman said, beginning to pull the books out of the shelves and setting them on the table. The girl jumped up with a huge smile. She looked up to Mando who just shook his head and her smile faded slightly.

“That is very kind but we cannot accept.” he said taking the book the girl was holding out of her hand and setting it back in the now almost empty shelf.

“No please,” the woman said. “No one reads books anymore, everything is now on this holo tech and it’s maddening. I haven’t seen someone so excited about a book in a very long time.”

“But-”

“I insist.” she said pushing the books closer to him. He looked at the woman’s persuading eyes and the girl’s pleading one’s and sighed.

“Fine, grab ‘em, let’s go.” he said grabbing a handful and beginning to walk.

“Thank you miss, you are very kind.” she said to the woman, scooping up the rest of the books in her arms and running after her Mandalorian.

Half way on their trek back she spoke to him.

“Thank you.” she said softly. He slightly turned his head to acknowledge her and she sighed. “I am also sorry about what happened, earlier I mean, when we were... I didn't mean to- I don’t know, I did not mean for that to happen, I just wanted to feel more of you, I guess.” She looked up at him and he didn’t falter. He kept his head forward and her cheeks burned at her confession. “I just want more of you.” she said quietly, mostly to herself, but she knew he heard it. 

She picked up her pace and walked ahead of him, not wanting to have to look at him in that moment.

She also felt like she was stronger than him in that moment. Here she was, no armor protecting her, and she put herself out there, vulnerable to getting hurt. He hid behind his armor, using it as more than what it’s for. Yes it’s protection from physical harm but she also felt he was protecting himself from emotional harm. It prevents him for getting close to people, and she just wished he felt he didn’t need to protect himself from her. 

She sighed as she thought this, feeling sorry for the Mandalorian, and wishing more than anything that he would put himself out there for her, like she had just done for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been having major writers block but i am happy to say that i finally figured out where i want this story to go and what i want it to be. i knew in the beginning it was going to be very angsty but it's almost getting too angsty for me, which is fine, i've just never written so much angst before. i am looking to end this one soon and am considering writting another where the reader is a little bit more of a free spirit and a little less tortured. i think it would be fun to watch mando's buttons get pushed. anyways, i hope this lives up to expectations and if it doesn't i'll edit it. i finished it quickly and got it out in a hurry because i felt so bad about keeping you guys waiting. also i hit 100 kudos on this fic yesterday and it made me so freaking happy. i am a very new writer and to have that many kudos is mind boggling so thank you to everyone who has read and left a kudos or a comment because it really makes my day when i see comments in my inbox from you beautiful creatures saying wonderful things. also yes she is still nameless, i couldn't think of a good nickname that felt genuine in the story but let me know if you like the idea of him calling her 'Honey'. i feel like it could work with the idea i have for how to introduce it. i hope y'all enjoy this one and won't get too mad at me for leaving you kinda hanging once again. it will all work out in the end though i promise. :)


	9. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed him. She needed a part of him that he had never given before. He needed to help her. He needed to love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i worked really hard on this and i hope you like it :)

She stayed on the ship and read while he went out on missions. She also cleaned and prepared food for the two of them so he had something to pay her for, but she mostly read.

She had nearly 20 books and would go through almost one a day, depending on how much Mando needed her help. 

She became entranced by the stories and the different characters and how their lives worked. After she finished a book she would tell Mando the story as best she could remember because she was so excited about it. 

It was hard sometimes to try and say the things as well as they had been written on the page, but if she found herself struggling she would tell him she wasn’t ready quite yet and would read the book again the next day and tell it to him again with more confidence. She ended up reading the books a handful of times before she could get everything right for Mando. 

He loved listening to her. She would tell the stories very well, it almost felt like he read the book himself when she finished. He could tell the way she felt about certain characters because when she talked about the villains her nose would scrunch up slightly and when she talked about the parts that were romantic her cheeks would burn and she would avoid looking at him.

He would nod and thank her when she finished and she would smile so brightly at him it made his heart hurt. He loved the way she animated the stories with her eyes and hand gestures and when she laughed, he wished he could record it somehow so he could play it over and over and over. 

He hoped she would never run out of books and began considering earning more credits so he could pay for more books. He needed to figure out some way to make room for them all though. He would need to build a bookshelf for them because right now they were piled up on the floor next to her bed. He could always take out his carbonite freezer and put one there. He doesn’t like using it with her around anyways, but it was too expensive and comes in handy too often for him to want to do that. He’d have to think of something else.

That’s all his thoughts consisted of though, was her, and when he wasn’t thinking about her specifically he was thinking about things he could do for her, things he could do _ to _ her. God, the things he wanted to do to her.

Sometimes, when she struggled to remember the stories, she would bite her lip, trying to remember the details. She would close her eyes tightly, as if trying to relive what had happened in order to recall what she had forgotten. In those moments he wanted to grab her, and pull her against his body, and smash his lips to hers. He wanted to whisper dirty things in her ears so he could hear hear gasp. He wanted to feel her skin against his… but he can’t. He has to remember that he can’t.

She would always remember what she had forgotten before he mustered up the courage to do all those things. He was so grateful for this because he knew that once he mustered up the courage there would be no stopping him from getting all those things he wanted. 

His body would burn with the adrenaline that coursed through him and his fingers tingled from the lack of stimulus. All that pent up energy dissolved once she got back into the groove of telling her story. Her voice almost seemed to pick up all his anxieties and other thoughts and would float them away from his mind for however long her voice carried and leaving him to focus only on her. 

Whenever she spoke his eyes would wonder all around her face, but her lips were his favorite part. He was in awe of the shape, having never seen such a pretty mouth. The color was something to behold, apart from her eyes, the color of her lips was his favorite. He didn’t understand how they could always look so soft and kissable. He would catch himself biting his own lip while looking at hers.

While she read the books, before she had finished and told him the run down of the plot, she would ask him lots of questions. She struggled to understand things like jokes, and sarcasm sometimes and he would have to explain what some words meant and the joke and why it was funny and how the sarcasm adds to the story. A lot of times though, it was little things like nicknames.

“I thought her name was Padme?” she asked him one day, referring to a book she was reading.

“It is.” he said, keeping his eyes on the vastness of space in front of him.

“But Anakin just called her ‘Love’. Is her name Padme or Love?” she asked, leaning forward, trying to get in his peripheral vision.

“Her name is Padme, but Love is what you call someone when you love them.” he said.

“Wow.” she said, sitting back in her seat in awe.

“What?”

“This girl has two names and I don’t even have one.” she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She thought for a moment then went back to reading her book. 

Mando turned around in his seat slowly, facing her. His eyes scanned her body in disbelief. She was curled up in the chair, with her knees pulled into her chest, holding the book closely to her face.

“You don’t have a name?” he asked her.

“Nope.” she said, not looking up from her book.

“Your parents didn’t give you a name?” she lowered the book and looked at him.

“Well I’m sure they did I just never learned it. I was a baby when they sold me to the Slave Trade and no one ever called me by a name so I never learned it, if I even ever had one.”

“What did the Hutts call you?” he asked. She looked at him for a moment, almost considering telling him but she just looked down and shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. She didn’t want to answer that question. She had been called many things by the Hutts but it was nothing she wanted to repeat. He bowed his head in apology and she took in a deep breath, composing herself.

“Why are you so surprised though?” she asked. “It’s not like you have a name either.”

“I have a name.” he said looking over at his control panel and pressing a button.

“Mando?”

“No, I have a real name.”

“What is it?” she asked. Now he was the one shaking his head. She looked at him for a moment then got up and walked out of the control room. He was surprised by her reaction and worried he had hurt her feelings. 

He hadn’t done that when she didn’t answer him. They were two different questions but it was fair nonetheless. He turned back around and hit the button again, taking the ship out of autopilot and grabbing the controls again, worried he had hurt her feelings and highly considered telling her his name so she wouldn’t be upset.

_ The name is where it starts, then she’ll want more and I’ll give it to her. I can’t. This is the Way. _

“It says here,” she said from behind him. He jumped slightly having been caught off guard by her presence. He hit the button one more time, putting the ship back on autopilot and turning to face her. “That there are no rules against Mandalorians telling others their name.”

“What is that?” he asked, standing up and walking closer to her to see the book she was holding.

“It is one of the books that was on the shelf.” she showed him the cover. “The Way.” He took it from her hands and looked at it. Of course he had read the book before, many times but it had been a long time ago and he couldn’t remember much of what was in it. He looked up at her and she was glaring at him.

“What?” he asked. 

“You’re allowed to tell me your name and yet you won’t. I understand about your helmet and have never and will never ask you to take it off, but if I can’t see your face can I at least know your name? ” he didn’t say anything, so she continued. “I just don’t understand why you hate me.” she said sadly. “Are you resentful because you risked your job by saving me? I’ve told you a million times how grateful I am and I even performed for you to show you my thanks. I cook every meal you eat and this ship has never looked cleaner. I always help when you ask for it and even when you don’t. I don’t understand what more I have to do for you to like me. I feel, I feel so trapped!” her voice began to grow louder as her anger was taking over. “It’s like I never even left! Why did I leave there just to come here and get shut down by you. I never asked to stay with you, in fact I remember begging you to kill me so I wouldn’t be tortured but little did I know you’d be the one torturing me. Is that why you kept me? Because you’re getting paid to make me fall in love with you just to get nothing in return as a form of punishment? I thought _ I _ could trust  _ you _ , I put myself out there for you and you’re just, you’re just so, you’re just so cold.” she said scrunching her nose at him. “I’m always freezing because of you! You make me feel cold!” she finished her outburst with a pounding heart. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she didn’t even realize it. She felt embarrassed for having just lost control in front of him, but freed because she was finally able to express her feelings because of her newly enhanced lexicon through reading. 

She turned away from him and walked down the hallway to the ladder and went down, leaving him alone.

He watched as she left, not wanting her to go. Ever since he had been trying to distance himself from her it has been harder than ever to not be so caught up in her. He would watch her sometimes when she didn’t know, just to satiate himself from not being able to be close to her.

He would tell her he was going to sleep but really he was just sitting there staring at her. 

He would watch her eyes follow the lines on the page and watch the minute changes on her face as she reacted to what she read. He would also see when she would look up at him, and bite her lip when she did so. He would watch her bring her hand down her body as she contemplated touching herself while she looked at him, but she always refrained. 

He had wished that one day she would get the courage to finally do it, and she did. She had been reading a romance book and he knew the kind of filth that some of those contained. He had watched as she would read a few lines and bite her lip then look up at him. Her cheeks would burn and she would blink a few times and shake her head then bring her eyes back to the page. This happened a few times before he noticed her chest was moving more dramatically as she took in deeper breaths.

She finally put the book down and stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

_ Come on.  _ He thought. 

She looked over at him and waved her hands, making sure he was sleeping. He definitely wasn’t, he was more awake than ever, hoping she was going to do it.

Satisfied by his lack of reaction, she pushed her hand into her pants and carefully touched herself. 

He was practically drooling under his helmet. She was finally doing it. He hoped now that she could bring herself to finish because if she couldn’t he didn’t know if there would be much he could do to hold himself back from helping her out. But that wouldn’t be a problem would it? No, he couldn’t make it known that he was awake and watching her. He suddenly felt very wrong and that he was invading such a personal thing of hers, but then she let out the softest squeak of a moan and he suddenly didn’t care anymore.

He watched the shadow of her hand, covered by her pants, moving vigorously. Her cheeks were flushed and her legs and fallen open further and he wished she would take her damn pants off.

She must have heard him because at that moment she had huffed in frustration at being so restrained by her pants that she reached down and pulled them off, baring herself completely to him.

He had to bite his lip hard to keep from moaning and giving himself away. But she was so wet. She was glistening in the light and the sound it made when she pushed her fingers in herself made his mouth water. He wanted to taste her so bad.

“Mando.” she said as her moans became more desperate. His cock ached at the sound of that. She was thinking about him. She was wishing he was the one doing this to her and God did he wish he was doing it too.

He wanted to lick up all her juices that had leaked out and dripped down her legs and clean her up and fuck her with his tongue. He wanted to feel her hands gripping his hair as she came into his mouth.

She stopped suddenly and looked over at him with wide eyes. His heart was pounding, worried she knew he was awake.

“Mando?” she whispered in his direction. His heart was pounding in his ears now and his mouth went dry. Should he do something or just play dead?

He chose the second option, holding completely still. He held his breath, hoping to stay quiet but he realized too late that if he was asleep his breathing would be more audible.

Feeling discouraged she slowly began to bring her pants up her legs. He could almost feel her dissatisfaction and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling like it was his fault and trying to stop himself from saying what he was about to say.

“Don’t.” he said. She jumped, covering herself as best she could. “Don’t stop.”

“Were you just watching me?” she asked. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to lie but he didn’t want to freak her out, he went for silence again.

She looked down, thinking, contemplating his lack of response and what that meant as a response. She then looked up at him, and slowly began sliding her pants back down her legs. He swallowed hard when her dripping, swollen pussy came into view once more.

She dropped her legs and let him fully see her, not saying a word, just inviting him over with her body language.

His breathing increased rapidly as he stared at her, ravenous. He stood up and walked over to her.

_ Don’t do this. _ He thought.  _ Remember last time.  _ He took his gloves off.  _ You can’t do this you’ll lose control.  _ He got down lower to get a good look.  _ She needs me so bad look at that pussy, damn. How selfish would I be to just leave her like this. _ He ran a finger up her slit and she whimpered. _ I can’t do that. I’m a man of honor.  _ He slid a finger inside her and felt himself falling into a blissful state. The further his finger went inside her, the less aware he was of his surroundings.  _ She’ll take over, she’ll take control. Don’t remove the helmet. I won’t remove the helmet.  _ He pulled his finger out and looked at it.  _ God she’s so wet. _

She writhed on the bed below him. He lifted his thumb and rubbed her clit as he fingered her. He used his other hand to lift her shirt up over her breasts so he could pinch at her nipples. She squeaked in pleasure. 

He slowed his fingers down inside her, curling them up. He watched as he curled them as her mouth opened and her brows furrowed. She let out a loud moan when he pushed up against her walls and began massaging the flesh inside. She pushed herself down onto his hand and he began working her clit again. 

She gasped loudly and moaned again, her head rolled back and forth and he could feel her getting tighter, her orgasm approaching.

“You gonna cum for me?” he asked her. She moaned loudly in response. “Come on I want you to cum all over my fingers.” 

He leaned closer to her, demanding her to open her eyes and look at him. The second they focused on his helmet she clenched around his fingers and she gasped and came. She let out a deep moan as her muscles contracted around him and she gasped again at the intensity of it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her knuckles turned white from her gripping the blanket beneath her so hard.

When her spasms finally ceased he circled his fingers inside her, gathering her wetness and pulling out slowly. He looked down at his hand, covered in her arousal, then he looked down at her. She was breathing deeply, her eyes were closed and she looked relaxed and satisfied.

He snuck away quickly, into the cockpit, closing the door behind him and locking it. He lifted his helmet just enough to expose his mouth and brought his hand up to it, sucking her off his fingers. He didn’t know anything in the world could taste so good.

After he had taken care of himself he had gone down to the lower part of the ship in search of his gloves. He had found that she had fallen asleep while gripping them tightly in her hand, holding them close to her chest.

He tried to shake his head to get those memories out of his brain. He found himself thinking about things like that a lot lately, either memories from the few times they were together or things he completely fabricated in his mind. Either way, he couldn’t get enough of her and he didn’t think he ever would. She was suffocating him in the best way possible. 

But now, she was down there not sleeping from bliss, but probably pacing with anger, anger because of him. Did she say she was in love with him? She did didn’t she. He wanted to tell her he was in love with her too.

All she wants is his name. Can he really not give it to her? Did he really think that lowly of himself that he couldn’t tell her his name? He can stop there. He has the power to stop there. Just because he gives her his name does not mean she’d ask to take the helmet off. Didn’t she just say she never would ask that anyways? Well, it wasn’t really her he was worried about anymore it was him. Now that he got the slightest taste of her pussy he was worried that next time he sees it he will no longer be able to hold back from ripping it off his own head and burying his face between her folds.

He heard her coming back up the ladder. He watched as she timidly walked down the hallway, approaching him. Her arms were crossed over her stomach like she was hugging herself.

Once she reached the doorway she stopped, and slowly brought her eyes up to look at him.

“They would call me bitch, and whore. They would call me cock sucker, cunt, and dustbreather. Those names never bothered me though, because I knew that I wasn’t those things. Even if I was forced to-. The thing that did bother me was when my keeper called me ‘nothing’, because I knew that one was true. He would finish with me and throw me in the corner of the room, I was exhausted and sore and my eyes were almost always swollen shut because he would beat me while he, while he- used me. He would tell me how I’m just nothing and that if I died no one would care… and I believed him.... Every time.” she said, her throat tightening as she felt tears stinging her eyes. “And now, here, with you, it’s almost confirmed that feeling, because I love you and get nothing.” she sniffed. 

He blinked at her, not knowing what to say. She stood there though, waiting for him to respond. He had no idea how to even begin with consoling her. He wanted to find her keeper and kill him, even though he knew he was already dead, he wanted to spend the rest of his life killing the lowlife that had caused her so much pain. He heard her sniffle and it brought him away from his thoughts of murder. She needed him. She needed a part of him that he had never given before. He needed to help her. He needed to love her.

He stood up, and walked towards her slowly, giving her every chance to back away if she wanted to. He was right in front of her now. He opened his arms.

She took the last step to close the distance between the two and wrapped her arms around him. He was cold because of the armor and it wasn’t very comfortable because it was hard, but it warmed her heart when she felt his arms wrap around her body. She was warmed from the inside. She gripped him tighter and could feel the pent up tension that she had been holding in her body for years begin to slip away. She had never felt more safe or secure in her life than she did right then, being held by the Mandalorian.

He held her as tightly as he could without crushing her. He was trying his best to convey his feelings for her through the hug but he wasn’t sure it would get across through his armor. He wished he wasn’t wearing his armor so he could really feel her body against his, so he could really show her how much he loved her.

They stood there for a moment, holding each other, neither of them wanting to let go. He was slowly taking off his armor by hugging her, and holding her and it didn’t feel scary. He felt vulnerable but that somehow made him feel stronger. 

It felt like something he had never felt before, but it felt like a hint of something stronger, he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was though.

He felt her take a deep breath and pulled away slightly to look up at him. He looked down at her and he felt like he was melting. He was getting lost in her eyes and she just completely took his breath away. He felt this overwhelming sense of being trapped under his helmet. He wanted to take it off, he felt like he was suffocating. She pulled her eyes away from him, getting distracted by the armor on his chest. He took a deep breath himself, trying to calm down. 

How could one small creature evoke such weakness in him? He didn’t feel weak though. He actually felt more secure than he ever had in his life, and that something else too that he couldn’t put a name to.

He was either going to have to fight this even harder or just give in. He would have to give in to the vulnerability and hope he doesn’t get hurt because of it, but he didn’t know what could hurt worse, that, or distancing himself further from the girl he loved.

She looked back up at him and as he looked into her eyes once more, he knew, without even a semblance of a doubt, the decision he was going to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really did just pour my heart into this chapter. this is by far the chapter i am the most proud of and it feels so good to say that. i really hope you guys like this and i encourage you to analyze and read deeply. also i talked about how there is a mandalorian book and how its not against the rules to tell people your name but idek if that's true in canon but for my story it is! i really hope you enjoy this one. i think everything will get tied up in the next one and if not still expect the next one to be very very satisfying. ive been building up to this chapter from the beginning so hopefully it will be worth it in the end. again thank you for all the lovely comments they seriously make my day and make me so so happy. :)


	10. Dependence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would provide the food for her to prepare, he would dirty the ship for her to clean, and he would leave for her to yearn. She didn’t exist without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll encourage you to consider who is dependent on who(m) while reading this chapter.

She looked up into what she hoped were his eyes. Her heart was beating so strongly in her chest at the feel of his hands on her body she felt a little dizzy.

He was holding her so tightly and she tried to hold as still as she could, fearing that if she moved he would remove his hands from her.

He always does that though, no matter what she does. He’ll get close to her but then something would happen that always made him pull away. She looked down sadly at the thought, trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes from him.

She hadn’t tilted her face down soon enough because he caught a glimpse of her bottom lip trembling before she averted her gaze. He dragged his hands up her body and ghosted his gloved fingers over her neck, gently cupping her jaw and tilting her head up. He saw the wetness on her cheeks from her tears and he couldn’t help but feel like they were his fault, because they were.

She tried looking down again, as she began to cry harder but his grip stayed firm. She shook her head, closing her eyes.

“I can’t,” she choked out. “I can’t keep doing this to myself.” she took a deep breath, steadying herself. She looked up at him, with a more stoic expression on her face. “I left because I wasn’t happy, I was never happy, I had no hope.” she said quietly. She looked down again and took another deep breath, steadying herself further. She looked back up at him. “But it was easier to stay there hopeless than it is to stay here hoping.”

It made sense. No matter how miserable she was, she had never not been miserable so she didn’t know life could be better. When she had the opportunity to escape though something told her she needed to run. She didn’t know what it was that called to her, telling her to flee but she listened and did what she could. 

With Mando, it can be amazing sometimes. It can be good, she can be happy. But just knowing that happiness can exist and yet it isn’t constant is maddening. Even now, she can’t fully enjoy the feeling of his hands on her body without fearing that he will take them away. 

Although, she felt so happy sometimes, she mostly felt trapped, and she wasn’t even the one hiding behind armor. Maybe trapped wasn’t the right word then, maybe it was, exposed. 

When she met him she was barely wearing anything, she cried in front of him, fell asleep in his presence where he could have done anything to her, and she was completely reliant on him to take care of her. She was the dependent one here. 

She was angry for not being more protective of herself and her feelings. She felt the anger bubble up inside her at the thought of her once believing she was the stronger one. How could she be? She can’t do anything besides what she already did as a slave, the only difference is he pays her. And it’s not like she can do anything with that money either, of all the systems they had visited she was allowed into civilization once. How could she use those credits if he didn’t even let her leave the ship.

Still, she couldn’t deny the fact that when he asked her questions about her stories as she told them and he answered her questions about the stories as she read them, it made her feel completely at ease and that nothing else mattered. 

And when he would touch her in their heated moments she was overwhelmed by the feeling of him.

All she thought about was him. All she wanted was him. He would provide the food for her to prepare, he would dirty the ship for her to clean, and he would leave for her to yearn. She didn’t exist without him.

She was completely dependent on him.

Even now she didn’t want him to let her go because she felt like if he did she wouldn’t be able to support herself with her own legs. 

Why didn’t she think about herself? She had time to do that now. She had replaced her thoughts of how much she hated her keeper to how much she loves Mando. At least the emotion is more positive. But why does she feel even worse?

She realized though, that she does think about herself, that’s why she left, that’s why she read her stories. And that’s why she loves him. She knows instinctively what’s best for herself. She has to give credit where credit is due. She allowed herself to stay when she easily could have escaped in the many nights that she was left alone on a far away planet. She knows that he is also there for her, to take care of her. And he kept her, why had he kept her all this time?

“Do you want to leave?” he asked her, no trace of emotion coming from his voice. 

She sighed and shook her head.

“No.” she said. “No, I don’t think I can.” She held him tightly.

“You can leave if you want to.” he said quietly. She pulled away again so she could look up at him.

“But I don’t want to.” she bit her lip worriedly, another thought coming to her mind. “Unless that’s what you want.” she said. “Do you want me to leave Mando?” she asked. Even though he responded almost immediately, that half second in time seemed to go on forever. Her heart was beating very hard in her chest and if she didn’t think he could hear it or feel it before, she knew for sure that he could both hear and feel it now.

He shook his head and sighed.

“No.” he said. She opened her mouth to say more but his movements stopped her. They both know what she was going to say anyways.

He pulled his hands away from her and began taking his gloves off. She watched him curiously and looked down as he then held out his hands to her.

“I can give you this much, but anymore and I risk who I am.” he said sadly. She looked down at his hands and the tears welled up in her eyes again. She carefully lifted her hands up and rested them in his, feeling his skin. His large hands dwarfed her small ones and it made her realize for the first time how much bigger he was than her, not just because of the armor amplifying his stature, but the man underneath. 

“Why don’t you trust me?” she asked, looking up at him sadly.

He pulled one of her hands up and pressed it against his neck. He helped her pull his cowl down and pressed her fingers into his pulse point. She gasped when she felt how quickly his heart was beating. She brought her gaze from his hand covering hers to his helmet.

“It’s not you I don’t trust.”

That was the most he had ever really revealed about himself and his feelings to her. She was beginning to understand the restraint now. He didn’t hold back because he didn’t like her, he held back because he really really liked her. At least she hoped that’s what he meant.

She wrapped her hand around his, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it.

She kissed each of his fingertips, and down the outside of is thumb. She looked up at him and kissed his palm, letting her lips linger on such a strangely intimate spot of the body. His other hand came down from his neck and around her and brought her closer to his body. She pulled the hand she was holding behind her, so he was holding her with both his arms. 

He maneuvered them so they were inside her vest and brushed at the edge of her shirt, lifting it up and running his hands over the bare skin of her back. He felt her skin erupt in goose bumps and felt a tiny shiver run through her body.

Her hands carefully wrapped around him too, on the lower part of his back where his armor wasn’t. She could feel the hardness that was his muscular body, tried to imagine what it would feel like if she was touching his actual skin, and was thankful that it wasn’t his armor.

She pulled away slightly so she could look up at him.

“I love you.” she said. He just looked down at her and nodded, pulling her back into his embrace. 

She slowly and carefully began to do what he had done. She felt around for the hem of his shirt, which was difficult considering how many layers he had on and the belt around his hips wasn't helping. Once she had found it though she carefully slid her hands beneath it, giving him plenty of time to stop her if he didn’t want her to touch his skin.

He never said anything though so she gently and as softly as she could, rested her hands on the bare skin of his back, exactly how he was holding her. 

She felt herself melt into the feeling of his skin igniting hers. She had never been drunk but had seen both her master and her keeper that way and she felt like she could be drunk. Nothing else was even in the background, it was just him. 

She melted into his body and at the feeling of so much skin on skin contact and she hummed at the comfort it brought her. She felt like she was being suffocated by him, in the best way possible.

She heard him clear his throat and looked back up at him as he looked down at her.

“Din.” he said. “My name is Din.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no idea that this is where this chapter would go but man am i happy that this is where it went. i know i said before that this could be the last chapter but there's no way i can do that now. i have a lot of things i want to touch on an explore and man am i loving who the reader has turned out to be. anyways as always i hope you enjoy and feedback is always appreciated. :)


	11. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She smiled while looking at him, feeling like she won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter had a plan, but this chapter took on a mind of its own and came no where near that plan. nevertheless, i love it and i hope you will too.

Din let her come with him this time as well. He knew she was itching to buy more books and was hopeful there would be someone who sold them in whatever town they were going to come across. If not, he was fine with bringing her along anyways. Her presence was soothing, even though the farther from the ship they got, the more worried he became about her safety. 

What if something happened to her? He couldn’t bear to think about the idea that something could happen to his girl. He would protect her though, he was more than capable of doing that. But hadn’t a creature injured her under his protection? He swallowed hard at the memory of her soft whimpers of pain.

His gloved hand creaked as he clenched his fist, trying to reduce the anger from just his thoughts bubbling up inside him. 

He had almost not let her come as he prepared to leave the ship, but he felt so much confidence in her now that she has more experience with people and cultures through reading all her books. He could tell that just by the way she talked to him that she had a better understanding of people in general, or maybe she was just getting more familiar with how he worked.

He was aware that he wasn’t like most people and that had everything to do with his chosen creed. He knew that it was difficult to understand sometimes, especially since he doesn’t normally care enough to tell people all the tiny details of what he can and cannot do.

He had told her before they left that even though she knew his name now she couldn't call him by it in front of people. She nodded and said “I know.” and continued putting on her shoes. He was taken aback slightly by her knowledge but remembered that she had read the book on the Mandalore and probably knew better about those small details than even he did. Still, he trusted her with his name and moved on, hitting the button to open the door.

They walked together in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. The feel of their feet squishing the soft mud beneath them and the squelching sound reminded her of something she just couldn’t remember what it was.

The whole planet was mud, at least that’s what the ground was. The grey clouds overhead threatened to pour down on them at any moment, but for the time being, they were dry. The only color besides grey and brown was the white of the leaves of the trees that showed their path towards settlement. The white leaves were sprinkled through the mud path they followed. She kept her head low as she examined as many as she could. She for some reason was on a mission to find a leaf that hadn’t been contaminated with the mud. 

She looked up at Din. She felt like she could reach out and hold his hand if she wanted to, she really wanted to. She wondered what would happen if she did. Would he pull back and reject her? Or would his fingers wrap around her hand and provide comfort and contentedness during the trek that neither of them knew how long would last. 

She looked up at him as she thought and admired his beauty. Even though she couldn’t see his face she still admired him. She admired the silhouette of his body that she could see beneath and between the plates of deskar decorating his frame. 

Her eyes followed the length of his arm and traveled back down to his hand. She couldn’t look at it for very long because he pulled it from her view and began messing with his glove. She didn’t look long enough to see what he was doing because she worried that him pulling his hand from her gaze was his way of saying she had offended him by looking. 

She looked forward and tried to keep her eyes trained on the path in front of them, focusing again on the leaves buried in the mud until her heart stopped at the feel of his bare skin touching hers. She looked down at their interlocked fingers and the contrast of his skin next to hers. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. 

“Is this okay?” he asked. She blushed and smiled brightly, pulling his hand up to her mouth and pressing her soft lips against the back of his hand.

She was too happy to respond verbally so she just let her smile and kiss speak for themselves. She pulled his arm closer to her until she was practically hugging it. It was strangely soothing to have something so heavy pressed against her body and she wondered if it was because it was just him.

They were so close their hips bumped into each other as they walked, but neither of them cared. Both of them were happy to be touching the other.

She looked up at him again, and even though he hadn’t tilted his helmet down to look at her, she knew he was listening.

“I love you.” she whispered. He said nothing. She didn’t expect him to say anything in return. She just needed to say it, needed to let him know that she loved him. 

He did respond though by squeezing her hand, letting her know he heard her. She smiled up at him and rested her head on his arm, ignoring the hardness of the beskar hitting her temple. It was strangely beginning to feel softer anyways.

\---

Once they had reached the town the Mandalorian had taken back his hand and put his glove on. She stayed close behind him as he led them throughout the town. 

Her head was turning every which way, taking in the scenery of the town. The buildings were rounded huts made from dried mud. She wondered how the buildings don't collapse when it rains and smiled softly to herself, thinking of asking this question to a local and striking up a conversation. She was so much more intrigued by people now that she had gotten to know so many characters’ personalities from her books. She was excited to meet people in real life and see cultures from her own point of view, not just what is given by the narrator. She realized just then that she is the narrator of her own story and that thought was extremely liberating. She was feeling so much like her own, independent person now. 

She began focusing on the people they passed rather than focusing on the buildings. Most of them seemed to be the same species, the locals, she assumed. They looked like her except their skin was pale blue and their eyes were big and grey. Their hair was white, just like the white leaves in the trees. They blended in with the rest of the landscape but they were entrancing all the same. She thought they looked like angels. 

“Aren’t they beautiful?” she leaned towards Mando and asked quietly as they walked. 

“I suppose.” he responded just as quietly. She suddenly felt very giddy. This little conversation they were having was like their own little secret and even though she was surrounded by others, it felt strangely intimate. 

She looked up at him and smiled, being met with the profile of his helmet, blocking her view from his face, wishing for the millionth time that she could look into his eyes. She wondered what color they were.

She suddenly wondered if he was one of them. What if he was one of these creatures? What if under that helmet he was hiding that beautiful white hair and intoxicating grey eyes. The thought took her breath away at the idea that she could have an idea of what he looked like, but then she remembered that she had seen his skin and it most certainly wasn’t blue. She looked at him curiously now and he noticed.

“What?” he asked, sounding slightly amused, at ease.

“I bet you’re even more beautiful than they are.” she said. 

It was times like these when he was glad he wore a helmet, otherwise she would see him blushing. He didn’t know how to respond though so he just nodded and faced forward again, wishing he could take her hand back in his and feel the soft electricity that emitted anytime her skin touched his.

He had never felt so under a spell and it worried him. He took a deep breath, calming himself down, remembering that he trusts her and she would never remove his helmet. She read the book so she understands the importance of it, the significance.

“See anything that looks like a library?” he asked her, trying to derail his train of thought.

“Mmmm, nope. I wouldn’t know what a library looks like though so I’m probably not the person to ask.” she smiled up at him. His eye suddenly caught the sign of a building that had an image of a book. He began walking towards it. “Oh that’s convenient.” she said, noticing the sign and following him.

They walked into the hut, the Mandalorian having to duck down in order to fit under the doorway. It was significantly warmer in the building and he could physically see her body loosen from the warm air, making him feel lighter as well.

She inhaled deeply the smell of the books and smiled, taking in the room.

“Stay here,” he said. She turned to look at him. “I’m going to the cantina across from here to find work. Don’t leave until I get back.” he said.

“Yes sir.” she winked and smirked at him. 

He was taken aback. He thought that her reflexes of her slave days were behind her. But judging by her facial expression and the playful look in her eyes he realized she said it on purpose. She was making fun of him for giving her orders. He wanted to pick her up and spin her around from this progress of no longer being the shy, timid, broken girl he had found. 

He also was turned on by her confidence, wanting to strip her down and take her right there in the library and give her all sorts of power over him. But he also wanted her to take him seriously. He didn’t want her to get hurt. He sighed, feeling conflicted.

“I’ll be back soon.” he said and left.

She watched him leave. She watched him duck under the doorway of a larger hut across from the library and disappear inside. She sighed and turned around, again facing the vastness of the shelves of books. 

She reached inside her pocket, pulling out her credits and counting them. She pulled a random book off a shelf and looked at the price. She had enough to buy three books. She thought it would be less but remembered what the old woman at the clothing shop had said about people no longer reading books. The prices must be going down. She had learned all about economics in one of her books.

She began scanning the shelves, going row by row, slowly reading every title and running her fingers over the words. She had read every title in the room once, before she went over them all again, trying to pick three to take with her. She felt it was impossible. She could never pick only three. She felt bad for the other books, and herself, wishing they could all get picked and that she could pick them. 

She evetually decided on finding the three biggest books in the libary, figuring that if they were longer it would take longer to read and she could go longer without getting new books. She thought that was a good idea. She bought them, with her own credits and was about to walk away from the librarian when she turned back around.

“You’re a local?” she asked the woman.

“Yes.”

“I’m just curious, how do the huts not collapse when it rains?” she asked leaning closer to the wall and putting her hand on the solid mud, feeling its bumpy yet smooth texture beneath her fingers.. The woman smiled.

“Once the mud here dries, it never gets wet again. We construct our buildings then cover them to dry in place, they become indestructible after that.” she said. The girl smiled at her and nodded deeply to her, like a soft bow, and walked out the doorway. Only when she walked out did she remember what Mando had told her. She decided she was fine to be on her own though. She was giddy after just buying books for herself and talking to someone, she felt just like the huts surrounding her.

She wandered into the cantina where she had seen Mando go in and was instantly caught off guard by the familiarity of the music. She had listened to that song many times, it was her master’s favorite one that she performed to. She swallowed hard at the memories clawing their way back into her head and she shook it, trying to rid her brain of the negativity. 

She stepped off to the side, out of the entryway and everyone’s view. She scanned the room looking for Mando when her eyes landed on someone staring at her. She blinked at him and he smiled. She recognized him.

She looked away quickly, feeling very on edge, screaming in her head for Mando, hoping he could hear her. She would have run away but worried the quick movement would cause a scene and would prefer if something happened that she wouldn’t be alone. She hoped that maybe one person in the room could help her. She saw movement from the corner of her eye and felt her heart quicken inside her chest, as if trying to alarm her of the danger approaching. She struggled to keep her eyes forward, and away from engaging the man further. They fluttered from fright as her body stiffened and she felt his presence next to her, too close.

“Whatcha got there?” the man asked, touching the books she was clutching tightly against her chest.

“Books.” she said, trying to satiate him with conversation and yet not showing she wanted it to proceed.

“Naw, that can’t be right,” he said thickly, blowing hot, stinky air across her face. She closed her eyes for a second and her nostrils flared as the stench offended her and held her breath until the air passed. “You can’t read.” he said. She kept her eyes glued on an empty chair in front of her, not wanting to see his face and not wanting him to see the entirety of hers. She swallowed hard.

“They aren’t for me.” she lied. He took a step closer to her and put his nose in her hair. She clutched the books tighter, willing her body to stop shaking and closed her eyes, wishing that he would move away from her, terrified of what he would do.

“You smell the same.” he said in her ear. She bit her lip, trying to keep her whimpers from slipping her lips and willed her tears not to fall. She felt a hand slide down her side and over her stomach, down to her center. “I wonder if you feel the same.” She took a deep breath, trying to calm her mind. She felt like she could faint from the fear, this feeling had not been present in her since she had escaped and she’d be damned if she was going to let it happen again.

She took another deep breath, further quieting her mind, the sounds of the cantina and the song she recognized slipping away, the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of her breathing, and-whispering? Was someone whispering to her?

It was almost as if her elbow had a mind of its own when it moved. She gripped the books tighter in her left arm so her right arm could jam it’s juncture into the man’s rib cage, causing him to exhale in surprise. Then, just as quickly, she kneed him in the stomach and as his body doubled over, she swung the books under his face and lifted up as hard as she could. A loud crack could be heard once the books made contact with his chin, his head flying backwards and the rest of him stumbling into the empty chair, knocking it over. The chair moved, screeching across the floor and the man grunted, causing the music to stop and conversations to cease, and all eyes were on her and the man clutching his chin. 

Both her arms were wrapped around the books now and moved up and down rapidly with her deep breathing. Her eyes scanned the room and all the faces that were looking at her. She felt the overwhelming need to run, so she did. She turned around and sprinted out of the building. It was raining now but she didn’t notice. Her adrenaline was going a million miles an hour. She hardly noticed when her shoes had fallen off and got stuck in the mud, and couldn’t even feel the pain she would have by colliding into a big, sturdy body, covered in beskar.

“Hey!” he said, helping her off the ground and grabbing her biceps, trying to calm her down. She was vibrating under his hands and she was looking around frantically, breathing heavily. “Hey.” he said again, trying to get her attention. She looked at him with wide, fearful eyes that slowly relaxed once she searched the familiar visuals of his helmet.

“Din?” she said, her eyelids fluttering from the heavy rain weighing down her eyelashes, but wanting to keep them open so she could look at him. 

He looked at her for a moment, taking her in. How could she always be so beautiful?

He pulled her in for a hug, wanting to cease the vibrations of her body. He felt as she slowly melted into his embrace, partially blocked by the books she was still clutching. 

“What happened?” he asked pulling her back to look at her. “What happened to your shoes?” he asked looking down at her bare feet covered in mud.

She looked very nervous again, looking back and pointing to her boots sticking out of the mud in the distance. He sighed and jogged back to get them. 

“Can we leave?” she yelled so she could be heard over the rain pounding into the mud between them. 

“Yes.” he said when he ran up to her and walked past her while carrying her shoes. He could hear her following after him, the sound of her feet squelching in the mud sounding strangely erotic.

He looked behind him, watching her struggle to walk in the mud.

“Put these on.” he said turning around and holding the shoes out for her.

“I don’t want the insides to get dirty.” she said, continuing her hesitant pace, her feet getting stuck with nearly every step.

He watched for a moment, thinking. He sighed when he made up his mind. He tied her boots together and flung them over his shoulder, walked over to her and picked her up. Carrying her the rest of the way.

\---

When they got back to the ship, he helped her out of her clothes that were soaked and sticking to her skin, making her feel claustrophobic. He went over the sink and rinsed the mud out of them and laid them flat on the floor to dry.

He set up the air vent to blow directly on the pages of the books to dry them out, while she cleaned the mud from her body in the shower. 

As she rubbed her skin and warmed under the heat of the water, she thought about what had just transpired. She was never one to fight, and had obviously never been taught how to properly defend herself, but that was the second time she had done something like that and didn’t understand what had come over her. The first time she had defended herself was when she accidentally killed her keeper. 

He had been abusing her more than normal that day. He wasn’t a very strong man, so nothing he ever did to her left many marks, but it was the intent of pain that was scarring. He had walked into her quarters after her master had finished with her and pushed her to the ground, kicking her in the stomach. She was screaming, crying, reaching out with lifeless arms to stop his beatings. He had kicked her in the diaphragm, effectively knocking the wind out of her. She wheezed a gasp and reached her hand up towards him and clenched her fist, hoping she could will him to stop so she could catch her breath.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to relive the memory, but the sound of his sputtering and gasping for breath creeped its way into her ears. She shook her head and opened her eyes, trying to get her bearings.

 _I am with Din. I am safe._ She thought. Repeating that over and over in her head like a mantra as she finished riding her body of the mud caked on her skin.

When she finished she walked up next to him, squeezing her hair with the towel and watched the pages flutter back and forth from air blowing on them.

“What happened?” he asked, not turning to look at her. His fist was clenched and she could hear the anger and guilt in his voice. 

She looked up at him, reached her hand out and pressed it against his helmet, turning his head to face her. Her eyes searched his helmet, wishing she was looking into his eyes and even under all that armor he felt exposed from the intensity of her gaze.

Her hand slid down his helmet and under it slightly, her fingers finding their way under his cowell and pressing up against his pulse. She took a step closer, pressing her body against his.

She felt his pulse quicken at their proximity and smirked. She leaned closer, pressing her ear against the center of his chest where his collar bones would meet, and listened. 

It was hard reaching up that far with her ear as he was much taller than her, but it was worth the strain as she could hear both his heartbeat and the sound of his breathing. She brought her hand from under his cowell and wrapped her other one around his body, steadying herself. Her hand slid down his body, down over his stomach and abdomen, reaching the growing length of his penis.

Once her hand touched it through his pants, she heard his breathing pick up and his heart pounded harder. She rubbed it gently and he heard him make a tiny sound from the back of his throat. 

“Din?” She heard him swallow. “Will you make love to me?” she asked.

She was now no longer pressed against him. She was being moved towards the small bed in the corner of the ship. He laid her down gently and stood before her. He took both his gloves off and dropped them casually on the floor. 

He slowly began climbing on top of her, her legs spreading wide in order to accommodate his frame. He sat back on his heels, breathing deeply and taking her in. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin was still damp from her shower, glistening in the low light and making her look more like an entity than a person.

His hands began their journey at her neck, gently pressing in behind it and massaging her stress away. She closed her eyes and smiled softly, nothing was overly erotic quite yet. Then he slid his hand down, doing the same to her chest, gently kneading the skin just above her breasts. Her breathing had picked up due to his hands’ proximity to her breasts and he moved to them after a short period of time, not wanting to keep her waiting. 

He spent a while kneading and pulling at her breasts, cupping them in his hands and feeling their weight in his palms, squeezing them with his fingers and circling her nipples gently. She gasped when he pinched at her nipples and every little sound like that went into his ears and straight down to his dick.

Again, he wished he could take his helmet off and put his mouth on her. He wanted to kiss her lips and wrap his around her nipples, using his tongue to flick them back and forth and feel her hands tangling in his hair and pulling.

After he had thoroughly massaged her breasts his hands slid down further, over the curve of her sides and down to her hips, admiring her feminie figure. She giggled lightly when he did this, not knowing she was so ticklish, he did it again, and smiled at the louder laugh that she let out. Her laughter slowly subsided and turned into heavy breathing when his hands found their way over her hips and down to her center.

He ghosted his fingertip over her clit and she brought her hand up to her mouth and bit the side of her finger, trying to keep quiet. He circled his finger over her clit and her breathing became much more prevalent in the small space. He brought his finger lower, gathering the small amount of wetness that had just begun to form and used it to better attend to her most sensitive spot. 

She gasped when he rubbed hard, her hand falling to her chest and her eyes fluttering shut.

“Mmmmm.” she voiced out and licked her lips, opening her eyes and looking at him. Her eyes looked like they could belong to a different person, he had never seen them so dark, so full of desire and it took his breath away and hardened his cock. 

He dipped his finger down, slowly pushing into her tight heat and her jaw dropped, a loud whine escaping from her throat. He grunted as he quickly pushed his finger in and out of her, that familiar squelching sound returning.

“Oh Din,” she gasped, grinding herself down onto his hand. That did him in completely. He ripped his hand away from her and lifted himself to his knees, pulling his pants down just enough to expose his cock to her. She looked at it and licked her lips, looking up at his helmet in a silent plea to let her suck it. 

That would have been something, to see her on her knees sucking him off. He almost gave in, hesitating over her, but he couldn’t. He needed to make love to her like she had asked.

He slowly shook his head no and then looked down to line himself up to her.

“Is this okay?” he asked, barely brushing against her and yet his dick was now covered in her arousal. That should have been an answer in itself but a man of honor always gets verbal confirmation as consent.

“Yes.” she said, watching as his hands clutched his cock and led it inside her. His other hand had come down and wrapped around her hip, steadying himself.

He pushed in slightly and she bit her lip, leaning up and watching his cock disappear inside her entrance. He slowly continued to push in, both of them gasping for air. Once he was fully within her they both exhaled and she fell backwards, with him collapsing on top of her. 

He lifted himself up slightly, so he could move his hips and so he could look at her.

He gave a test thrust, slowly pulling out and back in, making sure she was fully adjusted. Feeling confident by her praises and her abundance of arousal lubricating their connection, he began.

He gave one _hard_ thrust, knocking the wind right out of her. She reached up above her head to brace herself and so she could more easily meet his thrusts. He noticed she was adjusting her body so he hesitated before he did it again. Once she was settled she looked up at him and nodded, giving him the cue to mericlessly pound into her.

He thrust himself inside her so powerfully it was like he was trying to convey all his passion for her in his movements. He wasn’t even thinking of his own pleasure at that moment, only wanting her to feel good as he attempted to give her everything he had. 

She was moaning loudly, filling the air with her broken cries of pleasure, adding to the mix of the squelching and skin slapping harshly. 

Her arms were struggling to stay above her head and help the rest of her body meet his powerful thrusts.

She spread her legs as far as they could go, giving him as much room as she could to fit in between her and pleasure her expertly with his hips.

She wondered for a split second where he learned to be so good but was grateful for whatever practice he had because he was hitting something inside her that made her feel like she wasn’t even a living person anymore, she felt like her soul had left her body and was in a state of such pleasure that that’s all she knew.

They made love like that for what felt like five minutes, but it had really been almost an hour of him giving her everything and her finally taking it all. 

Her muscles were beginning to burn from tensing so tightly and she gasped at the intensity of her orgasm approaching.

He almost didn’t notice the clenching because he was lost in the visual of her face contorted in pleasure and the hypnotizing way her breasts bounced up and down with every thrust. 

He felt it happening the second before it did. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, only tight little whines coming out as her body clenched and pulsed around him. He leant down, resting his head in between her breasts, getting lost in the feeling of her coming undone below him.

He slowly came to a stop when he felt her body shuddering, both of them breathing heavily.

“Okay?” he asked. She nodded, mouth open wide as she tried to catch her breath. He slowly began moving again, finally allowing himself the pleasure of her, feeling how soft her insides were and how wet she was for him. He could finally focus on the sensation of him squeezing her so tightly and catching on the ridge where shaft met tip.

It didn’t take long for him to finish once he began again, loving the girl beneath him too much to deny himself the pleasure he gave her any longer. He also came with a gasp, grunting with every pulse of his body and his cum shooting deep within her.

When he finished, he collapsed next to her, breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath.

She looked over at him and watched the quick rise and fall of his chest.

“I love you,” she said. He nodded. “But not just because you can do that.” he huffed out a laugh and she curled into him. He reached an arm out and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer.

She rested her head on his shoulder but kept having to readjust her position because the pauldron was not a comfortable surface to rest her head against.

To her surprise, he reached up, unlatching something beneath the armor, and pulling it off, leaving her a much softer place to rest her head. She smiled at him and curled into him further, chasing after his warmth as she shivered slightly from being naked. He noticed this too and reached down to grab the blanket and pulled it over her.

She thought back to her game on their walk towards the town, how she was searching for a leaf that had been pure despite the mud surrounding it. She smiled while looking at him, feeling like she won. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much plot building dude. this story was supposed to exist for the smut, but now its become much bigger than i anticipated and i ain't mad about it. i am so so proud of this one and the last few chapter i have published so i hope you are enjoying them. also i am going through the earlier chapter and editing them so they seem more continuous as i better figure out the story so i highly recommend reading from the beginning at some point. so far i've edited 1 and 2. no big plot changes are happening but i am adding in commentary and description that i feel make the story stronger and could change your point of view on things. anyways i hope you enjoyed this one <3


	12. Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt like she had a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a beast of a chapter i must say. hopefully you enjoy and aren't too confused. sorry for the lack of smut but there is some romance that i had promised in my tags. happy reading :)

_ “Run.”  _ She heard the familiar whisper. She looked back at her keeper, who she had just killed. Even though she hadn’t touched him she knew he was dead, almost as if he had a presence but then his soul ceased to exist and his body lay there empty, that presence disappearing. 

She hesitated, looking down at her hand and then back to the dead man on the floor, wondering how she had just done that. She had reached her hand up, trying to will him to stop kicking her and hurting her and let her catch her breath when he became the one sputtering for air. He held his neck as if there was an invisible hand wrapped around it but she didn’t stop. She focused on the feeling of manipulating something, hearing the whispers louder than ever. 

She had always heard those whispers. They used to be much clearer when she was younger but went away as she got older, she knew though that they had always been there and would always be there. She didn’t know how to listen to them. They would never normally form words like this, they would just make noise, make themselves known. In this urgent moment though, she was finally able to discern what they were saying.

“ _ Run!”  _ The whispers said more demanding. She obeyed this time, sprinting out of the room. 

Her actual memory of this moment had her running out of the room and down the hallway where she saw the open door to the outside and obeyed the whispers once more to run through it, to run to her freedom. 

She was having a nightmare right now though, her body was sleeping but her mind was conjuring up this bad dream. She dreamt that she ran out of the room to find the man from the cantania with a bandage wrapped completely around his head, making him look like a mummy and blocking his face from her view.

She gasped and jumped back to retreat into the room only to hit the back of a wall hard rather than the open doorway she was standing in front of before. The man was advancing towards her.

“ _ They are coming for you.”  _ The whispers said. “ _ Run.”  _ She couldn’t run though, she was frozen from fear as the zombie-like creature got closer and closer to her. She stuck her hands out, trying to protect herself. His own hands shot to his throat as it seemed an invisible force was choking him and lifting him off the floor. He was making the exact sounds her keeper had made and she retracted her hands back as he breathed quickly, not wanting to kill another ever again. 

_ “Wake up. Run!” _

Suddenly, she was falling, and as she fell she watched the man burst into flames above her with a blood curdling “Why?!” that was abruptly silenced as he exploded into nothing. 

She fell like she had melted through the floor and was falling to the depths of hell where Satan was most certainly going to punish her for murder. She squeezed her eyes shut as she screamed, feeling the increasing heat that was a sure sign that hell was approaching. She could feel her bare feet stinging as if she was running on hot sand, her lungs burning. 

Then, she wasn’t falling. Instead she was in a cold, wet place where she couldn’t see a thing. She strangely wasn’t afraid though, she felt- protected.

_ “We see you.”  _

She was swiped into a new place, where the sun was bright and the air was warm. She was comfortable. Din was there in front of her with a gloveless hand held out for her to take. She looked at it and suddenly felt a flash of pleasure.

_ “We see you too.” _ and she moaned loudly, jumping from where she sat. 

She reached out to take his hand, to chase that feeling and be closer to him, but then he started choking from that same invisible force, her pleasure evaporating. 

He was sputtering, his hands lifting to his helmet and taking it off to be able to breathe better. She gasped when she saw his face. He was an old man with glassy, fogged eyes and scarred, pale skin, much too pale to belong to the tan warmth of Din’s actual skin.

He suddenly was no longer gasping for breath but he stuck his hand out, Din’s armor melting away into a black cape with robes. 

Lighting struck, streaking blue lights across his face and dizzying her. She looked over to see where the lightning was coming from and was surprised to see herself, shooting lighting from her bare hands, wearing similar clothes as the old man.

_ “Power…” _ the old man grunted looking at her twin.  _ “Unlimited power.” _ his eyes closed and his hands raised, and a bright flash blinded her.

She was suddenly with Din again, his helmet still on and glove still off, his hand outstretched for her to take. She was warm again, even though her skin was drenched from the storm that had never happened. She blinked quickly, trying to get the water from her eyes. 

She retracted back from Din in fear that she would hurt him again. 

“What’s going on?” she asked him, tears forming in her eyes.

_ “I want to show you something.” _ A voice came from him, but it wasn’t Din’s voice. She nodded and stepped closer, taking his hand.

The second their skin made contact she could see a vision. It was of her and Din on the ship, playing cards and laughing. She looked completely at ease, happy and content. He didn’t wear his armor, just normal clothes. He didn’t even have the helmet on but she still couldn’t see his face. A little boy ran into her lap giggling loudly. She took him up and sat him on her, pointing to the cards she was holding and whispering something in his ear. She smiled.

_ “You don’t know the power of the force.”  _ the old man with the lightning suddenly said. 

She was back on the ground, looking at Din with that outstretched hand. She felt that pleasure again, moaning loudly and thrusting her hips up. She had never felt such pleasure, not even from Din himself. She didn’t know what was happening but she didn’t want it to stop. 

She felt like she had a choice to make. 

“It’s time to leave.”  __ Din said, his voice back and comforting her greatly, the pleasure ceasing altogether.

“Din?” she called back. He opened his arms for her and she ran into them, holding him tightly and feeling safe there.

_ “Wake.”  _

She woke up with a gasp and with her eyes flying open. Her breathing was heavy as she desperately tried to fill her lungs to keep up with her rapidly beating heart. Her mouth was dry and felt mossy as she continued to breathe with her mouth open, the small holes of her nostrils not allowing enough air in. 

She wheezed, clutching her chest with her hand and looking around, trying to get her bearings. Her mind was suddenly flooded with the memories of her nightmare and she whimpered, sitting up quickly and pressing her back against the freezing wall behind her and bringing her knees up to her chest. 

It was dark, almost pitch black. The only thing she could see were small blinking red lights from various places throughout the room, but they weren’t even close to bright enough to illuminate anything other than making themselves known. She knew she should know where she was, but she just couldn’t remember. She couldn’t remember anything but the painful pleasure that still haunted her body. 

Her body was sore from being so tense but she didn’t dare to move, feeling so exposed even with her back jammed against the hard surface, the ridges in her spine surely bruising from the force of her pushing herself into it. She soon realized she felt exposed because she was naked but was too frightened to so much as move to pull the blanket right at her feet over herself.

She then heard a noise. She heard movement from above her and she froze even stiller, her breathing stopping. Her eyes went wide, her pupils struggling to take in enough light to be able to see. The sound from above seemed closer and she wanted to scream in fear but when her mouth opened, nothing came out. It was almost as if a blaster had been fired but it was out of ammo. Her body vibrated with fear and she felt a sheen of sweat coat her skin as the adrenaline coursed through her veins.

She tried to steady her breathing and closed her eyes to focus. She closed her mouth to breathe through her nose and forced her body to calm down. 

Then, she heard them again. The whispers.

_ “They are coming for you.”  _

She tried to think. She tried to quiet everything else in her mind and just- think. She could hear the whispers trying to get her to do something, to leave, to run. She could tell they were trying to say more, to contact her closer somehow and discovered she could hear them better when she quieted her mind and just listened to them.

_ “He is coming.”  _

Then it hit her.

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up from the bed and was no longer fearful. Her fear was replaced with determination and the confidence she put into the whispers.

Even though it was still pitch black and she couldn’t see a thing, somehow she knew where everything was. She felt as if she was in a daze of some sort as she blindly listened to the whispers guiding her actions. She couldn’t think. The whispers were her thoughts. All she knew was that she needed to act fast.

She bent down on the floor and grabbed her dry clothes and threw them on. She climbed the ladder quickly and found Din messing around under the control panel in the cockpit.

“We have to go.” she said quickly, walking over to the control panel and pressing buttons she had never touched before. They were the right ones because the ship was now whirring with life.

“What?” he said confused, sliding from under the panel and standing. “What are you-”

“There’s no time.” she said pushing him aside and sitting in his chair flipping one last switch and grabbing the joystick to lift the ship into the air. 

“How are you-” he couldn’t finish. The two were jolted forward as they were blasted by someone. He had fallen into the chair and bumped her, making the ship tilt forward.

“Sit down!” she commanded. He didn’t say another word, he just went over to the copilot’s seat and sat. 

She gripped the controls tightly and brought them into the atmosphere where they were shot at again. She turned the ship, getting out of the trigger lock and spun the ship, avoiding missiles. They were still getting fired at and she needed to think quickly if they were to survive. 

She kept flying, maneuvering left and right to avoid the blasts. 

“How are you doing this?” Din asked, yelling to be heard over the roar of the engine and the explosions behind them.

“I don’t know.” she yelled back, furrowing her eyebrows as she finally was able to fly around the attacker and get behind him. She hit the trigger once, destroying the ship on the spot in a fiery explosion and turned back around, taking off into space.

She was feeling dizzy. Her vision was getting blurry and she felt like her strength was depleting as if something was leaving her body. She quickly put the ship into autopilot and sunk back into the chair, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Din jumped from his chair and turned her around to face him. He put a gentle hand on her cheek and coaxed her to open her eyes.

Just when he had thought he was getting to know this girl and was getting her figured out, she goes and does something insane like that. He had never seen such flying before in his life. Her reflexes were impeccable and better than his own and her lack of hesitation was astounding. He had never known her to be so confident and strong. He knew she was completely capable but he didn’t know she knew it. The confidence and power she just displayed left him confused and proud.

“What just happened?” he asked, searching her face. She breathed in a few times, closing her eyes to focus again on her breath and consciousness. She leaned into his touch and hummed in appreciation for the comforting contact.

“Are you okay?” he asked carefully. She gently nodded her head and opened her eyes to look at him. The second her eyes focused on the familiar visual of his helmet she felt herself come back into her body.

“Yes, yes I am okay.” she said lazily sitting up higher in the chair.

“Okay,” Din said grabbing her arms and standing her up, moving her away from the pilot’s seat. He backed her into the wall and took his glove off, putting his bare skin against her face which calmed her enough so she could think. “Tell me what is going on now.” he said sternly, no longer concerned about her, but instead, them.

She took a deep breath before speaking.

“There was a man in the cantina that I recognized as one of the bounty hunters that frequently visited master’s palace.” she said. “He recognized me as well and came over to me and was touching me so I kind of beat him up and then ran away.” she said. 

“So he was the one attacking us just now?” he asked.

“Yes. I recognized his ship.” She said. 

She was always told to clean his ship when he visited. It was always extra hot because the suns’ rays would bounce off the metal and amplify the heat, but she never complained because when she was cleaning that meant no one was abusing her. 

She had just killed him. She had just killed another person. She shot at his ship and blew it up without so much as a thought to it. 

“Oh God.” she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling like something dark was pulling at her now, that same depressed feeling she had when she had first started with Din taking over her body and mind. He had somehow been able to lift that dark off her so she could see the light. She didn’t know if he would be enough this time.

He felt her heartbeat quicken underneath his fingertips.

“Hey, hey,” he said quickly, trying to get her under control. “You’re with me, you’re safe. I would never let anything happen to you, ever, you have to believe me.” he said. “But I don’t think  _ we _ are safe. If he was a bounty hunter and he saw you with me then we both have bounties now.”

Tears had slipped from behind her closed lids and she shook her head as her lips quivered. She looked up at him through glassy eyes.

“I can’t go back.” she said, shaking her head. “I just can’t.” she looked down, her voice breaking, the words coming out as a squeaked whisper.

“Who says you’re going back? You’re gonna stay with me.” he said. She looked up at him.

“I am?”

“Yes, of course,” he said. He had never been so sure of anything in his life. He needed her. 

Now that everything had calmed down and they were safe for the time being, he decided he was finally going to tell her. He looked at her, trying to gain strength, taking in this quiet moment before he knew the blood would be pounding from nerves in his ears.

He took a deep breath. 

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” he said. She looked at him. “I was wondering if I could call you Love, like in your book.” her eyes searched his helmet, she was fighting the smile creeping up on her face, the darkness dissipating entirely. She could almost hear it calling out for her as it faded away but she let it disappear. 

“I thought you said people only call each other that when they love each other?” she asked, hoping she would hear him say it, baiting him.

“Yeah well, they do.” he cleared his throat.

“You love me?” she whispered.

“I love you.” he confirmed. She smiled at him, now with tears of joy in her eyes.

“I love you too.” she said, hugging him tightly and sighing deeply at the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. He felt like home.

She hummed into the soft part between his pauldron and his chest plate, inhaling his scent. She relaxed her body into his, trusting him to hold her up and protect her. She had no doubt in her mind that he would do anything to protect her. 

More tears streamed down her face now, no longer happy tears. She wished she could kiss him, she wished she could really get close to him. They were about as close as they could be emotionally, she felt like she could tell him anything, but physically not as much. Sure they had made love but they had never kissed. She just wanted to kiss him, even if it meant never making love with him again. She had never been kissed but read in all her stories about how a kiss can change everything and can be one of the most magical things in the galaxy. 

She looked up at him, waiting a moment until she knew he was looking down at her. She slowly closed her eyes and brought her hands to his helmet.

“What are you doing?” he asked, sounding slightly worried. She kept her eyes closed.

“Do you trust me?” she asked. He sighed.

“Yes.”

She gripped the helmet and squeezed her eyes shut tighter, not wanting to involuntarily open them. 

The helmet began to lift and both of their breathing got heavier. She didn’t know how high she would need to lift it to get it off his head since she couldn’t see but she couldn’t have been very far when he stopped her.

“Love?”

“Yes?” she stopped moving immediately, keeping her eyes closed.

“Not all the way.” he said. She nodded her head and felt as his hands rose up and covered hers, holding the helmet in place. She took the opportunity to slide her hands down, both of them jumping slightly when her hands made contact with parts of his cheeks and his jawline. She gasped at the feeling of so much intimate skin in her grasp. 

It felt rough, like he had a bit of scruff on his face. She ran her fingers over it, trying to memorize the feeling. She cupped his jaw and rubbed it, bringing him closer and closer to her. She gently ran her thumb down his jaw, following the line to his chin and then slowly moving it up towards his mouth. Her touches were so light it almost didn’t feel like she was making contact with his skin, just close enough to stimulate the nerves and send shivers down his spine. 

Her thumb ran over his bottom lip and she gasped, feeling all around his mouth. She felt how plump his lips were and how smooth they were. She licked her own lips in anticipation and slowly brought him even closer.

She led him and her visionless self together with her hands still cupping his face and touching his lips.

She stopped as she felt her forehead brush against his helmet and moved her hands slightly so she could feel his hot breath wash against her face. She smiled a bright smile against his face, not believing that it was finally happening.

A terrifying thought shot through her that this could all still be apart of that crazy dream. Her mind quickly dismissed it though because the feeling of his breath and the smoothness of his lips contrasting the roughness of his face was all too perfect to be conjured up in her imagination.

She slid her hands away from his lips and rested them on his cheeks. She tilted her head so she could get closer to him without bumping the helmet he was still hovering over himself.

She got closer and closer until she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and the ghost light touch that her top lip made with his bottom one. They both gasped and she pulled back in surprise at the electricity that shot through her body. She kept her eyes closed but her mind was going a million miles an hour. The tension was building but she was frozen, she couldn’t break it, caught in the trance of that tiny connection.

Suddenly, she felt him move and she heard a loud clank. Her eyes fluttered open for half a second before his lips thrust themselves onto hers.

She practically melted in his arms, feeling like she could slip through his grip and into a puddle on the floor. Her legs felt weak, like she had been running for days and they couldn’t take another step. She threw her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. He cupped her cheeks, squishing her face from the intensity of his love pouring out and hoping she could take it all. Of course she was taking it all in stride because she was pouring her love into him. Both of them filling each other up with love. 

She moved her hands and tangled them in his thick hair and he moaned into her mouth. He moved his hands from her face so he could pick her up and pull her closer to his body. She wrapped her legs around his hips and hugged him tighter to get as close to him as possible.

She pulled away after a while, resting her nose against his, her eyes still closed. They breathed deeply against one another, completely drained and yet so filled at the same time. 

He slowly set her down but kept a tight grip on her which she was thankful for. She didn’t know if her wobbly legs could hold her up.

They stood there pressed up against one another. She was running her hands through his hair and he was caressing her back. Both of them had their eyes closed, just basking in the presence of one another. She reached up and kissed him, lingering her lips on his for a moment, memorizing the weight of his lips against hers.

They were suddenly ripped from their daze when an alarm on the control panel started going off.

“Eyes closed!” he yelled. She felt him move away from her and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter, standing there feeling much colder than she just was but still so heated at the same time.

“Okay it’s safe.” he said, his voice again muffled by the modulator of the helmet. 

She opened her eyes and squinted from the light pouring in through the viewing screen.

“What’s going on?” she asked worriedly, running over to look over his shoulder as he frantically pressed buttons.

“We’re being tracked,” he said. “Sit down, unless you think you can do what you did earlier and get us out of this mess.” She shook her head.

“I think my flying days are done.” she said taking a seat and strapping herself in, the entire ship shaking.

“It’s the guild.” he said, maneuvering the ship around some asteroids. “I’m gonna go into light speed. Hang on.” he pressed a few buttons, punched in some coordinates and moved a lever forward, the stars becoming long blurs of light above them and then bright spirals, illuminating them in a brilliant blue glow.

She was completely entranced by the lights. It looked like something she had seen before, that bright flashing blue light. She thought back hard, where had she seen this before?

_ “Unlimited power.”  _ she heard the old man’s voice from her dream say faintly. She screamed and gripped her head, the intrusion making it feel like her skull was splitting.

“Love?” Din ran over to her, kneeling down in front of her. She barely noticed. She couldn’t concentrate on anything but the pain. She screamed in agony, the sound bouncing off the walls of the ship and amplifying her cries.

_ “If you learn to control it,”  _ the whispers said.  _ “Control your fears,” “Use your pain!”  _ the old man said.  _ “The pain will go away.”  _ She focused as hard as she could, blocking out the pain as best as she could. 

How could she not be afraid? She was worried she was going to die from the pain. She had felt pain like this all her life though, she was no stranger to it. Even if it wasn’t all head splitting type pain, it came in other forms, and she got through them all. She was going through this obstacle right now, she knew she shouldn’t go into the small, dark window she could see in the back of her mind that would end the pain. Instead, she listened to those whispers once more, beckoning her closer to the light. She felt at peace, balanced.

All at once, it stopped. She fell forward from the force of it releasing her and was gasping for air. She looked around with big eyes to see Din right in front of her and the ship looking like normal.

_ “These are your first steps.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so yeah. if you can't tell by this she has the force and she's really cool. this kinda feels less mandalorian-y but for some reason this was in my system. i'm rewatching the series again though so we'll get more mando vibes soon i just needed to make this character more of a badass you know? anyways, sorry for such a long gap between chapters, i don't normally like to leave you guys hanging for so long and i'm sorry to say that this is a cliffhanger and i have no idea what to write next, much like i felt beginning this one. the gaps are due to college being demanding and it takes priority. i am in a creative writing class though so i hope my writing is improving. if you guys have any suggestions on what you'd like to see i am completely open to them. i think the next one needs to have some rough smut because someone had requested mando getting jealous from another man hitting on her and that kinda happened so maybe we can have some more lighthearted rough smut to kick off the next chapter. also omg, they kissed!!!! what a moment for mando. i seriously wasn't planning on this happening until much, much later but it just felt right to put in here. also, one more thing, i have my characters say "oh god" or things like that. i know a lot of star wars fics say "oh maker" but like, only c3p0 only ever said that and that's because he's a droid and was made... i just can't bring myself to say that. just wanted to throw that out there. anywayyyyys, i hope i didn't disappoint and that you all enjoyed because i am here to help you leave your lives for a little bit and have an adventure in the one i created and i want it to be as entertaining as possible for you. i hope you are all happy and healthy and enjoyed this one. thank you for reading the chapter and this long jumbled mess. <3


	13. Doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh uh,” he said. “Don’t you look at me like that, we’ve got stuff to do.” he finished adjusting his pants and sliding his gloves back on his hands.
> 
> “What if I want to do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire chapter is smut... Enjoy!

They were on the run now. Din had figured other bounty hunters would be after them once he found out that she had encountered someone from her past. His blood boiled when he thought about what he had done to her. He used to be very angry about the terrible things that she had gone through in her life as a slave, but he had begun to accept it, focusing his energy on protecting her now that he had her. He couldn’t be mad about what he couldn’t control. 

Except, something had happened to her, it may not have really been under his control but he felt responsible. If he had been better nothing would have happened to her. 

He felt more affected by it than she did but that just angered him more. All her life she had gone through stuff like that and he was supposed to protect her, give her a better life, make her  _ happy.  _

All she had said was he touched her, but by the look in her eyes and the redness of her cheeks he assumed he touched her in a place only he should ever touch.

He had kept his distance from her, mostly because she was trying to figure something out with her head, that something he assumed had to do with the fact that she flew his ship better than he had seen anyone fly a ship. But he also kept his distance because anytime he would see her he would think of that man touching her and he hated the fact that he wasn’t there to protect her. It relieved him that she had been able to stand up for herself and escape without aid, but in some possessive part of his brain he wanted to remind her how touching is supposed to feel, and that he is the only one who gets to touch her. He wished he had been there to tie the guy up and let him watch as he dominated his girl, and showed him who she belonged to and who belonged to her before he killed him.

He shook his head, trying to get those dirty thoughts from his mind. This had been going on for the past two days since it all went down. He was hoping once they landed he could busy his mind with other thoughts of her. Thoughts like how she had kissed him and he let her lift up the helmet and kiss him. He hadn’t been terrified like he had been before, because he trusted her and he knew that she wouldn’t open her eyes. 

The kiss had been absolutely electric. He still felt the tingle of her lips on his and he wanted to do it again and again, for the rest of his life. He worried though because what if she forgot. He knew she would never willingly open her eyes if the helmet was off while they kissed but it is too much to expect her to keep them closed with other things going on. It’s just a reflex to open one’s eyes. All he wanted to do was kiss her again, and maybe with this he could finally taste her and make love to her properly. Except right now, with the thought of another man having touched her, what he wanted to do to her couldn’t really be categorized as making love. He just wanted to fuck the life out of her. Of course he worried though that she wasn’t ready but he’d be willing to wait however long it took just to make sure he could fuck her right and it would be something she wanted too.

His mouth literally water at the idea. He swallowed hard as he initiated the landing sequence, fingers burning with the lost sensation of his skin on hers and the thought that she had touched this control panel like she knew exactly what she was doing. He didn’t want to admit it then and hadn’t realized how much it had affected him to see her so in charge and demanding, but something had shivered down his spine at the memory of her bossing him around and flying the ship like a pro. 

He assumed it was just the confidence she exuded in those moments that got him so turned on, but he hadn’t realized how much he would enjoy being bossed around by her. 

He shook his head again, trying to refocus on the landing sequencing. He had chosen this remote planet over others because it was green and warm, looking like a planet that was the season of spring perpetually. He knew how much she loved the warmth and wanted to bring her to a place that was as beautiful as she is. 

He had been to this planet before, which is why he knew, once he got to know her, that she would love it. He figured that now was as good a time as any to introduce her to it. Maybe they could set up camp and stay here for a while, safe and together.

The ship lurched as it touched the ground and he hit all the buttons to turn the ship off. He made his way down the ladder to open the door and breathe in some fresh air. He turned to see her laying in bed, naked, her body contorted around the blanket draped over her lower half but left her soft breasts uncovered. His body shuddered as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, his eyes traveled up to her face and landed on her plush lips, lips that he now knew what they tasted and felt like.

His own lips burned at the memory, the urge to kiss her even stronger now than it had been before. His whole body tensed as thoughts rolled through his mind. Thoughts like him just taking his helmet off and kissing her awake so he could fuck her and make sure it was him that was the last person to touch her because, as of now, it had been some creep who last had his hands on her. He needed to take back what was his.

Slowly, with adrenaline pumping through his veins like fire, a sheen a sweat coating his skin, he lifted his helmet off. He froze when she took a particularly deep breath but then her steady slumber breathing returned. He bent down and set the helmet on the ground as quietly as he could. He stepped closer to her and could now hear her steady breaths. How could her breathing sound beautiful? How did even that sound like music to his ears? It was just further proof that her entire existence was absolute heaven for him. God, he loved her.

He carefully climbed onto the bed, making sure not to rustle her too much and bent down, hovering his lips over hers, then, gently, brushing them against the pillowy soft skin and sucking in a breath through his nose as his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. He pressed his mouth harder to hers and he felt her move beneath him and let out a noise of surprise. His hand shot to her eyes to close them but all he had felt was her lashes still resting at the tops of her cheeks, eyes never once coming open. He felt her bring her hand up and grip his wrist, bringing it back down and letting go, tangling her fingers in his hair as they continued to kiss. 

He felt silly for a moment and worried that she would take it as him not trusting her but all his thoughts faded from his mind and all that was left was the stimulation of the nerves in his lips.

They laid like that for what felt like hours, running their tongues over each others mouths and massaging the other lips with their own. Eventually though, he could tell she was getting very flustered because she would arch into him further and moan into his mouth just that much louder. He moved one of his hands and began kneading her breast and she had to pull away from his mouth to suck in a sharp breath.

“Where did he touch you?” he asked, lips brushing against her neck. She squeezed her eyes tighter, making sure she didn’t involuntarily open her eyes. Instead of responding verbally she grabbed the hand that was on her breast and led it down, under the blanket, to her core that was absolutely dripping for him. He sat up a little higher so he could see her face 

“Here?” he confirmed, gently pressing his gloved hand against her swollen folds. She nodded her head and squeezed her eyes tighter, this time from the feeling of his hands on her.

“You didn’t like it, did you?” he asked, sitting up and taking his gloves off.

“N-no.” she squeaked out.

“No?” he asked teasing her, moving to the side so he could be more comfortable as he prepared what he was about to do. “Well, why not?” he began casually running his fingers over her outer lips, teasing her. If he pressed his fingers down and held still long enough he would have been able to feel her throbbing for him.

“I-it wasn’t you.” she whimpered out, leaning her face towards where she heard his voice. He leant down and kissed her lips, just because he could. She responded immediately and moaned into his mouth. He brought his fingers lower and just barely brushed her entrance with the pads of his fingers, feeling how soaking wet she already was. 

He carefully pushed in a little harder as he continued to kiss her and her mouth opened against his. He opened his mouth too, following her lips as she let out a soft moan at the feeling of his fingers sliding inside her.

She was just as soft and warm and wet as he remembered and he couldn’t understand how he could even forget how wonderful her tight pussy actually felt engulfing and clenching on his fingers.

He trailed kisses down her neck as he wiggled his fingers inside her tight, wet, heat, causing her to squirm against him. He licked a line up her neck and over her chin, his tongue following the curve of her jaw up to her ear.

“I want to taste you.” he whispered in her ear. Her head turned, one of her hands coming up and helping to guide his face to hers where she kissed him. He pulled away.

“No, no. I mean,” he pulled his fingers out and rubbed her leaking juices all over her core, coating her lips and clit with her arousal. “I want to taste you.” he watched her throat bob as she swallowed and nodded her head. He moved so he could grab the blanket still tangled around her legs and folded it, laying it over her eyes. He kissed her lips as he did so, hoping she didn’t think it wasn’t because he didn’t trust her. He worried so much now that he had her that he would lose her, but he couldn’t risk losing himself more.

He didn’t want to think about that now though. He was moments away from putting his mouth on her and he was determined to make this good for her. But he wanted to draw it out, he wanted her to know who really pleased her and how it was supposed to feel when people touched her, but only him, he was people.

Once he was settled above her he kissed his way down her neck, sucking gently on a spot near her collar bone. She arched into his mouth, her stiff nipples scraping against his armor and he wished he was naked too so he could feel the heat of her body against his. He could only imagine how alight his nerves would feel at all the skin contact. It caused an actual shiver to go down his spine at the thought of her pressing her breasts against his naked body.

He moved lower then, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it hard, letting his tongue reach down and flick it as he sucked. She gasped and arched into his touch even more. Her hips began grinding into the air, desperately searching for some sort of relief through friction so he pulled away from her nipple and moved up to her ear.

“You want me to put my mouth on your pussy?” he asked her, licking around the outside of her ear and causing her to shiver.

“Yes.” she said breathlessly, swallowing hard. “Yes please.”

He smiled a devious grin and moved down her body. He kissed her hips, sticking his tongue out every once in a while to taste her skin, much to her enjoyment. His tongue ran over each valley and hill the shape of her hips held, trying to not only memorize the feel of her body in his grasp, but memorize the taste and texture of her skin with his tongue.

As he inched closer and closer to where he really wanted to be, she grew more and more desperate. Her hips thrust into the air and she gripped the sheets below her in frustration. 

He dipped his tongue lower, reaching just above the slit where her lips seperated and encompassed her core. She shivered below him and he looked up, seeing her biting her lip so hard he worried she would bite it off, then what would he have to kiss? He looked back down, her pussy was dripping, so inviting, for him to put his mouth on. He guessed he found his alternative.

He decided to take pity on her and quickly hooked his mouth on her clit and sucked, hard, scraping his teeth over her sensitive nub. The skin was slightly wrinkled, like a raisin, but much, much softer and more plush. He hummed at the taste and the beautiful texture, feeling like he could suck on this little nub for hours. He guessed, just by the sound of her she wouldn’t be able to last hours, but for some reason the thought of him tiring her out after she had been that crazy confident like from a few days before left his cock throbbing between his legs. His mouth watered, mixing his saliva with her leaking wetness.

She sucked in a deep breath, it was more of a sound of shock then pleasure, but then the long loud, satisfied moan after that sounded much more like the pleasure he was excited to bring her. 

Her hands shot down to his head and she propped her feet up on the edge of the bed to give him more room. Her hands tangled in his hair and tugged as he sucked and nibbled on her clit. He would suck her hard into his mouth and then, much like he had done with her nipple, flick it back and forth with his tongue, pulling away by scraping his teeth against it to take a breath.

She tasted sweet and sinful, her arousal coating his lips and making them slick as he sucked on her. His tongue moved lower, his hands coming up to gently separate her folds has he licked around the rim of her hole with a stiff tongue. He could feel all the smooth ridges of her entrance and he closed his eyes and breathed in her hot musky smell. He felt the strange urge to shove his nose inside her, to chase that smell and suck it into his lungs so he could breathe in her scent forever. 

He moved forward slightly and with that same stiff, pointy tongue, he pushed into her entrance and stuck it inside her as far as he could, his jaw straining. He licked around her walls and felt the plush, smooth texture of inside her pussy.

She went absolutely mental at the feeling of his tongue. She was gripping his hair so tightly she worried it hurt him but it felt too good to care. Her skin tingled with the pleasure that he gave her. The feeling of his warm wet tongue inside her was so gentle yet so absolutely overwhelming. It was nothing like his rough fingers or his long, thick shaft, it was soft and smooth and something about having that licking up her juices inside her felt so,  _ right.  _ Obviously he couldn’t get very deep and he could only make it so stiff but just the heat and wetness of it licking around her entrance drove her absolutely mad. It felt like he was licking all the way up inside her stomach and lapping over her cervix. She felt like his tongue was everywhere at once and she didn’t want him to stop.

She wreathed below him, eyes squeezing shut involuntarily and she felt her insides clenching and the warm tightness begin to grow into an icy heat in her abdomen.

Her back arched violently, his mouth having to follow her movements as she jerked in pleasure below him. 

He moved his attention back up to her clit where her body rocked and convulsed, her stomach concaving and she shivered in his hold, moaning out loudly, praising him for his talent. His hand came up once again to prod her entrance and pushed two fingers in and stretched her.

“You taste,” he licked her bud with one stiff swipe. “Divine.” she could only whimper in response. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as her body experienced such concentrated pleasure. She somehow needed more though. As good as it felt she needed more. Her pussy clenched around his fingers but they just weren’t enough. She wanted his dick inside her, she wanted--needed to connect with him.

“Oh Din,” her head rolled back and forth. He growled at her use of his name and pulled his fingers out, opening his mouth wide as if he was about to take an actual bite out of her pussy. He made out with her cunt, trying to fit both her clit and her entrance in his mouth. His tongue ran up the length of her entrance and dipped in then pushing hard back up past the hole and circled her clit, flattening his tongue out over it and thrusting it in and out of his mouth. 

“Oh Din, please.” she whimpered, her body shaking with need. He shoved two fingers back into her and curled them up, twisting them and uncurling them, feeling her clench impossibly tight around them.

“Cum.” he said. She moaned loudly at his command, at his voice, she didn’t even feel like her oragsm was approaching but just with his order her body dared not to disobey. 

She came. Hard, all over his face. He moaned as he replaced his fingers with his tongue and felt her walls clenching around it as she chanted his name, her body convulsing with powerful waves of euphoria. His nose was wet from digging his face inside her and her arousal and his own spit dribbled down his chin and he lapped up all that spilled from inside her.

When her convulsing finally ceased, she continued to moan, like she was still very much turned on.

“Din,” she gasped at the intensity of her need.

“What’s wrong?” he asked suddenly worried he had done something wrong.

“Nothing,” she said, sitting up quickly, the blanket falling from her face to reveal her still closed eyes. She blindly reached out for him, throwing her body to where she thought he was and he caught her as she threw herself into him.

“Fuck me.” she said. “Fuck me, hard. Please, Din.” He looked at her. Her hair was wild and her cheeks were flushed. The crease in her eyebrows gave way to the intensity of her desperation and the slight sheen of sweat covering her forehead made her look like she was glowing. Maybe she could handle more than he thought. He sat her down on the bed and threw his helmet on his head.

“Open your eyes.” he commanded.

“Is it-”

“Open!” her eyes shot open, swollen and irises black. He moaned at the needy look in her eyes. He thought that after having such a powerful orgasm she shouldn’t be so keen on getting going right away again, but man was he wrong. He also thought the throbbing in his dick was painful but he could tell just by that look in her eyes that she was far more desperate to be touched by his dick than his dick was to be touched.

He moved past her quickly, laying down on the bed and pulling his pants down just enough so his cock sprang free.

“You want me to fuck you?” he asked, grabbing hold of his cock and stroking it a few times. 

“Yes, yes please Din.” she whined, eyes glued to his dick, dripping precum down his fingers as he pumped himself slowly.

“Better hop on then baby girl.” he said, moving his hand, inviting her to move closer. She licked her lips and got back on the bed, straddling his hips and wrapping her own hand around his penis. She adjusted her knees as she hovered above him and bit her lip as she slowly sank down on top of it.

There was an erotic squelching sound as her tight walls were stretched aside to make room for his aching cock. They both moaned, low and deep in their chests as she sunk further down onto him.

“Oh Love, you feel so good.”

“Mmmm, I love it when you say my name.” she smirked. She was silenced quickly by her jaw swinging open once she sat back, and he was fully seated within her. He had never been so deep before, this angle making it feel like his dick was in her diaphragm.

She moaned loudly, a high pitched whine vibrating her throat as her head fell back at the feeling. She wasn’t even thinking about him anymore, the only thing she could process was the pleasure his dick provided. She lent forward, bracing her hands on his chest plate and she grinded down onto him, her clith catching the hem of his shirt and causing sparks to fly up inside her hips.

“Oh Din, fuck.” she whimpered, looking down at her hips as they rocked over him.

He was in heaven. He brought his hands up behind his helmet and laid back, content with just watching her ride his cock like an animal. 

He didn’t even care that she wasn’t bouncing yet because just the feeling of being seated so deep with her tight heat could keep him satiated for days. The gentle rocking and grinding motion was clearly more pleasurable for her because he could feel her clenching wildly, squeezing his cock and providing him with his own pleasure.

She eventually grew more confident with her movements and moved more dramatically above him. She would stick her ass out and up, arching her back completely causing his dick to slide at different angles inside her. She gasped at the feeling and lifted with her legs to be able to go further up his dick and then come down. She looked to him in shock at the feeling, her lips parted as she waited for more direction on how to increase that feeling.

“Bounce.” was all he said.

She kept eye contact with him as she lifted up and then began to bounce on his dick. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes and tilted her face up to the air. He kept his hands clasped behind his head as he watched her tits bounce up and down as she rode his cock desperately. He lifted his hips slightly, angling them to hit deeper inside her and she let out a high pitched whine.

“Oh baby girl.” he praised, moving his hands to grip her thighs as they worked above him, the pleasure drastically increasing for him too.

He was beginning to feel more needy though. He felt so good inside her but he needed more friction. He slid his hands up higher to grab her hips and held her still. She looked to him in questioning but parted her mouth in pleasure when he began slamming his hips up into her. 

He grunted at the hard work but never once slowed are lessened the intensity of his pace, for both of their sakes.

She moaned loudly, the sound of her pleasure echoing off the steele of the inside of the ship. She leaned farther forward and closed her eyes, placing her hands on his helmet in asking.

“Mmmph, yes.” he groaned out, still keeping his punishing pace. 

She squeezed her eyes tighter and he lifted his head, allowing her to slide the helmet off and she set it down right next to him. She felt around his face, her fingers touching his mouth so she could lead herself down to his lips. She moaned into his mouth when their lips connected and she sucked in a sharp breath of air followed by a mewl of painful pleasure when he pounded directly into a spot that left her head spinning. Her entire body felt icy hot, her muscles contracting deliciously painful. She pulled away from his lips, nestling her head in his neck, feeling too weak to so much as support her head. All of her body's concentration was in the feeling of his cock slamming into her pussy. It was as if all the nerves directly affected by this shut the rest of her body down so the rest of her body could feel the overwhelming bliss.

“Oh God, Din.” she gasped right into his ear.

“You like me fucking your pussy baby girl?” he growled. She squealed.

“Mmmm, fuck yes.”

“You wanna cum?” he snarled, his words hiccupping due to his fast hard thrusts.

“Fuck yes, please.” she lifted her head back up and began kissing his neck, thanking him for bringing her such euphoria.

“Then cum.” he said.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she gasped above him, her mouth opening against his neck.

“Oh Din, oh, yes,  _ Din!”  _ She clenched her pussy around him hard, sending him reeling into his own climax right behind her. She gripped his hair and pulled as her body rocked through with waves of pleasure.

“Oh fuck.” he said as his hips stuttered below her, shooting his hot seed deep inside her body. Both of them were convulsing and spasming for only a few blissful moments, but the intensity of those feelings should leave them satisfied for a long time.

She collapsed on top of him, panting against his neck, her eyes closed out of necessity instead of conscious decision. He was breathing hard too, her body moving slightly on top of him as his lungs expanded as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

“Oh Love.” he finally said after a while, breaking the silence and causing her to giggle. “That was,” he chuckled.

“Amazing.” she finished for him. “You need to be like that more often.” she said, kissing his neck and tasting his skin with her tongue. He hummed and the feeling and it thought.

“You liked me being more dominant?”

“Mmhhmm.” she confirmed. They laid there, snuggled together for a moment, both of them lost in the feeling of his softening cock still inside her and the trickling of his cum leaking out and smearing all over the both of them.

“You know I wouldn’t mind you being dominant either.” he said, still panting.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” she said, lazily kissing his neck.

“Eyes closed.” he said lifting up and grabbing his helmet.

“Wait.” she stopped him before he could put it on. 

With closed eyes she grabbed his jaw and angled his face towards her, capturing his mouth with a feather light kiss that left his head spinning.

“I love you.” she whispered against his mouth. She felt him smile.

“I love you too.” he said, kissing her once more and letting it linger before he pulled away and slid the helmet on.

“Okay,” he said. “It’s safe.” she opened her eyes and blinked away the haze, focusing on her surroundings. She lifted herself off of him and he got out of the bed, pulling his pants on. She stayed on the bed, laying on her side with her arm propping her upper body up so she could watch him, her body on full display. She bit her lip, already feeling turned on again just by the sight of him.

“Uh uh,” he said. “Don’t you look at me like that, we’ve got stuff to do.” he finished adjusting his pants and sliding his gloves back on his hands.

“What if I want to do you?” she asked playfully, winking. He looked at her, his jaw dropped but of course she didn’t see it, all she could see was the ‘T’ of the helmet, unmoving, unchanging. This is what he was thinking about. That confidence, her becoming her own person, her being happy. How could he resist her?

“Tell you what,” he said walking over to the hatch control panel and hitting the switch to open the door. The ship was flooded with bright sunlight. “You get dressed and we go exploring, then we can wash up and you can do me in the shower.” he said walking over to her and grabbing her hand to get her to sit up and stand.

“I guess that's fine.” she said shrugging. She walked over to her clothes on the floor and bent over, sticking her ass in the air. His helmet tilted, she was giving him a perfect view of her pussy still leaking his cum down her thighs.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hips, pressing her backside against his now growing erection. His hands roamed her hips and her ass, squeezing her cheeks and kneading the flesh, as she grinding against him. He gripped her hips and pulled her forward, leaning down and looking at her leaking pussy up close. He brought his index and middle finger down, dipping into her pussy and scooping out the leaking cum. She groaned at the feeling and he brought her to stand up and turn around to face him. Her eyes looked down at the sheer white fluid, thick and slowing dripping down his fingers. She met his eyes through the helmet and opened her mouth, taking his digits inside and sucking the evidence of their encounter off his gloved fingers, humming as she did so. He was practically drooling under the helmet.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed this one. i figured i should add in a little smut since there's been a lot of plot going on and i feel like i've bored you. hopefully this makes up for it. i'm stretching the din character a bit too. before i was limited because i really tried to make him act exactly how he does in the show to make it more easily imaginable but i feel like now that i've established that i've earned a little flexibility on what i can do with him and the reader. so, hopefully that's okay and hopefully you didn't even notice. let me know if there is anything else you guys would like to see and as always i hope you are all happy, healthy, and safe:) xx
> 
> p.s. i know i haven't finished this one and there's my Summer and the Winter Soldier story that i haven't updated in ages too, but i'm considering writing a new fic. one that's in the second person to help draw you in and so you can put yourself in the story more easily. would anyone be opposed to a kylo ren/ben solo fic? if you have any requests though let me know, marvel and star wars are my two big ones and i'd be happy to write a dedicated story for someone. all you've gotta do is request it in these comments, no one is judging. and thanks as always for reading <3


	14. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked down at her for a moment more, but turned away, no longer being able to see the happy look on her face knowing that he would eventually be the one that made it disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never?

“What was it we were supposed to do again?” she asked. Both of them were completely naked, even the helmet was off. He had used a rag and tied it around her eyes, making sure nothing she couldn’t control happened. 

She was laying on top of him, both of their heart rates slowly declined to a more normal speed. Sweat slicked both of their skin, and arousal from them both leaked from between her legs and onto him. He hummed.

“Mmm, I don’t even remember.”

“The hatch is still open.” she sat up quickly. He looked at her with a nervous expression. Her blindfold was still on, how could she know that? Could she see this entire time? He then remembered that she watched him open it before the both of them got distracted. “I hope no one saw us.” she said with a smirk, looking towards him, her face just slightly facing the space to his right. He exhaled a little deeper, she couldn’t see.

“Or heard us.” he said, sitting up. She watched her skin erupt in red splotches of embarrassment. He angled her face towards him, kissing her deeply before standing and beginning to put his armor back on. “It’s safe.” he said, once he was finished and his helmet was secured around his head.

She reached behind her head and untied the rag, her eyes opening but closing immediately at the bright light. She tried to slowly open them again, waiting for them to adjust. She looked up at him when she had regained her sight and smiled, a full, unrelenting smile. She was really, truly, happy. He felt a tug at his heart, feeling the same.

“So,” she said standing and grabbing her own clothes, sliding them over her skin. “Where are we?”

He looked out the open hatch and into the sunlit beaches of Korra, a plant that was always warm. He didn’t answer her question, instead kept his gaze outside and then turned to look at her when she got curious and actually peaked outside herself. She saw, and heard probably, the bright blue water washing up on yellow sand and pulling back inside itself. Her eyes darted to the trees lining the area where the sand ends and where the greenery of the grass began. The bright mix of colors and the pink sky above made her draw drop in awe of its beauty. He could relate.

She looked up to him, an excited expression gracing her features and nodded towards the hatch. She ran out, stopping right before her feet were to touch the sand. She leaned her face towards the bright hot sun and basked in its warmth. 

She hummed at the feeling and overwhelming idea of content rushed through her body. She slowly straightened and kicked her shoes off, running the rest of the way and into the soft, pillowy sand. She ran the entire way and kicked into the water, large splashes coming up and soaking the rest of her body. She dove in, staying close to shore and waded in the water, head tilted back up towards the sun.

Din felt a pang of guilt. She looked as though she belonged right here, she looked as though this is where she was meant to be. The color of her skin, her hair, her eyes, all blended with the environment as if she belonged here. He knew in the back of his mind they would have to leave the planet eventually. He couldn’t bear to leave her here, but he couldn’t bear being the one to tear her away from something that made her so happy and brought her so much peace. He felt guilty though that he hadn’t brought her here sooner.

She wiggled out her clothes and threw them up onto the sand, diving back under the water. He sighed and walked out, picking up her soaking clothes and bringing them towards the ship to dry for when she would need them again. She came back up for air and looked at him, the brightest smile he had ever seen graced her face, again he felt that pang of guilt.

“Come on, Mando.” she beckoned, raising in the water just enough for him to see her breasts, which were covered in marks and bruises that he had left on her. She was truly a work of art.

He looked around, making sure there really was no one else around before he began to strip off his armor once more, and only leaving his helmet on. He waded into the water towards her, grabbing her once he reached her and holding her tightly against his body. Her skin, despite the cool refreshing water surrounding them, was hot and warm against his own. 

“I’m so happy to be here with you.” she said, leaning her head against his shoulder, her legs wrapping around his waist as she wiggled to be closer to him. Watching her smile up at him, her eyes shining with happiness and contentment made him realize he would never be able to leave her, and he would never be able to tear her away from this place. The only thing stopping her from being truly happy was him. The life he led, his creed, all of that was getting in the way of her happiness. She would actually be able to see him, something that even though she hasn’t really voiced, he knew it was something she wanted. Another pang of guilt. She  _ wanted _ , even in his presence. He felt this strange sensation that he never wanted her to want. He wanted her to want for nothing. He knew that only he could provide that.

He looked down at her for a moment more, but turned away, no longer being able to see the happy look on her face knowing that he would eventually be the one that made it disappear. 

“Din?” she asked, worry lining the edges of her voice. “Din, what’s wrong?” His back was to her. In another moment perhaps she would have been admiring the round fullness of his backside and contemplated something witty to say. Instead, her brows furrowed in worry as she watched him slip into his armor once more. The thought of how annoying it must be to have to wear so much, how annoying it must be to take all that time to come in and out of it. She suddenly felt guilty for calling him to the water and making him go to all that work just for her.

“Nothing.” he said, exactly that could be found in the intonation of his voice. This only worried her more. “We just need to set up camp before it gets dark.” he said, now in a more comforting tone, which she knew was for her benefit. 

“Okay.” she said, her brows still etched in worry. 

She followed him. Walking out of the water and into the ship. She crossed her arms over her chest as the coolness of the ship seemed to be enveloping her wet skin. She never remembered the ship being this cold before. 

She grabbed a towel and walked back out into the sun, her muscles relaxing at the warmth immediately. She laid the towel atop the soft sad and sat on it. She looked down at her body for a moment, something she hadn’t done in a long time. She normally did this after her keeper had had his way with her. She did it as a way to ground herself into the now. Right now she wasn’t getting raped by him. Right now she wasn’t getting ordered around. Right now, her life wasn’t in danger. 

Her eyes traced the lines of her thighs and the slight bruising, the shape of fingertips scattered over her flesh and her hips. She smiled gently at the mark though, never thinking she’d enjoy seeing the evidence of pain on her body. She realized though that she had never felt pain like that when she was with Din. Emotional pain, sure, but he had never physically hurt her, at least knowingly so. He somehow knew even when she didn’t that she enjoyed, in the right context of course, being manhandled. 

She frowned initially at the thought and began twisting it around in her mind, checking how it changed from different angles inside her head. How could she enjoy the thought of him slapping her? How could she enjoy the thought of him spanking her? How could she enjoy the thought of him choking her? She thought back to when her keeper and master did it and it only brought for the bubbling of nausea in her gut. When she thought of Din doing it… A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked over to him. He was messing with something on the side of the ship. She had just now realized upon looking at him hammering the metal that she had been hearing that sound for the last couple minutes. 

She brought her eyes back down and looked at her center. The water that had been on her skin was dripping down the crevice that split her at the apex of her thighs. It tickled as it dripped off her sensitive skin and onto the towel for the sun to dry up.

Feeling grounded, she laid back and closed her eyes. She took some deep breaths and tried to quiet her mind as she laid in the heat of the sun.

_ A whisper. _

A whisper of a name she had never heard before, and yet she still knew it belonged to her.

That same name tickled the base of her neck and shivered its way down the length of her spine.

She kept her eyes closed as her breathing quickened.

The whispers called out to her, using her name.

A vision appeared behind her closed eyelids. She gasped.

“Love?” Din said, standing over her. His large frame had shadowed her from the sun. She sat up quickly, panting. “What’s wrong?” he asked, worry undeniable in the sound of his voice. “What is it?”

“It’s them.” she said, in a hushed voice, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He looked around quickly.

“Who?” she shook her head.

“The whispers, the ones who told me how to pilot the ship.” he was silent. “I think something is calling to me.” she blinked. “Something inside me,” she looked down, grounding herself in her body, “Something inside me is awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....hi. So, its been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that. I'm also sorry that this chapter is short and maybe bad. I'm trying to ease myself and you guys back into this story. I do have a plan though, I promise you that, I do want to watch season 2 though for inspiration before I go any further. So much of the first 13 chapters were so grounded in Mando's character, but now what is coming is uncharted and I just honestly need more content to continue.   
> So yeah, with Covid happening, the end of a semester and the beginning of a new one, a lot has changed in my life and I didn't prioritize writing. I had some mental health scares and I just really needed to take care of myself. I am doing better though I am glad to report that. Hopefully if anyone is still a fan of this story this chapter won't be disappointing. I promise I will do better though once this next season comes out so look forward to that I guess. Thank you for being so patient if you've been waiting and if you have any predictions/ ideas you want to see to fruition, let me know. I have a plan but I still get inspired by what you guys have to say. Much love xxxx


	15. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. He thought. Nothing else matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its an update just for youuuuuu!!!!

“What do you mean?” he asked. She huffed.

“ _I_ don’t even know.” she said, almost in disbelief, shaking her head and looking down in the sand.

“You said whispers? You hear whispers?” he asked. She nodded. He reached a hand out to her and helped her stand.

“I can’t explain it.” suddenly the vision of her keeper taking his last breath flashed across her eyes and she winced. “I uh, I don’t want to talk about it.” she said quietly, looking down. He looked at her for a moment, and after what seemed like a great deal of thought, he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, throwing herself into him, and let him wrap his giant, armor clad arms around her. She would have felt protected if his arms were naked, but the feeling of the heavy cool metal touching so much of her naked skin calmed her. The pressure of his hold relieved some of the stress she felt and she allowed him to take some of the weight off her. Maybe the armor wasn’t so bad. He lugs that around all day, and acts as though he’s wearing nothing, like he’s used to it. Of course he must be. She felt okay about this. She knew he could take it.

****

She really felt comfortable in her own skin. She really must enjoy the feeling of the sand between her toes, and on her thighs, and literally everywhere else. That had to be the only explanation for the fact that she was constantly walking around naked. Maybe she just felt so in her element that she didn’t want to wear clothes to block her from being fully submerged with the beach. He felt a pang of guilt with that thought. He’d have to ask her to leave at some point. He’d have to go hunting again. 

_Dank Ferrick_. He thought, watching her bend over to grab some rocks or something out of the sand. He could see everything from this angle. Her pussy lips were smooth and wet from the water and her ass cheeks were dusted with yellow sand. Her body was darker than when they’d first arrived and the color looked good on her. Of course he always thought she was beautiful, she just seemed even more so with her slightly darker complexion. 

She straightened up then turned around and smiled at him, throwing him a wink. If he didn’t know any better he’d think she was trying to seduce him. 

She turned and began walking towards him. He eyed her body up and down as she moved. Her breasts bounced lightly with her steps, nipples soft and pink. Her hips swayed a little more dramatically than normal and his breath hitched when he watched her throw her hair over her shoulder, giving him a full view of her neck and collar bones. She truly was a work of art.

“Hey, Mando.” she said, a light tone in her voice. As much as he loved it when she called him by his real name, he loved it even more when she called him “Mando”. It for some reason felt more intimate than anything, like she is the only one to have ever called him that. He waited for her to speak again. “Wanna go for a swim?” she asked, a smirk on her plump, gorgeous, pink lips. Was it wrong to wish someone blind so he could freely kiss her whenever he pleased?

He nodded and she took him by the hand, leading him to the water. She giggled when she felt the water tickle her feet as they stepped into the ocean. She turned back around and faced him giving him one of the biggest smiles he’d ever seen her wear.

“Dank Ferrick.” he said aloud.

“What?” she asked him in a teasing tone, as if she knew how fucking gorgeous she looked.

“I’m just so in love with you.” he said. Her smile changed, but not in a bad way. Her eyelids dropped slightly and her cheeks flushed just the slightest bit more. They were already pretty pink from being in the hot sun all day, but he could tell his words affected her. “Come here.” he said, taking her further into the water.

The water level was just below her breasts now and he had no shame in looking down at them. The shape of them was outlined by the water and when little waves came they slid across her nipples which were slowly beginning to harden into tight little buds. He wanted to bite them.

“Why don’t you take that helmet off and give me a kiss?” she said. His gaze traveled slowly up to her face, wondering if he really did just hear her say those words in that tone of voice. His half hard cock twitched in his pants as it began to swell. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips before he had even answered. He shook his head in disbelief, reaching up to remove his helmet, he threw it towards the sand, making sure it landed close to the entrance of the ship. She stepped closer to him but he put a hand on her arm, pushing her back just a little. He then began to take off the rest of his armor, wanting to be able to fully press his body up against hers in the water.

When he was free of all his armor, he didn’t kiss her right away. Instead, he took a step closer to her, letting her feel his skin against hers. She breathed in and her lips twitched just the slightest bit into a smile, her eyebrows raised slightly. He still didn’t kiss her. He brought his bare hand up her arm, over her shoulder. He slowed at her neck, gently touched her skin as he moved up towards her jaw. He ran his thumb over the line of her jaw and then brought his attention to her bottom lip. He ran his thumb over it too, admiring its plushness. He dragged it down slightly and watched as it bounced quickly back into place. Carefully, he prodded them open, her breaths coming in quicker pants now, and he stuck his thumb inside her mouth. She suckled on it gently and was caught off guard when he pushed it down on her tongue, gagging her. She didn’t pull back. He smirked and carefully dragged his thumb out of her mouth, making sure to catch her bottom lip on his way out. He used that same hand to go back down to her neck, grabbing it. His thumb was now just under her chin as he brought her face closer to his. She apparently couldn’t wait any longer because she closed the rest of the distance quickly, blindly looking for his lips with hers. 

When they met they both exhaled dramatically, as if they had been waiting their whole lives to do just this one thing. But in a way though, too, they have. 

She pressed her body against his, her hands coming up to wrap around his torso. His other hand found a home on her hip, making sure to press her against his aching cock. He knew the little gasp it drew out of her was because she wasn’t expecting him to be so hard already, but she had been seducing him all morning; he had been half hard for hours. 

She moaned into his mouth as he licked it open and used his hand to tilt her head back more, allowing him to completely envelope her with his body and mouth. Her grip around him tightened and his hand came around to grab her ass, pressing her body even harder to his own.

He kneaded her flesh there, giving it a light smack every now and then which caused her to squeak into his mouth.

He began kissing his way down her neck, tasting the lingering salt water on her skin. She tilted her head to the side, giving him more space to lick and nip at her skin. He sucked harshly at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder and she sighed loudly. He smoothed the mark over with his tongue and she hummed at the sensation, her eyes still closed.

He made his way down to her breasts, lowering himself further into the water to reach them. He grabbed one with his hand and smushed the nipple into this mouth. She moaned and he felt the vibrations of it from being so close to her throat and chest. He felt her run her hands through his hair and she tugged him up, back towards her mouth. 

She kissed him with a new hunger. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his hips, making her wet heat drag along his cock. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as his hand came up and held tightly onto her thigh.

She cried against his mouth as he began to slightly thrust his hips against her, letting her feel the drag of his cock against her clit. She leaned her head back, her eyes still closed as one of his hands rested against her throat.

“Fuck me, Mando.” she whispered against his lips, bringing her face back down to his.

He reached down and grabbed his massive dick, pumping it a few times under the water and then dragged it along her slit, teasing her.

“Please Mando,” she begged. “I want your cock so bad.” she moaned, her hands tugging his hair. She practically whined the words.

“Fuck.” was all he could say at her desperation. He lined his cock up with her entrance and thrust it all the way in with one quick movement. She moaned out in the open, her voice bouncing off the trees and the cliffside.

There was something about him being inside her while they were underwater that made her feel so deliciously stuffed. 

He rocked slowly inside her, dragging his cock along her tight walls and letting the ridges and veins catch against them, causing sparks to ignite all over her skin. He continued like that for a little bit, rocking into her and listening to her cry and feeling her tighten around him.

The slow rocking and the catch of the patch of hair just at the base of his cock grating against her clit drove her mad. She moved with him, trying to get him to quicken his pace but he wouldn’t. She whined and tightened her grip in his hair.

“You want something, baby girl?” he asked in that raspy, deep, unaltered voice she loved. She whimpered before she could speak, her knee weakening. It was a good thing they were in water because otherwise her one leg that was still holding her up would have given out by now.

“Mmm, please.” she said. “Faster. _Harder._ ” she said. He reached down and lifted her other leg, holding her against his hips and allowing him to go deeper and thrust harder. “Shit.” she winced.

His hands were on her hips and her arms were now wrapped around his neck. She was mostly supported by the water now so he only moved her along his dick, the position causing an unreal amount of pleasure to surge through the both of them.

“Ohhh, fuck.” she cried.

“You feel so good around my cock.” he said. She huffed out a breath at his words. “You’re so fucking tight.” he said again. His thrusts were getting faster now and water was sloshing all around them, getting in the way. He quickly moved closer to the shore where the water was more shallow. She was fully out of the water now while it pooled around his knees. He could go faster now, pistoning his hard length in and out of her at an inhumanly fast pace. 

She cried out, smooshing her chest against his as she focused her body weight on his top half so he was still able to keep his quick and hard pace. 

The sound of wet skin smacking was pornographic and music to both of their ears. He kept grunting into her ear and she kept whimpering in his.

If it was even possible, his thrusts got even harder, like he was getting frustrated and was taking it out on her pussy. He was so close to the edge and he knew she was too, but he knew that neither of them were going to plummet and fall off it until they got into a more comfortable position. She must have felt this too because she moved on him and he slowly stopped.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as she swam away from him, into the deeper water. 

“Come here.” she said, reaching a hand in his general direction, her eyes still closed. He swam up next to her and she took a deep breath. 

“What are you-” she submerged herself under the water and he felt hands around his hips. Suddenly, he felt her hot mouth wrap around him and he groaned. The feeling was like no other. He could tell there was no water in her mouth as she bobbed her head and massaged him with her tongue. It was the weirdest and best sensation. She came up for air after a second gasping, wiping her hair from her face, a knowing smile on her lips.

His patience had run thin and he grabbed her arm and dragged her all the way to the shore. He threw her on the sand and didn’t care that she was going to get a rash. He needed to fuck her brains out.

He slammed into her once she was settled and she screamed out a cry of pleasure. He was pounding into her now, her cries becoming more and more high pitched.

“You gonna cum for me, baby girl? You wanna cum?”

“Y-yes! Yes please!” He grunted at her response. He reached his hand down and rubbed tight hard circles onto her clit. She screamed out once more

“Cum for me.” he said. “Cum around this cock.” she gasped at his words, having never heard him say such filth. Nevertheless, it caused her cunt to clench harshly around him and she sucked in a harsh breath and began to cum. Her walls milked out his own orgasm, both of them heaving on the sand as they spasmed and spilled and cried out for one another.

****

He had been in the ship for most of the day. He was preparing a pack just for her. He was planning on going to the nearest town and helping her get settled there. He imagined her visiting this beach often though. He imagined her getting a job and making friends in the town and bringing them back to her own home. Her. Having friends. Another thing she was missing out on by being with him.

***

They couldn’t stay there. Of course they couldn’t. He had more important matters to attend to than her contendeness by the ocean. She knew he was coming to tell her that, that it was time to get out of the water and that they needed to go. He hadn’t said anything yet though. He was just standing in the sand, right where the gentle lapping waves end. She looked down at the water and her pruned fingertips, wondering when she’d ever be somewhere like this again. She decided though that if he needed to leave then she did too. Wherever he went, she went.

She began walking out of the water, ringing her hair out as she went. Din still just stood there, watching her. She stopped in front of him when she got to him, and she looked at him for a moment. She didn’t feel upset at him for needing to leave, she couldn’t. She was just happy that he was going to take her with him. 

She searched that answerless helmet and sighed, her shoulders rising and falling with the motion, her mouth a thin line as he continued to stand in silence. She reached up and patted his chest then began walking past him. He snatched her wrist before she could go much further.

“Where are you going?” he asked. She looked at him confused.

“Back to the ship.” she said, more so of a question than a statement. He didn’t respond. “Are we leaving?” she asked him. He stood in silence for a moment still, his chest rising and falling slowly with his breathing, his hand still had a vice grip on her wrist as if the second he let go she’d vanish into thin air.

“ _We_ are not.” he said finally.

“Okay then,” she tried tugging her arm to get her wrist back but he wasn’t budging. “So we’re staying?” he shook his head.

“You’re staying.” he said. “I’m not.” it's like he couldn’t even say the words “I’m leaving.” she ripped her hand from his grip, her wet skin aiding in her escape as it slicked through his fingers.

“You’re leaving.” she said, repeating the words he couldn’t seem to say. He nodded slowly. She looked at him for a long moment, not really believing what she was hearing, but as it sunk in, as the words he spoke made sense in her brain, her face fell and she slowly backed away from him.

“No,” he said, taking a step forward towards her.

“Stop!” she screamed at him, he had never heard such pain in her voice and it cut his chest open like a dagger. He swallowed hard.

“Love…”

“No,” she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. “You don’t get to call me that anymore.” her voice broke into a whisper.

“It’s not like that!” he pleaded, taking another step towards her.

“Don’t come near me!” she screamed, reaching a hand out to block him from her. Din stopped, but it looked like he wanted to go further. His body positioned in such a way that his equilibrium should have made him fall backwards. His lower half was closer to her than his top half, as if something was blocking him from moving.

She couldn’t hear anything. She couldn’t hear the roar of the ocean or the twittering of the birds, or even the rush of the wind through the trees. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart and the heaving of her breaths. 

She watched as Din lifted a hand up towards his throat, as if something was wrapped around it, strangling him. With wide eyes she realized what was happening. She sucked in a deep breath and dropped her hand quickly, Din falling with it. He sputtered for air as he sat on all fours on the ground, sucking in as much air as he could, coughing as he did so.

“Oh no, oh…” the world was spinning around her. She hadn’t just done that, had she? The one person she cared about more than anyone, the one person she truly, deeply _loved_ , was the one she had just tried to kill in the same way she had her keeper. As if they were on the same playing field. She dropped to the ground next to him, putting a hand on his back. “Din I,” more tears spilled down her cheeks. “Din I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-”

“I don’t want to leave you.” he croaked out, turning up slightly towards you. “But I didn’t think you’d want to leave.” he said. He took a deep grounding breath and sat up, then maneuvered down so he was sitting on the sand, his arms resting on his bent knees as he continued to pant. “I just want you to be happy.” he said finally. She looked up at him in disbelief.

“Din,” she whispered, reaching a hand up to rest against his helmet. “I’ll only be happy with you.” she said, knowing she was looking into his eyes.

“I just thought,” he sighed. “I just thought I would never be enough for you.” she looked at him with a hurt expression, so he continued. “I just,” he sighed again. “The life I lead doesn’t suit who you are. I don’t want to drag you into it unwillingly.” her instinct was to scoff at him, but she heard the sincerity in his voice. Clearly this is what he thought, that she’d choose some warm beach over him. She sighed and gave him a soft smile.

“I’ll willingly go into hell with you, Din.” she moved closer to him. He reached for her hand, rubbing a finger in between hers.

“But it’s warm here.” he said, his argument fleeting. “You like the warm.” she smiled bright at him.

“I do. But Din, the sun only warms my _skin_.” she said. She moved her hand to his neck, pushing down his cowl and pressed her fingers against his skin, right above his pulse point. “It only warms the surface.” She didn’t need to say anything else. He reached for her, tugging her to his body and she let him. She slid over him and laid her head against his chest as he laid back, tangling his legs with hers. He protected her from sand that had slowly begun to irritate her.

 _This is it_ . He thought. _Nothing else matters_.

****

They were in the Razor Crest, on their way to somewhere. She was sitting in her chair reading a book and he was piloting. After a while of silence, she looked up and spoke.

“You were wrong you know.” she said, looking back down at the book.

“Wrong about what?” he asked.

“About this life not suiting me.” she said, feigning apathy.

“Oh?” he turned towards her, sounding amused. She didn’t move.

“Yeah.” she looked up at him now. “If you left me on that beach it would just be another form of being trapped.” she said. “And with you,” she gestured to her book. “I get to go on real life adventures.” He smiled. She knew he did.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! i hope you liked this chapter. i put a lot into it because i felt the previous one was disappointing. I actually only foresee two more chapters left in this story. i just want to say it ahead of time so you can prepare yourselves if necessary. anywayssss... let me know what you guys think of this one. i hope you are all doing great and you're all healthy happy and safe. let me know what you thought of s2 e1!!! wasn't it just so good???? much love xxxx


	16. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had no idea what this was all going to entail, but she couldn’t help but feel as though she was on the right path.

“Where are we going?” she asked, coming up from the lower deck, rubbing her tired eyes. He sighed, as if it was a great feat in revealing this information.

“Ahch-To.” he responded.

“Where?” He sighed again.

“I can’t tell you how I know about it, but I think there is someone there who can help you.” he said.

“Help me?”

“We haven’t really addressed you force choking me have we?” She stared at him in shock and horror, unbelieving that he just said that out loud. He flipped a switch on the console and turned to her. He patted his thigh, inviting her to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her torso, doing the best he can to comfort her and make her feel safe. She sat there for a while, thinking. She was crying, he knew that. It wasn’t like a sobbing heaving cry, it was a silent cry. One where you are so deep in thought that tears just run down your cheeks but you don’t have the energy to give them any substance. 

He let her think about whatever she needed to, come to terms with whatever she needed. He never once expressed any anger or resentment towards her after she had choked him. It actually made sense that she was what he knew to be a force user, or at least force capable. It explained how she escaped, and how she maneuvered the ship the way she had. He hadn’t felt the need to address it sooner because he knew it was an accident. He knew she didn’t mean it.

“Is that what it's called?” she asked quietly after a while. “A-a force choke?” he nodded.

“Yes.” he said. She sat for a while longer, still thinking. He stayed there again, just waiting, but there nonetheless.

“I-I’m sorry I did that to you.”

“It’s okay.” he said. She shook her head, the tears finally gaining some traction and she held her palms over her eyes, crying softly now, little hiccups leaving her body. He squeezed her just a little tighter, making sure she knew that he was still there, but knowing she needed this to heal. Crying is like a scab. The initial wound hurts of course, but sometimes the healing process can be just as brutal. Crying is like the itchy feelings of the skin repairing itself. If you itch it away, the scab never forms and it never heals because it turns into a scar. Scars are forever, they never go away, but, if you sit with the discomfort and allow it to bother you, eventually, new healthy skin will reveal itself. 

“Is that how you escaped?” he asked quietly after a while. She nodded, not being able to confirm it with her voice. “Would you feel better if you knew how to control it?” he asked her. She looked down at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and shiny from her tears. By the look on her face he could tell she didn’t even know that was an option. “I know... I know someone who can help.” 

****

She was nervously fixing the sleeve on her shirt while Din was finishing stuff on the ship. He had yet to open the hatch so she had no idea what the planet looked like. When they were approaching the planet she had come down to the lower level to prepare herself. She had eaten, gotten dressed after bathing and pulled the top half of her hair back into a bun, making sure it would be out of her face for whatever she was about to endure.

Now though, her palms were sweating and she could feel her legs shaking. At least she’d have Din with her.

“I’m not coming.” he said, facing her.

“What?!” she could hear him chuckle. Why on the few occasions he chooses to laugh it's now, when she's too wound up to enjoy the sound.

“This is something you need to do on your own.” he said, hitting the buttons on the control panel that opens the hatch. Even though she didn’t like the words he said, she knew he was right. She looked at him for a moment and took a deep breath. “Are you ready?” he asked. She nodded confidently.

“Yes.” she could hear the whispers in the back of her head. Most of the time she knew they were there but she couldn’t hear them, but now they were like white noise. She could hear them and knew they were there but they weren’t bothering her, it was somewhat comforting. It was as though this is what she was supposed to be doing; this is where she is supposed to be.

She walked towards the open hatch, getting a glimpse of the beautiful scenery when he stopped her. He had a hand on her shoulder and made her turn around to look at him.

“Be safe.” he said. She smiled gently at him. She leaned forward and hugged him.

“I’ll be back soon.” she said. She turned back towards the hatch and silently laughed to herself and the sudden change of roles for the two of them. She almost didn’t mind going out on an adventure while he stayed behind.

The island was beautiful. The air was warm, not as warm as the planet they had just come from, but warm enough to allow her body to relax as she climbed up the steps. The steps were made of stone and green moss grew in between the stones. The island seemed to be made of stone. This of course she knew wasn’t true but it did seem as though the structures at least were made of flat rock slabs laid on top of one another. 

The island of course was surrounded by water, something she loved. Living on a desert planet for the majority of her life made her appreciate the element that much more. She found comfort in the fact that here, she could never dehydrate.

It took a while to climb the steps as she did it slowly, making sure to take in all her surroundings. She even noticed some pudgy little birds flying around constantly and noticed some of their nests on the way up. When she finally did reach the top though, she could clearly hear the whispers.

They led her to a small dwelling that looked to be the inside of a tree. The tree should have looked ominous and scary as it stretched out across the sky. Instead though, it filled her with great belonging, the whispers assuring her that this where she is supposed to be.

She stepped inside cautiously and looked curiously at a line of books being the only thing inside. She moved towards them, the whispers practically screaming in her head now. They sounded like hundreds of locusts all singing their songs in the middle of summer. The sound was deafening. She took a deep breath and reached out a trembling hand. She hovered over the books for a second, worried what would happen if she touched them, but there was no way to deny the whispers and this is what they wanted.

She put her hand on the books and the second her skin made contact the whispers stopped, leaving her in complete quiet. She could now hear her own breathing echoing in her head. She closed her eyes and kept her hand on the books, focusing on breathing. Soon, behind her closed eyelids she could almost make out words.  _ Jedi _ , she saw.  _ The force _ , she saw.  _ Powerful light and powerful dark _ , she saw.

“Who are you?” the voice from behind her made her jump. She ripped her hand away from the books and placed it by her side. She was standing stiff and rigid as she was face to face with a man. He wasn’t very old, but he wasn’t young either. His eyes looked wise beyond his years but he had a boyish face and haircut.

“I-I, I uh,” she stuttered. How is she supposed to answer that question? She doesn’t even know her own name. She wished she could calm her beating heart so she could properly converse with this person. She trusted Din to take her to the right place but she didn’t want to be the one to screw everything up.

She thought about him, and the fact that he calls her Love. She couldn’t possibly tell this stranger that that’s her name. It wouldn’t feel right if anyone else called her that. Something from the back of her mind suddenly revealed itself, as if something reminded her of a lost dream, but the silhouette of the memory was there. 

She told him, feeling slightly guilty that she hadn’t told Din first, but hopefully he’d understand. Her name felt strange to say aloud, but she knew it was right. She smiled after she said it. The man repeated her name back to her, to clarify that he had heard her right. She nodded her head.

“What are you doing here?” he asked her. He was still standing in the doorway, blocking off the only exit. She suddenly wondered if she should be worried. What if this isn’t even the man that Din had brought her here to see?

“I uh,” she swallowed hard. “I-my uh, my person thinks I have the force.”

“Your person?”

“Yes, my-my friend. He thinks I have the force.”

“Well do you?” the man asked. She looked down now. She picked nervously at her fingers and she felt her throat tightening up, a sob was trying to fight it’s way out of her body but she swallowed it down. She was tired of being timid. She took a deep breath and grounded herself inside the tree, channeling the energy she could feel surging around her and allowed it to give her confidence and strength. She looked back up at him. And even though she didn’t really know what it meant to admit it, she was confident when she spoke.

“I do.”

The man looked at her for a moment. He sized her up, looking her up and down. He took a step closer and she took a step back.

“Why are you here?” he asked. She took another deep breath and stood still, keeping her eyes on the doorway even though he was now walking around her.

“My friend thinks you can help me.” she said.

“Do you think I can help you?” he asked. She blinked and turned to look at him.

“I don’t know you.” she said.

“But you trust your friend.” he asked. She nodded, a slight smile on her face.

“I do.” They stared at each other for a moment until his face broke out into a shy smile.

“As you should,” he said. She allowed the smile to take up her whole face now. “I will train you.” he said finally. He walked over to the line of books and grabbed the one furthest to the left. “Start with this, when you’re done come and find me.” he began walking out of the tree and she followed him. “You can pick any of the shelters,” he said. “Wow, my first real padawan.” She stared at him confused. While she had heard that last sentence, his lips hadn’t moved when he said them. The words still echoed in her brain and there was no other way for her to know that word for it to have been her own head. She just nodded slowly at him while he looked at her expectantly.

“Happy reading!” he said, turning away. “I’m Luke by the way.” he called to her. She waved and watched him walk into one of the shelters. She let out a breath and looked around. She looked to one of the shelters to her left, somewhat far from the shelter that the man had walked into. She opened the door and walked it. It had a firepit in the middle of the circular dwelling and on either side of the room were too small beds. She set the book down on the bed on the left side and set down her pack. She had no idea what this was all going to entail, but she couldn’t help but feel as though she was on the right path.

****

Eventually, after reading for a while and wanting to be alone, she descended the staircase to get Din. She was so happy to see him and by the way he scooped her up in his arms she assumed he was happy to see her too.

“How’d it go?” he asked. She smiled and bit her lip.

“Good, I think. He said he is going to train me.” she could practically hear his smile. He pulled her in for another hug and pet her hair. 

She led him up the stairs, telling him all about her encounter with Luke. She talked about how nervous she is but how excited she is.

“And who knows, maybe someday I’ll be able to kick your butt.” she jokingly hit his arm. He stopped and looked at her.

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” he said. She smiled brightly up at him, tears of joy and belonging welled in her eyes.   
“I love you so much.” she whispered. He pulled her in for a hug. Her face was smooshed against his chest plate and she felt his warm lips press against the top of her head. She imagined him lifting the helmet just enough so he could do that. It warmed her heart more than she thought was possible.

****

He was laying down next to her, his arm was draped over her body while she snuggled her face into his bare chest. They were squeezed in together on her bed and he was rubbing circles into her skin with his hand. His hands had started roaming, and it began as innocent and loving touches, but they slowly turned into more explicit gropings. 

She felt his fingers travel up her clothed torso and brush the sides of her breasts. She dismissed it at first as an accident but then his hand would travel further up and wrap around her neck, squeezing gently before going back down to rest on her hip. She snuggled into him further so his hand dipped down and grabbed her ass. She giggled into his chest and pressed a kiss there. She felt him hum beneath her and he gripped her cheek tighter. She felt him shift and she looked down, a tent was forming in his pants. She grabbed the hand that was groping her and threw it from her body.   
“Hey,” she giggled. “None of that here.”

“Why not?” he asked playfully, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

“It’s a sacred island.” she responded.

“Sacred?” he scoffed. “I’ve always thought you were sacred and that never stopped you before.” he said lowly in her ear, his hands rubbing over her ass again, pushing her body into his and allowing her core to catch on the waist of his pants. She huffed, her eyes fluttering closed but she still managed to push him away.

“I can’t.” she said finally, sitting up and looking at him. He looked down and grabbed his hard cock through his pants.

“I guess I’ll go take care of this myself.” he said, getting up and walking over to his bed. He tugged his pants off, giving her a full view of his ass. How could it be so tanned? He hardly ever takes his clothes off. She remembered then all the time they spent naked on that beach and blushed at the memories. She squeezed her legs together and bit her lip, trying to stop herself from getting anymore turned on by the thought of all the things they did on the beach, in the water, in his ship…

He laid down on the bed, his enormous cock resting on his hip. She swallowed hard as she watched him travel a hand down his body and gripped it tightly, making the head weep precum. She bit her lips again, wishing she could wrap her lips around that aching red tip and suck out all he’d give her.

“You sure you don’t want to join me?” he asked, his deep sexy voice stirring something deep within her. She was still able to shake her head no but couldn’t take her eyes off his hand slowly jerking himself. 

His grip was tight but his strokes were slow. She knew he was putting on a show for her and she didn’t want to complain about it. He was watching her intently, watching how her face twitched anytime his cock did. He ran a finger up the vein on the underside of his shaft and shuddered at the pleasure that went up and down his spine.

Her eyes traveled up his body. His abs contracted with each shallow breath he took and his bicep twitched with his movements. Her eyes went down the length of the arm that was gripping his cock. The muscles in his forearm were so defined and veins were popping out, leading her eyeline down to his hand. His speed was increasing as his desperation did and she had the strangest urge to suck on his fingers.

She watched him sweep his fingers over the head of his cock and smear the precum down his shaft, lubricating it for his hand. She knew her cheeks were turning pink, she knew her lips were parted and she knew that  _ he _ knew she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

He ran his fingers over a particularly sensitive part, causing his hips to thrust up into his hand as a grunt left his mouth. He heard her whimper and he smirked.

“Why don’t you come over here and help me out, Love?” He tried one last time. She was just as surprised as he was when she stood and walked over to him. She stood at the side of his bed while he continued to jerk off. She saw that his chest hair was sticking to his body with sweat and making his pecs glisten in the low light of the room. She lifted her hand and dragged it down his arm. She felt his dense bicep as it flexed with the pumping of his fist. She ran her hand down to his forearm, feeling the muscles there too and stroked his skin. She caught her finger on one of his veins and followed it down to his hand where he had slowed his movements to allow her to explore. 

Her chest was heaving and she knew that her nipples were poking through her shirt, calling out for attention. Her aching core was screaming louder though as she imagined herself riding him. He groaned into the room, as if he had seen this image in his head too. She wrapped her hand around his and pumped with him and she watched as he shuddered. 

After a moment, she pulled her hand away and began to undress. He kept his movements slow as he watched her, not breaking eye contact with her and she slowly revealed herself to him. Her breasts bounced softly as she removed her shirt and the fabric grazed her nipples. She heard him grunt as his helmet tipped down towards her chest. 

“You are so- ngff, you’re so fucking beautiful.” her croaked out.

When she was completely naked she grabbed his hand and stopped his movement. She let his cock, throbbing and hot, flop down on his abdomen. She climbed on top of him and straddled her hips over his. She sat her core right on his cock and he gasped at the feeling. She began to slide up and down, dragging her clit across his dick, warming herself up. His hands attached to her hips as she rocked on top of him.

Her lids were heavy and her cheeks were hot, she couldn’t look away from the sight below her. Din’s muscular body turned her on more than she liked to admit. She leant down and licked a line on his chest. She moved her mouth up and started kissing his neck. She was so close to him that she could hear his breathing not only through the helmet, but the natural sound of it outside his vocoder.

Her clit was the sole thing dragged up and down his dick because she was leaned over so far to kiss his neck. One of his hands trailed down her back and he maneuvered his body so he could brush past her puckered hole. She gasped at the sensation and felt as he went further down, circling her pussy with the tip of his finger.

“Are you about ready for me?” he asked quietly, his deep voice rumbling in his chest that she was so close to. She nodded quickly, wiggling her hips down and whimpering, trying to get him to put a finger in. He denied her. “Take what you want.” he told her. He wiggled his hips, showing her that she didn’t have to wait for him to do anything and that she can take the lead and allow herself to be pleasured. 

She sat up. She lifted her hips just enough so she could position his cock at her entrance and slowly sank down onto him. She gasped and they both groaned as the two of them could feel her walls clutching him so tightly.

“Dank- f-fuck,” he choked out. She was breathing heavily in short and shallow breaths. She moved her hips on top of his, grinding herself down into him, loving the feeling of being so incredibly full.

She began to bounce on top of him. He tried his best to stay still to allow her to just use him for pleasure. He liked feeling used by her, especially when she looked the way she did right now. Her eyes were tightly closed and her head was tilted up. Her lips were parted and her breasts bounced up and down as she fucked herself on his cock.

“Keep them closed.” he growled, reaching for his helmet and setting it down on the small table next to him. Her hands flew to his face, found his lips, and brought hers down to meet them. 

She stilled on top of him and he stopped moving too. They always made kissing special, no matter how often they did it during sex, they always made a point of kissing each other for as long as they needed. They enjoyed the feeling of such intimate skin touching and the feeling of eyelashes fluttering against cheekbones. 

Her lips were heaven. They were soft and thick and somehow knew exactly how to move to drive him mad. He began to lazily thrust into her, keeping his movements shallow. She moaned into his mouth and her high pitched noise sent chills right down to his cock. He loved being able to get her to fall apart and moan out for him. Any noise she would make he saw that as a victory.

She began to pick up the pace, pulling her lips away from his and resting her face in his neck. He stilled again, allowing her to use him, but she whimpered and slowed down.

“Please,” she whimpered in his ear, as if him not fucking into her with everything he had would be the only thing to keep her alive.

He bent his legs slightly to have better leverage and began to ruthlessly pound into her. She rocked up on top of him, her breasts dragging against his chest with each powerful thrust. She moaned and squealed and squeaked right in his ear. As much as he loved the sound it was all too much. He was going to finish sooner than he wanted and she seemed to be having too good of a time for it to end so soon either. 

He tightened his grip on her hips and lifted her up. He pulled her up until her hips were hovering over his face.

“Din-” she cut herself off with a moan and he pulled her down and attached his lips to her clit. He sucked hard and pressed his fingers into her thighs. He could feel her trembling, and as much as he wanted this to last, he needed her to cum into his mouth. He had the sudden overwhelming craving to taste her on his tongue like this. 

He reached his hands up and squeezed her breasts while he used his tongue to fuck her. Her hands came down and tangled into his hair as she pleaded.

“Din, please, Din- fuck.” he flicked her nipples and latched onto her clit again, sucking it into his mouth and then dragging his tongue across it. It dragged out a long and deep moan from her chest and he felt her spasm once against his face. He was going to build her up as high as he could before he let her fall. 

He released her clit and used his tongue to circle her entrance, occasionally dipping in to massage her walls with his tongue. She gripped his hair tighter in her fists and he groaned against her core, causing another spasm to rock through her.

“Fuck, Mando.” she cursed. He shivered at the sound of his name falling from her lips but restrained from reaching down and grabbing his cock. His sole focus was on pleasing her.

He moved back up to her clit, drawing patterns into it with his tongue. He knew it was enough to pleasure her but not enough to tip her over the edge. And by the amount of arousal she was producing and leaking onto his chin, he knew she was getting close.

“You gonna cum for me baby girl?” he asked her against her clit. She shivered.

“Mmmm, yes.” he smacked her ass.

“Yes what?” he snarled.

“Yes, sir.” He continued his assault on her clit, sucking it back into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it as fast as he could. He gripped her thighs tightly as two consecutive spasms rocked through her body. He knew her orgasm was building up so he just kept up with his movements.

“Oh, oh don’t stop, Din don’t- fuck, I’m-” she sucked in a deep breath and cried out as her orgasm tore through her. He couldn’t prove it but it felt like the longest orgasm she had ever had. He could feel her hole clenching against his chin as her juices dripped down his neck. It tickled his skin and he strained to keep up his movements to prolonger her orgasm as long as possible. 

When she finally pulled away, he dragged her back down his body and quickly shoved his dick inside her, immediately thrusting up into her with the sole purpose of cumming inside her. She cried out from the over stimulation and he yanked her hair, lifting her up enough so that he could look at her wrecked face. 

It was incredibly uncomfortable to be in such a position, but she was so turned on by his display that she didn’t care. The pain only transformed into pleasure as she felt an even more powerful orgasm approaching.

“You’re such a good girl,” he snarled. “Always cumming when I tell you to, always being so wet for me and squeezing my cock so good with that tight little pussy.” all she could do was whimper in response to his filthy words as he continued to demolish her pussy. “Greedy girl, are you going to cum again? You going to- ungfffuck, you going to cum on my cock?”

“Unggg, yes-s-sir.” she said.

“Oh fuck.” he came hard, letting go of her hair and squeezing her body against his, keeping her in place so he could spasm into her. The change in angle made him rub up against her sensitive clit even more as he thrusted into her and threw her into her second orgasm. 

They clutched one another tightly and moaned into each other's necks as they came together. It took a while for both of them to come down.

Eventually though, their breathing settled and his dick softened, gently falling out of her and allowing his spend to leak out of her and onto him. They laid there for a while, getting lost in the feel of one another when he began to reach for his helmet.

“No,” she put her hand on his face, blocking him from putting it on, her eyes, of course, still closed. “Can we just sleep like this?” she asked. He didn’t move for a moment, almost like he was contemplating it, but he shrugged her hand away from him and slid the helmet on over his head. He looked at her and she was already looking at him. She looked disappointed, but it looked like she knew she shouldn’t be and that she was trying to fight the feeling.

“I’m sorry,” he couldn’t help but feeling like he had to say. She didn’t respond, she just laid back down, snuggling closer to him.

****

She woke up in her own bed, the blankets covering her still naked body. Din was up and in the room, sitting on the edge of his bed and cleaning a blaster.

“Good morning,” he said, not turning around.

“Morning,” she responded.

“What’s the plan for today?” he asked her, angling his head towards her slightly, like he had to tilt his ear closer to her to be able to hear her.

“Uh, I need to finish the book and then go find him.” He set the blaster down and stood up, turning to face her.

“I’m surprised you haven’t finished it already.” she smiled at him. He walked over to her and put his hands on his helmet. She took the hint and closed her eyes. She felt warm lips ghost against hers. He kissed down her neck, making her sigh. He was pulling the blanket away and kept kissing her, lower and lower. She grabbed his hair and pulled him back up, capturing his lips with hers.

“None of that. You somehow got away with it last night, but no more.” she said. She rested her hands on his face and felt him smirk. The feeling surprised her and she got an idea. “Smile.” she said softly. It took him a moment, but she felt as the ends of his mouth turned up. She gasped gently and explored his face with her hands. She felt the shape of his lips, and felt his teeth, discovering how much of them showed when he smiled. She traveled her way up his cheeks, feeling how full they became. She felt the crinkles around the edges of his eyes and the way his whole face lifted with the movement. She could feel tears slipping out from under her closed lids as she realized she’d never be able to see what she felt confident to be the most beautiful things she’d ever see. 

She felt his face change as he turned and kissed the palm of her hand. She sniffled.

“Put that helmet back on before I open my eyes and look at you.” she said. He hesitated, almost as if he contemplated letting her. Her heart beat loudly in her chest and she held her breath as he still hadn’t moved. She paused for a moment, wondering if he was actually doing this. The second her neurons fired and began to open her eyes, he moved, reaching for the helmet. She kept her eyes shut, thankful that she waited as long as she did.

“Better get to reading.” he said, stepping out of the shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up so soon??? i knew this would happen. when season 2 came out i knew it would re-inspire me to write this story and it absolutely has. i have only been able to think about this story the past few weeks. i hope you like this chapter and if you've noticed i've been changing around how many chapters this entire work will be. i think i am going to stick with 20 so after this we've got 4 more to go! i hope you guys are liking the direction i am taking things and i hope you are enjoying this story. as always, let me know what you think in the comments. much love xxxx


End file.
